


A Palassian Opera

by CaesarEmporio



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gore, Heavy Angst, Horror, Murder, Non-Explicit Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Slavery, Torture, Triggers, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 34
Words: 66,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesarEmporio/pseuds/CaesarEmporio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an alternate universe in the deserts of Northern Africa known as Palassia approximately one thousand years ago, two rivalling empires Karnak and Shekinah, led by their mighty rulers Menes and Ptolemy, are embroiled in a war for the ultimate power over Palassia. The war soon escalates and encompasses every corner of the continent as power, politics and identity all come into play. A Palassian Opera tells the story of the war through the eyes of many, from the powerful rulers to the suffering slaves. </p><p>(This is a fictional story told in short manuscripts, as I've not had the time to actually sit down and write the chapters, these are the basic extended synopsises for each chapter. Please note these are purely expressions of my creativity and ideas, as I've always had a passion for war, history and politics, and the characters involved in all of them. Please let me know if you like the story, and you think it sounds interesting. I need all the encouragement I can get to fully develop the basic story outline into a proper work.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A sick Amenophis is visited on his deathbed by his eldest son, Menes, who is just a teenager. Amenophis received a sword wound from battle, and is given very little time to live. Amenophis is considered the greatest Emperor in the history of the world, given his Empire, Karnak, which consisted of 3 million people and half of them were soldiers, but he’s universally beloved in Karnak because he believed in freedom and equality between the rich and the poor, and he also was the first Empire to ever battle on the front with his soldiers. However, Amenophis’ bravery and loyalty to his people led to his own death, and he warns his son Menes to give up the fight for power, because you can never win. It’s revealed that a young Emperor named Ptolemy, from a rival Empire called Shekinah, won the battle against Karnak and won reign over Egypt, thereby holding Karnak under his rule as well. However, he is discriminative and despises the poor, and has enforced slavery and the only thing preventing him from having the previous royal family of Karnak killed is that it would lead to an uprising from the rebels. Amenophis believes that Ptolemy cannot be beaten, as he has a vast amount of wealth and resources at his disposal, and will jump at any excuse to have Menes’ head on a spike. He warns his son to succumb their battle against Shekinah and submit to their rivals reign. This shocks Menes, as he believed his father to be a proud, loyal man of honour towards the name of Karnak, but Amenophis cares more about his family’s life, and doesn’t want his family dying in the name of Karnak. He makes Menes swear to not start any war that will end in death to the innocent, to which Menes makes an oath to not do so and to royally submit to Ptolemy’s reign.

Menes graduates from fighting school, and pulls Ptolemy, who is the same age as him, aside. He tells Ptolemy that he is prepared to take an oath to submit to the reign of Ptolemy and Shekinah. Ptolemy is shocked, and patronizes him for his supposed weakness, but nevertheless accepts the offer. He announces he will host a Ceremony of Pardon.   
At the Ceremony of Pardon, Menes is forced to make several oaths by the name of King Ptolemy (as Ptolemy refuses to believe in God, believing himself to be the only true spirit in the World), and is jeered by the large crowd, who are disappointed in Menes’ sudden submission and confession to the “crimes” he committed (those crimes being simply not members of the original Shekinah Empire). Ptolemy reveals that because he submitted to a royal Pardon, any charges against him are dropped and he is free, though technically still under Ptolemy’s reign. Ptolemy celebrates now having no rival and his army forces the crowd to worship him as he stands at his throne, whilst an ill Amenophis watches on.

Thirty years later, Menes is the ruling King of Karnak and Egypt entirely, and Menes is at the head of the most powerful Empire in Egyptian history, behind only his father’s. He is now in his 50’s and is married to Thema, an affluent and very beautiful daughter of a jeweller who designed Amenophis’ famed cloak, which he wore when he ended slavery in Karnak. They have three children, Ramses, Isis and Manu, as well as an adopted daughter Rabiah, who originally began as Menes’ slave, before she grew extremely close with Thema, and Thema adopted her, though it’s revealed Menes has always held some reluctance to fully accept her as his daughter. It is also revealed that Amenophis is still alive, and now at the age of 79, and he serves as an advisor to Menes. An elderly man called Yassir arrives at the Temple of Karnak to investigate Menes’ sore chest, which he’s been experiencing for several months. Yassir claims that Menes is in poor health and needs to rest. Menes is concerned that he is dying, so he pulls his son, Rames aside. With Ramses being the heir apparent to the Karnak Empire, he feels that it is important for Ramses to begin learning procedures to prepare him for being the Emperor. When Ramses shows signs of reluctance and disinterest in the Emperorship, Menes throws a rock at him out of frustration. 

Ramses talks to his younger brother Manu, and bemoans the responsibility of being the Emperor, as he feels that it is too much pressure and he isn’t of age yet. Of age means that you are permitted to fight in an Oceanic combat (which is a battle against an Empire across a body of water, such as Shekinah), but it also means you can’t be married, or have children or any sexual relationship, and if he isn’t of age, he won’t have a Queen, so he’ll be deemed as inadequate by the people of Karnak. Manu reminds Ramses that he should feel lucky that he’s trusted enough with the position, though Ramses believes his father doesn’t trust him and is only being thrust into the position because he’s the eldest child of Menes. Thema visits Ramses in his chamber and tells him that he has found a woman who he can select as his Chosen One. A Chosen One is a woman that is deemed eligible to sit beside the King at the head of the Empire. Thema introduces Ramses to Omorose, the daughter of a jewel-maker that designed Thema’s wedding dress, because she wants Ramses to follow in the same path as his father, who also chose the daughter of a jewel-maker. Thema believes that Omorose’s father could design a beautiful wedding dress for her, and she wants them to be wed in a traditional, but elaborate, Egyptian ceremony, despite Ramses obvious reluctance.

Rabiah meets a young man named Amasis, who is one of the soldiers from the Honcho, which is the Army of Karnak. She invites him to the traditional Feast of the Reign, an annual celebration to mark another 100 days of rule over Egypt by Karnak. At the dinner, Ramses attends with Omorose, reluctantly, whilst Isis and Manu attend alone. Amenophis is in presence as well as Menes and Thema, and Nabiti, the leader of the Honcho. He instantly recognizes Amasis as he arrives at the arm of Rabiah, and whilst Thema chastises Menes for not knowing all of the men who fight for him (despite there being around 900,000 of them), Menes lambasts Rabiah for bringing a random soldier to the Feast of the Reign. Thema manages to convince Menes to calm down, though he constantly dismisses Amasis as they dine. The feast is interrupted by news that an army of 1,000 are accompanying Shekinah Emperor Ptolemy and his wife, Ramila, to Karnak, where they are going to discuss the political transactions of the Victory Testament, which forces the losing Empire in an Oceanic Battle to sacrifice a portion of it’s land, territory, military resources and finances to the victors, which is Karnak in this case. 

We’re then introduced to Ptolemy in the nearby Empire of Shekinah. As punishment for losing the presumed battle that took place between Ptolemy and Menes during the post-Amenophis era, Ptolemy has his hundreds of thousands of soldiers enchained as slaves, and hosts a speech to announce the resurrection of the Statue in his honour at the gates of Shekinah. During the speech, he reminds them that it was Menes’ and Karnak’s soldiers that fought against them, and forced them into no longer having any power or freedom, and that if there are any Rebels (somebody who goes against the ruling Emperor) who try to seek refuge in Karnak, they will be rejected, and will not be welcomed back in Shekinah. When he offers anyone to speak now and “try their luck” with Karnak, several soldiers speak up, but instead of granting them their chance at freedom, as he promised, Ptolemy has those that spoke up killed immediately in front of everyone in the crowds. He says, “Have I made my point quite clear?”, before walking away as the crowd is left stunned and nodding their heads in reluctant submission. 

A woman called Aziza is enjoying a warm bath with some rare warm water she managed to boil by making a very small fire near her hut. As she gets out of the bath, she has severe scars covering her back as well as her thighs. She dresses herself before quickly laying in bed to pretend she is asleep whilst one of Ptolemy’s guards patrols the Shekinah ‘Meeka’, which is a Shekinan term for palace or temple. Aziza is awoken in the middle of the night as Ptolemy beckons her. As she gets to his door, she hears Ptolemy’s wife Ramila moaning in pain, so she hurries in to check on Ramila to see if she is hurt, but accidentally interrupts Ptolemy having sex with Ramila. Ptolemy is furious, and because of Aziza’s interruption, she is brutally beaten by Ptolemy as Ramila watches and laughs hysterically as Aziza is thrown around the room and beaten repeatedly. 

Souban, an elderly slave who used to be Ptolemy’s primary slave, before Aziza took his place, tends to Aziza’s wounds. Souban says she was lucky, because Ptolemy was usually in a good mood whilst he was in power, whereas Aziza is forced to cater to him every day as he is in a great depression because of the state of Shekinah and his war with Karnak. Meanwhile, Ramila questions whether they should be wasting the soldiers energy in constructing the gigantic statue of Ptolemy, because if they ever go into battle again against Karnak, they will have faded away into nothing and have lost all their combat skills, and they will be defeated and will lose too many numbers to even maintain the Empire. Ptolemy takes this as a great insult, accusing Ramila of not considering him worth the time and resources that have gone into the statue. Ramila tells Ptolemy to look at the facts: there have already been three suicides since his speech in which he basically threatened his people into being his prisoners, and the amount of brass, gold and limestone that have gone into the statue could have been resources they used to trade with other neighbouring Empires in exchange for either money or military. Ptolemy asks Ramila what she suggests, and Ramila says it’s quite simple: revive slavery for all. This way, they still punish the soldiers that failed him on the battlefield, but they conserve their energy. 

A whimpering man called Monifa returns on camel from a journey to an unidentified location. Ptolemy asks Monifa if he did the deed that was required to him, and Monifa simply says that he did, and that “It will be done at midnight in three sleeps.” Although it’s not stated what it is exactly that the conversation is about, it is revealed through a conversation between Ptolemy and Ramila that Monifa is a spy, and that he has proven himself useful and loyal over a number of years, and was personally responsible for Shekinah avoiding a drastic bankruptcy in all areas – financial (money), trading produce (food and natural resources), and military (weaponry and soldiers) by corrupting a distant Empire and leading them to self-implode through his devious tactics. It’s then fast-forwarded through the three nights leading up to the mysterious event: during the first night, he has a romantic dinner with Ramila, who tells him that she believes in him and knows he will do well. On the second night, he talks with Tsafento, the leader of the Shekinan army and Ptolemy’s second-in-command (and heir apparent, given Ptolemy has no children), about the tactics of their plan. And on the night of the supposed plan, he beckons Aziza to a secret chamber, where he rapes her repeatedly to “calm his nerves”.

It then cuts back to the Feast of the Reign, where the royal family of Karnak are discussing the news that Ptolemy and a small portion of his army will be arriving at Karnak the following afternoon. Menes wants Ramses to be present at the Victory Testament tribulation, though he’s virtually oblivious to Manu’s blatant desires to be there. Thema says that she doesn’t trust Ptolemy to be around Ramses, even if Menes is present, but Menes wants Ramses to be involved and understand the process so that he isn’t out of his depth should the day ever come where he has to deal with such policies being dealt with. Following the feast, Menes has his men give all the rest of the food (which there is an abundance of), to the people around the town who are struggling, such as the homeless or the poor. 

However, as they are all asleep, Ptolemy’s small army arrives at the gates of Karnak. Ptolemy’s men kill the guards at the gates of Karnak, before he makes a speech to his army whilst he and Ramila are in a carriage: he reminds his men to take every living and breathing man who looks Of Age, and to not kill or harm any woman or child in the process. They then proceed to invade the walls, storming the streets of the town and raiding homes, taking every man who appears Of Age, including some teenage boys who protest that they aren’t yet Of Age. It’s not long before the alarms at the watchtower are sounded by Maleo (whose brilliant record at defending the city at it’s highest point has never failed Karnak), and Menes and Thema are awoken. The Honcho, led by Nabiti and featuring Amasis, pursuit Ptolemy’s men, but by the time they arrive in the town, they find them already gone, only managing to kill a handful of the remainders that fell behind the leading pack. It ends with Menes and Thema awakening as they walk out onto their terrace, which over-looks the city, and look down outside the gates to find Ptolemy in his carriage, with his army holding hundreds of men from the town at sword-point.


	2. Chapter Two

Ptolemy waits patiently in his carriage beside Ramila as his men hold hundreds of Karnakas men hostage. Tsafento suggests that maybe they gave Menes more credit than he deserves, as he isn’t willing to save the lives of only a couple of hundred men just to face off against Ptolemy. Up in the Temple of Karnak, Ramses talks to Nabiti and Amenophis about whether he should proceed to meet Ptolemy’s army at the gates and hear his terms. Nabiti believes that losing a few hundred men from an army of over one million wouldn’t be a loss greatly felt, but Amenophis reminds Menes that his actions as Emperor speak to all the people of Karnak, and that if he abandons his men just to avoid a conflict, his men will in turn abandon him. Menes ultimately decides to follow Amenophis words and commands Nabiti to prepare enough arms and forces to defeat Ptolemy, so Nabiti and Amasis rally their troops from the Honcho, and lead Menes outside the gates of Karnak to meet Ptolemy’s army on the shores. Ptolemy is shocked to see not only Menes arrival, but also that Menes led an army of that magnitude down to the shores to confront Ptolemy. Menes says this whole thing was Ptolemy’s doing, so he needs to explain himself. 

Ptolemy says that he doesn’t trust Menes and he believed Menes would renege on any deals made in the Victory Testament. Menes says that the Victory Testament is a binding legal document that enforces order in a political transaction following an Oceanic, so he would never dream of going against it. But Ptolemy reminds him, and his own men, that Menes is the Oath-Breaker, as he swore an Oath to submit to Ptolemy’s reign and then broke it. Ptolemy says he has an offer to both Menes and the Karnakas men: Menes either stays 100% true to the Victory Testament and ensures the fair and legal transactions of all Shekinah property required in the Testament to Karnak, or he will kill each and every Karnakas man he has held hostage. Or, Ptolemy will give the Karnakas men the opportunity to “free themselves” of their Oath-Breaker ruler and join Shekinah. Menes says this can be avoided, and he signs the testament, telling Ptolemy he will send an army of 500 men into Shekinah to gather the Shekinan property and the transaction will be completed. He warns Ptolemy that if he hurts any of his Karnakas men, his superior army will kill him and all his Shekinan men on the spot. Ptolemy thanks Menes for his patience, but then proceeds to march back to Shekinah whilst continuing to hold the Karnakas men at sword-point. Nabiti asks Menes if they should pursuit them and take back the men from their city, but Menes says it would be dangerous to attack, because Ptolemy would simply kill them anyway.

Arriving back in the Temple of Karnak, Thema is horrified to learn that Menes and his army just watched as Ptolemy literally stole hundreds of his men. Menes says they had no choice, but he vows to rescue them and bring them back to Karnak. Menes visits Maleo in his chambers, where Maleo is depressed and ridden with guilt over the attack launched on Karnak and his failure to prevent it from happening. Menes asks Maleo why this attack went unnoticed when he’s considered one of the greatest ever watchmen. Maleo said he always had difficulty on the Black Night (a night once every 602 days in which there is no moon in the sky), and the attack must have been co-ordinated so as to arrive on the shores of Karnak at the precise moment when it was at it’s darkest. Maleo breaks down in devastation at one of the first failures of his time as a watch-man, but Menes consoles him, telling him that he knows what a good and pure man Maleo is, but he says that he has no choice but to take him into custody for being partly responsible for the attack happening. Maleo understands and accepts his fate, but Menes assures him the Inner Circle will give him a fair trial.

On the journey back to Shekinah, Tsafento warns Ptolemy that Menes will not take this lightly and will likely seek revenge somehow. Ptolemy says that it doesn’t matter what attack he launches, because Ptolemy has complete and utter control over the Karnakas men. Whilst they are travelling, one of the Karnakas men collapses from a severe wound in his stomach from when he was sliced by a fence whilst being dragged out of his home by Ptolemy’s men. One of his friends, Droma, pleads with Ptolemy to rest and give the man a chance to recover, but Ptolemy tells him that he has no right to speak to his superior in that way, and that if he speaks out of his place again, he will kill both he and the wounded man. Tsafento talks to Ptolemy and tells him that he has prepared a speech for Ptolemy to give to the people of Shekinah as he reforms the slave commission. Meanwhile, back in Karnak, Droma’s wife Purella tries to clean up their popular store in the town of Karnak in the wake of Droma’s absence. She pleads Amenophis, who is an old friend, to allow her into the Temple of Karnak to speak with Menes.

Purella thanks Menes for his kindness in allowing her the honour of stepping foot in the Temple of Karnak and for his generosity with his time. She says that with many of the men gone from the town, the women of Karnak cannot survive, as they can’t keep their businesses afloat, and cannot engage in construction and other physical labour, and their families will be forced into poverty. Menes assures Purella that he will do everything in his powers to rescue the Karnakas men from Ptolemy, but they need time to strategize and rebuild. However, Purella insists that the families don’t have time, as they are already suffering from a lack of food and supplies to rebuild from the Shekinan raids. She says that she cares for Menes, and has always been loyal to his family, even during the dark days under Ptolemy’s former reign, but warns that if the people of Karnak are not given help because Menes is too invested in his war with Ptolemy, she will lead an uprising and walk out of the gates of Karnak with every woman and child who is suffering because of Menes’ conflict with Ptolemy and Shekinah. 

Amenophis visits Maleo down in the chambers where he is being held prisoner whilst awaiting his trial, and Maleo requests that he be allowed to at least choose his successor to the watchtower, and Amenophis promises to see what he can do. When he talks to Menes, he is shocked that Menes shuts the idea down. He reminds his father that Maleo, whether a family friend or not, is still a criminal, but Amenophis states that simply not benefitting the Empire doesn’t make someone a criminal, and that in Menes attempts to maintain his beloved Empire’s prosperity and superiority over Egypt, he may lose sight of the real Menes and what he stood for as a man. Menes admits he is facing difficult times ahead, but says the only way they can pull themselves out of the trouble they are in is to rescue the Karnakas men from Shekinah and defeat Ptolemy. Menes demands that Nabiti gather the Honcho and ready them for entry into Shekinah to complete the transaction from the Victory Testament.

Having finally returned to Shekinah, Ptolemy greets Aziza and has her care for the wounded man being helped by Droma, who she meets and bathes the wounded man with. Ptolemy arranges a meeting with Monifa and asks him about his time in Karnak and if he ever came across Droma. Monifa says that Droma ran one of the most successful businesses in Karnak, as he and his wife Purella crafted fashion for both men and women, including clothing which emulated that of the Empresses of Karnak, as well as armour for the soldiers of the Honcho. Monifa states that as a couple they were extremely popular in Karnak, and were also close family friends of Menes and Thema. Ptolemy realizes that Droma is more influential and important to Karnak than he first thought, and has Tsafento torture him to weaken his spirit and “forget where he came from.” Aziza then tends to Droma’s bloody wounds. Whilst doing so, she curiously asks him what life is like in Karnak, and Droma says that it is free and happy. Aziza says that she would like to go there, and has dreamed of living there ever since she visited as a child when Menes first defeated Ptolemy in an Oceanic battle.

In Karnak, Manu and Ramses get in another heated argument about how Ramses is destined for greatness but doesn’t appreciate it, whilst Manu seeks it desperately yet is ignored because of his misfortune as the younger sibling. Manu talks to his older sister Isis, who tells him that he is actually quite lucky: where Ramses will be carrying the weight of the entire Empire, and, to a larger extent, Egypt overall, on his shoulders, Manu can live his life. She says that it could be worse, as they could be Rabiah, who is barely treated as one of Menes’ children by him. Rabiah and Amasis continue to grow closer, and Rabiah ask Thema if she and Amasis can sit in on the Honcho selection to enter Shekinah. Nabiti, who is Commander of the Honcho, selects his finest soldiers with the greatest strength. Menes interrupts and attempts to persuade him to select Amasis to join this particular legion, but Nabiti, oblivious to Menes’ true motives, rejects the idea, saying that whilst Amasis is particularly skilled and polished with a sword, he is lacking in strength, which is precisely what is needed for this legion. However, Menes insists that Amasis be chosen, and since he is part of the Honcho, he cannot decline if he is selected. Amasis accepts to be a part of the legion, much to the horror of Rabiah, who storms out, furious at her father.


	3. Chapter Three

As Menes watches the legion march out the gates of Karnak to seize the profits from the Victory Testament from Shekinah, Thema tells him, quite calmly but assertively, that he made a mistake in forcing Amasis into a potentially dangerous situation where he is not suited. However, Menes says that if Amasis is worthy of his place in the Honcho, he will prove that he has the strength to match his finesse. Thema says that his actions have also isolated Rabiah. She says that she understands why Menes has struggled to fully embrace Rabiah as his own, but he says that he actually feels protective over her. He says that he can see his power-hungry and superior qualities in all three of his children, even Ramses, but he sees only a pure soul in Rabiah who hasn’t yet been violated by a desire for royalty or wealth, because she realizes how fortunate she is to even be alive. He says that because of this, whilst it makes it hard for him to accept her as a daughter who shares his blood, he loves her as a good human being, and believes a member of the Honcho like Amasis will only violate her. 

Monifa visits Droma in his prison chamber in Shekinah. Droma asks Monifa how he can live with himself knowing that he invested his time into so many good people in Karnak, only to watch an evil human being cause them such pain. Monifa says there are two kinds of evil: those that are open and flaunt their ambitions and are chastised because of it, and those that try and cover up their ambitions with purity and are worshipped because of it, but ultimately, they all have the same ambitions. Monifa notes that Droma has been spending a lot of time with the slave Aziza since his arrival in Shekinah, and can’t help but wonder if he is gathering feelings of attraction and lust for her despite being married to Purella. On his way out, he informs Droma that the wounded man from the journey from Karnak passed away overnight. On the journey to Shekinah, Nabiti informs this particular legion of the Honcho that as they arrive in Shekinah, to take note of anything out of the ordinary. If they see a Karnakan, do not act out, and simply take what they came for and leave in peace, but to regroup on the beach to discuss what they saw. 

Menes attempts to call the Inner Circle in to begin the trial of Maleo, but they are interrupted by the crying of dozens of women at the steps of the Temple of Karnak, begging to speak to Menes about their husbands and fathers. When Menes refuses to listen to them, Purella steps up and arranges a meeting. She says that to at least keep their businesses and families afloat in their husbands absence, they should all request a loan each, based on the percentage what they would get if their husbands were able to work. She says this way; Menes won’t have to financially support them immediately (and can instead focus those finances into fighting back against Shekinah), but that he will be indebted to the townspeople who keep the Empire afloat with their trades and industries. The women support the idea and form a cordial queue to request a loan by Menes. Meanwhile, inside the Temple of Karnak, Menes has to postpone Maleo’s trial because a member of the Inner Circle (Nabiti) is not present, and the Laws of Karnak state that if a member of the Inner Circle is absent one cannot pass any act of legislation. 

Thema hosts an elaborate dinner feast for Omorose and her parents, as she continues to endorse the arranged marriage of Ramses and Omorose. However, Omorose’s parents are disturbed by Ramses blatant lack of regard or interest for the Empire, as Omorose’s father and Menes discuss the dilemmas, which face Karnak. Thema excuses Ramses behaviour and attitude as him seeing the pressure his father is under. Once the feast is over, and Thema and Menes are alone in their bed, Thema warns Menes that he is going to have to show a stronger resolve in order to inspire Ramses into wanting to be an Emperor. 

Ptolemy and Ramila check on the hundreds of Karnakan men (in which the total number is confirmed as 404), and find that many of them are suffering from malnutrition due to the neglect they received whilst on the long journey across the Oceanic from Karnak. Ramila says that the idea of the exercise of stealing the men was that they were supposed to transform them into soldiers for their cause. As they watch one of the men die, they’re alerted to the arrival of the Honcho into Shekinah. Amasis, on one of the chariots entering Shekinah, notices several Karnakan men licking the water from palm leaves in Shekinah in desperation and thirst. 

Nabiti demands that Ptolemy surrenders a certain amount of money (5 million sheas), trading produce (organic fruit and vegetables, wood, coal, limestone, diamonds, water, alcohol, sugar, wheat, cotton etc.) and military resources (weapons such as swords, shields, blades, axes, as well as 50,000 soldiers). Ptolemy agrees to everything, and has his ships full of the rewards from the Victory Testament unloaded and reloaded onto the ship brought by the Honcho. However, he reveals he doesn’t have 50,000 soldiers to spare. Nabiti says that while he’d usually accuse that of being a lie, looking at the state of the people in Shekinah, he believes it is the truth. Nabiti says that he is willing to accept 25,000 soldiers from Ptolemy, but will only agree to the terms if Ptolemy returns the 404 Karnakas men to the Honcho in safe condition. Ptolemy says he would like to think on the deal, but for now, he will give 25,000 soldiers to the Honcho, and if he decides to give up the Karnakas men, he will no longer have to give the other 25,000 soldiers to the Honcho. Nabiti says it “was not a pleasure doing business with you”, and he leads the Honcho out of the gates of Shekinah.

Nabiti stops the legion on a beach in the middle of the journey back to Karnak, and they begin to plan and dissect what they saw in Shekinah. He says that they are running out of time to rescue the Karnakas men, as the few they saw looked like they were in poor health, and taking away a huge portion of the peoples food and supplies is only going to make their conditions worse. Amasis says he feels too guilty for taking the food and suggests they return everything to the people in Shekinah who need it. He says that the Victory Testament is supposed to reward the people who fought for victory, and that includes the Karnakas men being held prisoners in Shekinah that just lost the reward they deserved. However, Nabiti says that Menes will have Amasis killed if he broke one of the fundamental Laws of Karnak. Guprey, Droma’s son who is a member of Nabiti’s legion in the Honcho, begins to panic as he says he didn’t see his father, and believes he may be dead, and whilst he has a panic attack, Nabiti hits him over the head to knock him out to calm him down, and he states that he’s in the Honcho with “a bunch of Karnakas Princesses.”

As Aziza is cleaning Ptolemy’s robes, Ramila asks Aziza how many times she has had sex with Ptolemy. Aziza says none, as being forced into it isn’t counted as sex in her eyes, as she believes sex to be about love and passion. Ramila interrogates her about how fond Ptolemy has gotten towards Aziza, and Ramila, out of frustration, scratches Aziza’s eye so that it will leave a scar so that she is less beautiful, because she feels threatened by her. As Aziza bathes, she gazes at the scar over her eye and begins to cry, both tears of sadness at the pain and misery of her life, but also tears of joy, as she hopes being defaced will stop Ptolemy from raping her.

The next morning, as Souban tells Aziza that she’s been “Ramila’d” (which is the act of Ramila assaulting one of Ptolemy’s favoured slaves so as to brand them less attractive), Ptolemy prepares to announce to the people of Shekinah that he is reviving the slavery commission. Ramila wishes him good luck, whilst Tsafento has his men dispersed amongst the large crowd gathered in Shekinah Square armed and ready in case there are any acts of violence in response to the legislation. During Ptolemy’s speech, he is jeered and heckled by the crowd, and he has the remaining Karnakas men (who are now in the 300’s because of the death toll of his mistreatment), stood on show on a podium. He says that whilst it is sure to cause some alarm and angst and frustration, it is important to remember what happens when you act against the Emperor, and he proceeds to show the severed heads of the Karnakas men who have deceased, but instead of telling them that they passed away because of natural causes, he gloats that he had them killed because they rebelled against his cause, and that the same will happen to anyone who rebels against the cause, regardless of whether they’re Shekinan or Karnakan. He then has his army place chains and collars around the people in the crowd, as he and Ramila watch with pride from the terrace.


	4. Chapter Four

Droma begs Monifa to deliver a message to Purella he is alive and well. Ptolemy says that Droma and the other Karnakas men will undergo training in Shekinan military combat, which they describe as being different to Karnakas combat, as Shekinan military focuses more on body movement and positioning, whereas Karnakas combat focuses more on skills and strikes. Droma and the other 383 Karnakas men will be trained under Tsafento, and they will become loyal soldiers to Ptolemy and help Shekinah rise against Karnak. Aziza watches Droma begin training from her balcony as she cleans Ramila’s chambers. Ramila reports to Ptolemy that the reformation of the slavery commission has led to a decrease in industry productivity because nobody can do work anymore unless told to do so by their masters, and she also expresses fears about how they are going to ensure the Karnakas men turn their allegiances in favour of Shekinah. Ptolemy says that he will have to test the Karnakas men in combat to determine how crucial their loyalty will be, but he needs help keeping Shekinah afloat with the slavery commission reform. He says that with the finances and resources that was going to be used on his giant statue in the gates of Shekinah, he will approach Cezar, a great and prosperous Emperor who has been the ruler of a distant Empire called Djahi for several decades and has never faced any uprising or war, and his enormous wealth (personal wealth, as part of the great Djahi royal family, as opposed to wealth as an Empire) has led to him often providing assistance to neighbouring Empires. 

Nabiti returns to Karnak with his legion from the Honcho, and he informs Menes that the Karnakas men in Shekinah are suffering. Menes is disturbed by the news, and decides that he is going to launch an attack on the walls of Shekinah to rescue their men. Ptolemy arrives in Djahi alongside Tsafento and his army, as well as Ramila. Ptolemy says that he can offer Cezar a great deal of brass, limestone and gold (which came from his statue fund) in exchange for help keeping Shekinah’s industries afloat in the midst of the slavery commission. Whilst Cezar disapproves of Ptolemy reviving the slave commission, he says that he would be willing to send a legion from his army into Shekinah to work and keep Shekinah’s industries afloat. Cezar devises a plan in which his men can work on Shekinah’s industries, whilst Cezar can use the resources given by Ptolemy to trade with other Empires and can then use the money from those trades to give back to his soldiers for their work. Ptolemy thanks Cezar for his co-operation, though Cezar admits to his off-sider Hyasif that he despises Ptolemy. 

Purella visits Menes again and complains that it has been several days that the Karnakas men have been missing, whilst Menes says he is planning to invade Shekinah, end slavery and rescue the remaining Karnakas men. However, Purella says that it is too late, as Menes has proven he cares more about keeping the peace with Shekinah so that a war does not start than the lives of his own men. Purella says that she and the women of Karnak are working twice as hard to keep their own businesses afloat to keep their families alive as well as pump wealth into Menes’ Empire, but until he decides to do anything about their priorities, she will boycott Karnak’s industries. Menes tells Nabiti to prepare the entire Honcho (as opposed to just a legion), whilst he also informs Ramses that he will be participating in the invasion. Manu requests that he be allowed to join the Honcho, if not as a permanent member but just for this particular invasion, since Ptolemy also took several of his friends. However, Menes shuts the idea down, saying that Manu isn’t required in the Honcho. Manu is upset at the rejection at the hands of his father, but Thema tells him that his father is only protecting him from danger. Manu doesn’t believe it, and thinks his father has no faith in him, so he decides to escape, jumping out of his window when his family thinks he is asleep in his chambers.

As Droma and the rest of the Karnakas men continue their training, Tsafento reveals the next phase of their training will consist of the men facing off against each other in duels, where one must kill the other using the skills they’ve been taught. Tsafento says this process will help determine the men who want to be a part of Shekinah’s army from those that don’t, and those that don’t will be killed. Two Karnakas men face off against each other, and both are reluctant to attack the other, until one of the men gains enough courage to kill the other by brutally stabbing him multiple times with his sword as Ptolemy, Tsafento and Ramila watch from the stands.

Menes and Thema are awoken by Isis, who tells them that Manu is missing and hasn’t been seen by any of the helpers in the Temple of Karnak. Menes has Nabiti lead a legion of the Honcho out to search for him. Manu is seeking refuge with Yamon, an elderly barn-watcher in the town of Karnak. Manu grew up learning to ride his first horse, White Rule, with Yamon and has always considered him a close confidante as well as a mentor. Manu says that he simply wanted to get away from his family, particularly his father, who he believes doesn’t love him because he’s not the heir apparent to the Karnak Empire. Yamon advises Manu against joining the Honcho, because he believes it’s dangerous and if it’s not within his requirements as a Karnak royal, he shouldn’t do it. In the Temple of Karnak, Menes is furious that he is wasting time and resources on finding Manu, when they should be planning their invasion of Shekinah, and he confesses to Thema that this is the reason he is glad Manu is not the heir apparent. Isis overhears this, and she finds Rabiah and Amasis to tell them. She defends Manu, saying that he’s actually only ever wanted to follow in his fathers footsteps and earn his approval but has been shunned simply because he’s not the future Emperor, and she, along with Rabiah and Amasis, agree to set off on a trail of their own to find Manu. 

Menes receives a message from Cezar that Ptolemy has requested to enter into a formal alliance with Djahi in order to help the struggling Shekinah deal with their new influx of Karnakas soldiers as well as the struggling industries and the revival of the slave commission. Menes advises Cezar against helping Ptolemy, claiming that he did a “foul deed” by hijacking the walls of Karnak and stealing innocent men away from their families. Cezar says that he is yet to determine whether he will help Ptolemy, and says he’s travelling to Shekinah to inspect the resources, which Ptolemy promised. 

Aziza begins to feel ill and she realizes that she is “not yet of the Month” (which means she is yet to begin her monthly period cycle), and Souban believes she is pregnant, based on the size of her breasts as well as her increased appetite. Souban asks Aziza who she has had sex with, and she says that she has only had sex with Ptolemy. Knowing the baby is Ptolemy’s, Souban concludes she will be killed by Ramila, if not Ptolemy himself, for having an illegitimate child, so she suggest Aziza have sex with somebody else and deliberately be caught. Aziza is cleaning the dungeons when she sees Droma locked in his chamber. They sit and tell each other the story of their lives and how they came to be in the situation they are in. Droma was always a family man, and has been the pillar of the townspeople in Karnak for many years, always providing support (whether it material or financial) to those in need throughout Karnak, whilst still maintaining a friendship with the royal family of Karnak. Meanwhile, Aziza explains how she was the daughter of a great Empress Qazeem from a neighbouring Empire known as Jalalaped, and her mother is an evil Empress who killed almost her entire Empire, including Aziza’s father, when they began to rebel against her evil reign, but she has no idea whether Qazeem is still alive. Aziza eventually seduces Droma, and, going along with Souban’s plan to deliberately be caught having sex with Droma, she has sex with him through the bars of his cell. However, Souban is ordered elsewhere by Ramila and doesn’t have the chance to convince Ramila to go down into the chambers to catch Aziza, so Aziza had sex with Droma for nothing. 

Despite Menes promise that the Honcho would be sent to invade Shekinah, Purella learns that they are instead searching through the town for Manu, who is still missing. Purella rallies to a large group of women from the town who she has brought together that this is a reminder of where Menes’ priorities lie, as he is focusing on his son, as opposed to the hundreds of other lives that are at risk. Purella leads the large crowd of women marching to the Temple of Karnak, whilst they set fire to the shacks and huts in which they worked in so as to boycott Karnak’s industries, as Menes, Amenophis, Thema and Ramses look on at the burning town from their terrace in the Temple.


	5. Chapter Five

With the inferno raging through the town of Karnak, Menes and Amenophis sit down to discuss their tactics going forward. Amenophis says that he has never seen such conflict aimed at one Empire from so many different angles. Menes says that it all began when Ptolemy broke the rules of the Victory Testament and started a war against Karnak by breaching it’s walls and stealing it’s men. Menes says his main priority is still the Invasion of Shekinah, but Amenophis warns him that by focusing the Honcho on Shekinah will only turn Manu away even more. Meanwhile, Thema walks through the chanting crowds and the burning buildings to find Purella, and she request they have lunch up at the Temple of Karnak to discuss their situation. Thema says that as a mother, her number one priority will always be the safety of one of her children, which in this case is Manu, and so Purella causing chaos amongst the townspeople of Karnak is anger aimed in the wrong direction, as they are simply two parents who want to find their son and will use every resource imaginable to find him and ensure his safety. Purella says she understands and accepts her perspective, but she needs to do what is best for her own family as well, which is finding Droma and bringing back the Karnakas men. 

In Shekinah, the Karnakas men are dying in numbers due to the duels under Tsafento’s supervision, and Droma is dreading the day he is selected to take on one of his fellow townspeople. Aziza and Souban decide they will again try to be caught having sex with Droma. Aziza visits Droma again and asks him how he feels about having sex with her despite being married and a father. Droma says that he feels guilty, and during their first time together, he envisioned it was Purella as he climaxed. They both acknowledge the only reason they are finding solace in each other is because they both think that they are going to die soon and have nothing left to live for (although it’s part of Aziza’s plan). As they are having sex, Souban “accidentally” leads Ptolemy into the dungeons where he catches them having sex. He lambasts Aziza for being “unfaithful” to him and for getting enjoyment out of something he did not permit her, and he warns Droma that he will regret doing this. He drags Aziza up to his chamber, as she gives Souban a reassuring look even though she knows she will be punished severely for her actions.

Cezar arrives in Shekinah to inspect the brass, limestone and gold that was intended to be used for Ptolemy’s grand statue. Whilst in Shekinah, he realizes that Menes was right that the Karnakas men are suffering, because he is invited to a duel between two Karnakas men during his visit. He tells Hyasif that the slave commission and duelling is a barbaric act that doesn’t belong in today’s society. Hyasif believes that making a deal with Ptolemy for resources in exchange for soldiers could be making a deal with the devil. He decides he will agree to the deal, but will try and employ the Djahi soldiers to stage a heist within the walls of Shekinah to rescue the Karnakas men and carry forth an alliance with Karnak and his long-lasting friendship with Menes. He and Ptolemy agree to the trade, and he has his ship loaded with resources, but he says that he will have to travel back to Djahi to order his soldiers upon their arrival in Shekinah, which Ptolemy agrees with.   
As Cezar travels back to Djahi to gather his soldiers, he makes a pit stop in Karnak to visit Menes. He request a full discussion with the Inner Circle, so Amenophis, Thema, Nabiti and Ramses are also present with Menes and Cezar as Cezar reveals his plans to solidify their bonds: he will send the Djahi soldiers into Shekinah to help reform Shekinah’s industries, but in reality, they will be working with the Karnakas men on an escape route. Cezar will then have taken Ptolemy’s resources away from him as punishment for going against a Law of Karnak. Menes is suspicious of why Cezar has gone to such great lengths to help him out, but Cezar says that he owes him for something that happened during the most recent war. Menes is getting ready to employ the Honcho to meet the Army of Djahi on the shores halfway to Shekinah, but first he sets a time for the trial of Maleo before Nabiti and Ramses have to leave for the Invasion. 

Isis, Rabiah and Amasis scour the town in search of Manu, and they realize he may be beyond the walls. They travel outside the walls on their own search party, and spend a freezing cold night on the shores of a bay a distance from Karnak. Isis reminisces on the times she and Rabiah had together as young girls when Rabiah was still Menes’ and Thema’s slave. However, Rabiah is sensitive to the topic, as it serves as a reminder of the fact she’s never truly been accepted by Menes as anything more than a slave who “grew on him”. She says she still cannot forgive him for putting Amasis’ life at risk, but Amasis says he enjoyed the journey to Shekinah, as he enjoys spending time travelling on horseback to a foreign land. The mention of horses sparks a refreshment of Isis’ memory, and she believes she knows where Manu is. They travel back to Karnak, and into town, and they arrive at Yamon’s barn, where they find Manu hiding. Manu begs them not to take Yamon to their father, but Amasis says that Menes will want to speak with Yamon because he went behind his back and kept a secret from him. 

Menes calls for a trial day before Nabiti sets off, in which he deals with all the trials and legal matters that effect Karnak. The Inner Circle deals with a series of theft cases, before they call Yamon to the stand. Menes says he respects and admires Yamon, and has always trusted him with his family and children, but by keeping Manu’s location a secret from the Empire, he wasted the Honcho’s time that could have been spent focusing on the Invasion of Shekinah. Yamon pleads that he actually prevented Manu from joining the Honcho because he knew his father would disapprove, and never would have allowed Manu to do anything that would endanger him. Menes calls for the verdict, and the sentence is no direct contact with any members of the Royal family and constant supervision at his barn by a member of the Honcho. Menes, Thema, Nabiti and Ramses vote yes, whilst Amenophis, a life-long friend of Yamon’s, votes no, because he couldn’t bring himself to charge a friend. The next case is Maleo’s. Menes offers Maleo a sentence of permanent suspension from the watchtower, but Maleo asks for one more chance. He pleads or a position in the legion about to embark on the Invasion of Shekinah, as he believes his watching skills will be essential. Menes is reluctant, but agrees to the terms, saying Maleo can earn his position on the watchtower back if he proves himself useful during the Invasion of Shekinah.

After the trial day, Ramses visits the town of Karnak to view the damage and ruins from the uprising fires, and begins making calculations for how much expenses they will need for repairs. Whilst in town, he runs into Omorose at his father’s jewellery shop. She accompanies him on his walk around town, and tells Ramses that his family doesn’t understand where the townspeople come from when they feel they’re being neglected, because he’s always had an easy, privileged life. She says that when he is King, he should aspire to be the “peoples King”, and try to show to the people of Karnak that he is just like them. She says they love a love story, and a sense that their rulers are still human beings with emotions and feelings, and suggest they put on a front together. Whilst Ramses obviously knows this is Omorose being manipulative, he also concedes that she has a point, and that his family need to improve their image and perception amongst the people of Karnak soon. 

As Purella is rallying her women to march beyond the walls of Karnak, Menes interrupts the fiasco to make an announcement: he has commanded the Honcho to begin their Invasion of Shekinah. He receives rapturous cheers from the crowd below, but Purella remains cautiously optimistic, saying she won’t believe the Karnakas men will be returning until she sees it. Meanwhile, having been given the green light by Menes, Cezar loads his ship of Djahi soldiers and prepares them for entry into Shekinah. He orders them to perform any task of industry that Ptolemy gives them, but to interact with the Karnakas men and have them prepared for the Karnak Honcho’s invasion and rescue mission. Ptolemy is severely beating and raping Aziza as punishment for having sex with Droma, when he is interrupted by the arrival of Cezar in Shekinah, along with his large legion of Djahi soldiers that he promised Ptolemy. To celebrate their arrangement, and to welcome the Djahi King into Shekinah, Ptolemy has the slaves create a sprawling feast for Cezar. Monifa is also in the audience as Menes declares the Invasion of Shekinah as a spy. 

Souban sees Aziza’s bruises and scars, but is shocked when Aziza reveals Ptolemy repeatedly raped her. Souban says it’s customary for men to never want to touch a woman after she’s been with another man, which proves just how low Ptolemy’s standards are. Souban is concerned that the brutal beating could have hurt the baby, and she feels Aziza may have to come clean to Ptolemy about the pregnancy to protect her child. Ptolemy and Cezar have a feast whilst they watch a duel, which makes Cezar uncomfortable, though he doesn’t show it. A drunken Ptolemy says he wants to choose who participates in the duel, even though it is against the rules of combat put in place by Tsafento. Ptolemy silences him and reminds him that he makes the rules in Shekinah, and so in this case they can make an exception to the Order of Combat. Ptolemy then sadistically selects Droma to compete against another of Karnak’s finest fighters, as Aziza looks on in horror whilst Ptolemy stares deliberately at her.


	6. Chapter Six

In a third-person flashback, it goes back to Amenophis’ “miraculous” recovery, which the people of Karnak believed to be a miracle. However, he abdicates the Empire to his son, Menes, because his health still isn’t good enough to lead the Empire properly, and a young Menes assumes the role as Emperor of Karnak. An equally-young but more experienced ruler Ptolemy hears about the news of Menes rise as Emperor, and becomes bitterly enraged, as he considered himself the only young ruler in all of Egypt. Ptolemy has long been abusing his power over Karnak whilst Shekinah has been the Ruling Empire, committing crimes such as forcing the people of Karnak into slavery in his own city and giving them no financial support in any areas of their mutual trades. 

Menes tells his father that he wants to declare war on Shekinah, but Amenophis advises against it. He says that Shekinah is too powerful, and that it would be breaking his Oath of Submission. However, Menes says he no longer cares about his Oath of Submission, because Ptolemy is hurting the people of Karnak, and he wants to help the innocent people who are suffering under his reign. Menes begins training his Honcho, and tells them secretly that they are going to declare war on Shekinah. He recruits as many people as possible from the town and campaigns that there won’t have to be a war if Ptolemy agrees to end the slavery and give Karnak what it is entitled to as basic human rights. Menes requests an official constitutional meeting at the Palassia in the heart of Egypt, which is owned by the wealthiest man in all of Egypt, Cezar. He says that he wants to put forth a peace treaty with Ptolemy and Shekinah, and would like to run it by the Palassia, which consists of all the powerful rulers in Egypt. Cezar agrees to hold the meeting. 

We’re introduced to Jalalaped and the evil Empress Qazeem. She is even more despicable than Ptolemy, as she has a slavery commission, regularly kills people simply for speaking against her, and has an addiction to fire, frequently using fire as a weapon to kill innocent lives and destroy buildings. She is married to Bojo, but he despises her and wants to kill her and assume the rule over Jalalaped himself. However, she reveals she is pregnant. This changes Bojo’s mind, as he wants to raise the child and have her become the Empress herself. In Djahi, Cezar uses his wealth to build the second-largest (at the time) Empire in Egyptian history, behind Shekinah and ahead of Karnak, Jalalaped and Ussaii. He employs his Djahi townspeople to work on construction of the city so as to give them work and financial support to keep their families afloat. He meets a young Hyasif (who eventually became his second-in-command), and mentors him in combat training. He tells Hyasif about how his wife died from an infection, and he couldn’t bring himself to re-marry, even though it’s against the Laws of the Empire. He tells Hyasif that he was punished for breaking the rules by a previous rule-maker, and so he takes his role as the Head of Palassia very seriously, because his own induction into the role wasn’t widely accepted.

Cezar holds a meeting with the Palassia, and Qazeem, Yralaia, Ptolemy and Menes are all in attendance. Cezar says the constitution is in meeting. Menes says he has a peace treaty offering for Ptolemy and the Shekinah Empire: he will start a war against Shekinah if Ptolemy doesn’t stop the abuse to the people of Karnak and doesn’t end the slavery commission. Ptolemy hysterically laughs and dismisses the idea of Menes leading a war against Shekinah, as Karnak have no resources and would be easily overpowered by Shekinah. Ptolemy officially declines the peace treaty, and Cezar says that Menes will be held on trial for breaking his Oath of Submission. Whilst they are talking in private, Cezar says that whilst he respects and has a great deal of admiration for Menes, more so than Ptolemy, he can’t ignore the fact that Menes broke his Oath. Menes warns Cezar that many innocent lives may be lost in this war, but he has no choice, as Ptolemy simply must be stopped. 

Whilst Menes is awaiting trial, he gathers a strong army and devises an intricate plan to invade Shekinah, while his people also secretly build large weapons to attack Shekinah from afar. They build shields which link together to create a wall, whilst Menes also uses the gas from local embers and coalmines around the town to create fuel for a gigantic cannon. Ptolemy hosts a feast in which he mocks Karnak’s attempts at a war and dismisses Menes’ claims. Whilst at the feast, he meets a prostitute named Ramila, and they have sex, as he finds her lust for the death of Karnak appealing and sexually attractive. After they get to know each other and continue having sex, Ptolemy becomes more exclusive, demanding she be the only prostitute brought to his chambers, and they agree to get married, as long as he “whips the prostitution out of her.” She agrees, and allows herself to be whipped severely by Ptolemy in order to gain his full appreciation, and several days later, they wed in a traditionally elaborate Shekinan ceremony. 

Cezar talks to Yralaia and Qazeem about where they want to back their support behind, and both Qazeem and Yralaia want Menes’ head for being an Oath-Breaker, so they agree to fight with Ptolemy. Cezar is left with the choice of whether to help his friend who he has the most respect for, or to follow the rest of the constitution and help the more dangerous ruler in Ptolemy. Ptolemy is readying his army behind the walls of Shekinah, whilst the Djahi army mans the gates and exterior walls (as Cezar elects to help defend Shekinah, much to Cezar’s own guilt) and the Ussaii and Jalalaped armies meet the Karnakas army across the field. Both Qazeem and Yralaia are shocked at the number of soldiers Menes managed to rally together, but nevertheless believe they can take them. However, thanks to Menes’ wall shields, the Ussaii and Jalalaped armies cannot penetrate Menes’ army, and Menes eventually has the Karnakas men randomly attack the approaching armies, spearing them through their shields and marching in one straight line as they co-operatively take out the larger army in their way. As they are so impenetrable, they wipe out most of Jalalaped’s army, and Menes himself personally kills Yralaia (though only in self-defence, as he gave him the chance to retreat). However, Qazeem, realizing she has been defeated, retreats, and calls her remaining army to abandon Shekinah and return to Jalalaped. 

Upon returning to Jalalaped after defeat, the people of Jalalaped rebel against Qazeem, as they believe she led their loved ones to their deaths without any regard for their lives. Qazeem, who it’s revealed has had her baby (which it is revealed is Aziza), looks out on the town that’s erupting into anarchy below, and in a fit of rage, she has everyone below killed, whilst she sets fire to the buildings and the entire town. In one of the stores is her husband, who’s burnt to death, and she also intentionally leaves baby Aziza in a burning room as she casually walks out. The same day, Menes then offers the soldiers of Ussaii, who are no without their leader, the chance to fight for Karnak and reap the benefits. Whilst most agree to put their differing Empires aside and fight together for peace amongst the Palassia, others refuse and remain loyal to their deceased Emperor’s views. Menes kills those men, and then marches forward towards the Djahi army with an even larger army. Cezar relents and says that whilst he won’t help Menes and Karnak invade and defeat Shekinah, he won’t stop them doing so, and he leads his soldiers back to Djahi, with Menes respecting his wishes to keep is Empire intact. 

It’s then between Menes army and the much larger Shekinan army, but Menes continues using his Wall shield to penetrate the walls of Shekinah, and they proceed to enter Shekinah, killing and attacking their soldiers and causing a brilliant fight, though Karnak also loses a lot of men. When Menes leads a brigade up to the tower in which Ptolemy is watching from, he forces Ptolemy to call a retreat, and officially declare surrender, resulting in victory to Menes and the Rule of Palassia returning to Karnak once more. As he is departing Shekinah, Menes says to Ptolemy, “I’ll send you the Victory Testament when I feel like it.” He and his army continue through to Ussaii, telling the people that their ruler has been defeated, and that he is now the Ruler of Palassia, and they can join his army, which the entire city does, increasing his Empire greatly. They then move on to Jalalaped, where they find the city in ruins after Qazeem’s outburst, and they collect survivors, also allowing them to join their Empire, whilst Qazeem lives in peace in the city without the responsibility of being an Empress and having people to look after and care for. Menes says that “she’s as good as dead”, because she has no allies except for a very small army which can live in harmony in the city. On his way out, Menes hears a crying baby, and finds baby Aziza, almost crushed amongst the rubble but alive, and he saves her and takes her back to Karnak.

Upon his return to Karnak, Menes is welcomed back like a hero, and Amenophis tells how they are building a gigantic wall across the fields a few miles outside the gates of Karnak to represent what everyone in the town is calling Menes’ Wall, a reference to his shield technique that helped win the war against Shekinah. Amenophis says that the battle is without a doubt the greatest triumph the world has ever seen, as Menes led a relatively small army into forcing two larger Empires to surrender, killing one Emperor, defeating an Empire three times the size of his army, and then increasing his own Empire by five times. Menes reunites with his wife Thema and introduces her to the baby Aziza, who they say is a child of Jalalaped, but who Menes has a soft spot for. Menes then lives on as Karnak holds the Rule of Palassia whilst Ptolemy and Shekinah are under Karnak’s mercy, whilst Cezar feels he owes Menes for turning his back on Menes.


	7. Chapter Seven

Back in the present day, Droma prepares for his duel whilst Ptolemy and Cezar watch on. Ptolemy taunts and gloats, much to the disturbance of Cezar. When Ptolemy reveals that Droma is the “spiritual leader” of the Karnakas men, Droma particularly interests Cezar, as he wants his Djahi soldiers to work with the Karnakas men. He also learns that the duels have helped train around 70 new soldiers that are skilled enough to join the Shekinan army and take on Karnak to win back the Rule of Palassia which Menes unfairly won, because he was an Oath-Breaker. Ptolemy brings up how Cezar abandoned the Shekinan army back when Menes first declared war on Ptolemy. Cezar said that he was following the rest of the Palassia, and they made an executive decision to back down rather than lose to Menes. Ptolemy asks Cezar if Shekinah were to re-establish an army large enough to take on Karnak whether he would join them in taking down Karnak, and Cezar says he has no “sides”, he just chooses what is best for the people of Djahi. Ptolemy asks on the status of Jalalaped and Qazeem. Cezar says that last he heard, Qazeem was living a very low-key life, as she wants to enjoy her retirement years, and is protected by a minimal army, so remote that nobody has even bothered to threaten it since Menes’ won the war. Ptolemy enquires whether they should try and revive Qazeem’s interest in the Palassia affairs. 

Droma enters the gladiatorial arena where he will take on Semmys, a young boy from Karnak whose around about the same age as his young son Guprey. Semmys is considered the finest swordsman of all the Karnakas men, which is why Ptolemy made him go against Droma. As the battle begins, the wealthy people of Shekinah, and friends of Ptolemy’s, bet on who will win. Droma and Semmys initially are hesitant to attack each other, as they are extremely close, however, once Ptolemy encourages the crowds to support Semmys (because of his agenda against Droma) Semmys’ arrogant side begins to show, and he feels confident enough to strike Droma. He aggressively launches at Droma, but Droma is still reluctant to retaliate, until Semmys taunts him to the point where Droma strikes defensively. He is sliced on the shoulder by Semmys, but he manages to get back up and pin Semmys to the ground, where he stabs him in the stomach with his sword. Semmys, slowly and painfully dying, begins to cry and says he wants to go home, before Droma puts him out of his misery, much to the anger and disappointment of the predominantly pro-Semmys crowd, but to the relief of Cezar. 

One of Cezar’s soldiers, Riqo, takes Droma into care after the fight, and he reveals to him that Cezar sent the Djahi soldiers into Shekinah as part of a secret plan to break them out. Droma isn’t sure if he can fully trust Riqo or Cezar, but request that he find the slave called Aziza and have her tend to his wounds. Meanwhile, Manu escapes his chambers yet again to join the Honcho that is departing Karnak on their journey to Shekinah. He knocks out one of the soldiers and steals his uniform, and as Nabiti and Menes lead the Invasion, he joins along, though nobody else notices. Menes and Ramses say goodbye to Thema and Amenophis and the rest of their family, whilst Amasis says goodbye to Rabiah, as the people of Karnak upon their departure cheer them on.   
Monifa, who it’s revealed was sent by Ptolemy back into Karnak to watch out for any signs of retaliation by Menes and the Honcho, stirs up trouble by anonymously revealing to Purella that the men in Karnak are being forced to duel against each other, and the original 404 that were taken into Shekinah have now decreased by about half, and more are continuing to die until Ptolemy ends up with an army he wants and deems good enough to defend the Empire against Karnak and take back the Rule of Palassia. Furious at the secrets that Menes has been hiding from the people of Karnak simply to keep the peace in the town, she rallies her the hundreds of women from the town and take their children marching out the gates of Karnak, where they want to find a new home where they can be respected and treated fairly. Thema catches Purella on her way out and begs her not to do this, as life outside the walls of Karnak can be extremely dangerous given a lack of food, water and shelter, as well as the natural conditions, and Thema warns that once she leaves, she’s committed an act against the Empire, and will not be permitted re-entry into Karnak. Purella ignores Thema’s warnings, and Thema wishes her luck. 

Isis realizes that Manu has left again, and she and Rabiah fear that he has joined the Honcho without anybody knowing. Isis tells Thema that Manu has left, but Amenophis says that it will be too late to catch up to the Honcho, which left several hours earlier, so Isis embarks on a solo mission to find Manu, or at least catch up to the Honcho and warn Menes that Manu is with them. Cezar arrives at the “safe-point”, which is the half-way landing where the Karnak and Djahi armies agreed to pit stop whilst on their way to Shekinah so they can devise tactics to safely invade Shekinah and ensure the rescue of all remaining Karnakas men. 

Meanwhile, inside the walls of Shekinah, Droma tells Aziza that he is planning to escape via the Djahi’s help, and he wants to take Aziza with him. Aziza is reluctant, because she doesn’t trust Cezar or the Djahi Empire, as she knows their history with Ptolemy and the Shekinah Empire and the part Cezar played in ensuring Ptolemy’s Rule of Palassia as well as his attempts to spark the downfall of Karnak as an Empire. However, Droma says that he has no choice and is willing to accept any chance at freedom he can get. Ptolemy arrives downstairs and begins lavishing praise on Droma (after Cezar talked him up, hoping that praising Droma would save Ptolemy from killing him out of spite), and he reveals that he wants him to be in the Army of Shekinah. Ptolemy says that he’s building a war against Karnak, and it would be the sweetest revenge to the Oath-Breaker if his downfall were brought by some of his own men. 

Menes eventually leads the Honcho to the “safe-spot” where they are greeted by the Djahi army, led by Cezar. Together, they plan their attack on Shekinah, agreeing that together they can easily out-strengthen and out-number the Shekinan army, and their success will depend largely on whether the Djahi soldiers employed within the walls of Shekinah are discrete and successful enough in their mission to organize the soldiers into the correct place at the correct time for them to all be safe. Menes, Cezar, Nabiti, Amasis, Hyasif, Guprey and Ramses are planning their strategies when they see Purella leading a group of women over the hill. Menes is baffled, and Amasis has to silence Guprey from trying to catch his mother’s attention. Menes believes Purella has rebelled against the Empire and escaped as a protest against Menes, but he nevertheless knows that he needs to keep the women silenced and safe, because they could interrupt their plans for an invasion. Menes sends Guprey on horseback alongside Amasis to notify Purella of their location, and they manage to lure the women into following Menes. When they meet Menes, he commands them to listen to and obey everything that he says, because if their plan succeeds, they will be able to bring back the Karnakas men. 

Purella lambasts Menes for his lies and secrecy, but Menes says that he didn’t want to create the kind of panic and disorder that would lead to Purella rebelling, which he now realizes, happened anyway. Menes says he will help get their men back, but he can’t promise all of the women’s men will be alive. One woman in particular, Lyria, says that four men she loves (her father, her husband, and her two sons) were taken, and Cezar warns her there is a good chance they may not all have made it out alive. Purella also interrogates Menes’ sudden alliance with Cezar and the Djahi Empire, when they played a detrimental role in Karnak’s last downfall and Ptolemy’s almost-victory in the last war, but Menes says that Cezar is the key to saving the lives of the Karnakas men. As Ptolemy is beginning to no longer think of Droma as a threat, Monifa returns from Karnak and reveals to Ptolemy everything that he learned during his time in Karnak: that Karnak has formed an alliance with Djahi, and that the Djahi soldiers employed in Shekinah are actually on a rescue mission to help the Karnakas men escape, and that Cezar lied about their trade and manipulated the situation to get the brass, limestone and gold for free, and that together, the Karnak and Djahi armies are planning an invasion of Shekinah to get their Karnakas men back. Ptolemy is furious, and vows to get revenge on anyone associated with Karnak or Djahi.


	8. Chapter Eight

Ptolemy is so livid with Cezar’s deception that he instructs his army to kill every slave, every Karnakas man, and every Djahi soldier that they find. He and Ramila watch furiously, with Monifa in the background, as his army raid Shekinah and brutally slaughter anyone they believe has any association with Djahi or Karnak. When Riqo knows that Ptolemy has found out about their secret mission in Shekinah, he rounds up his army, as well as Droma’s closest group, and together they fight their way through the chaos and mayhem. They eventually find a hiding place where Shekinan soldiers won’t find them, but Droma won’t leave without Aziza, and he hurries back inside the Meeka whilst avoiding swords, spears and arrows to find Aziza. She pleads with Droma to carry the elderly Souban on his back, and the trio escape back to the hiding place.

After a long journey, Isis manages to eventually catch up to the Honcho, and warns her father that Manu has escaped Karnak and may be amongst the Honcho. Manu hides in the trees to avoid being discovered by his father, who begins a one-by-one inspection of the men in the Honcho to see if Manu is hiding in disguise. Manu hears his father bemoaning his son’s temperamental behaviour and tells Cezar that it’s this kind of behaviour which makes him glad that Manu will never be a ruler, though he doesn’t know his son is in the vicinity listening. Isis says that whilst she is with her father and the Honcho, she wants to fight with them and restore her father’s name, but Menes tells her to stay behind with the women led by Purella. However, Isis says that she will fight with or without his permission, and Menes eventually relents and allows her to participate with the Honcho.

Ptolemy is determined to find Droma, believing him to be involved in the plan, since he is the self-proclaimed “spiritual leader” of the Karnakas men. Droma says he feels guilty for not being out in the field defending his men from the attacks by the Shekinan army, and he runs out of their burrow and begins fighting alongside the Djahi soldiers and Karnakas men. However, as he is fighting, Tsafento, who holds him at sword-point and orders all the fighting to stop catches him or Droma will be killed. Ptolemy orders that every Djahi soldier and Karnakas man drop their weapons and surrender, and he forces Droma to strip naked in the middle of the town square. He begins to whip him repeatedly, and says he will not stop until he tells him where Aziza the slave is. As Aziza watches on, she wants to run out and expose herself, but Souban stops her, and reminds her that she has a life inside of her that needs protecting. Ptolemy says that Droma’s intentions since his arrival in Shekinah were to steal Aziza away from him. Ramila is listening, and is furious at her husband’s obsession with Aziza, and she decides to find Aziza herself so that she can kill her, as she gets out the special blade that Ptolemy had made for her.

Maleo returns from Shekinah, where Menes used his watching skills to determine whether everything inside the walls of Shekinah with the Djahi army had gone according to plan. Menes and Cezar say the Djahi soldiers were supposed to have found one of the Karnakas men guilty of a crime, and gathered them all in an isolated location to punish them brutally, so as to go along with Ptolemy’s enthusiasm for brutal law enforcement. However, Maleo returns early, which alarms Menes and Cezar, and he informs them that something has gone wrong, as a battle has erupted within Shekinah, and Cezar concludes their plan had been discovered before they had a chance to even set it into motion, and Purella then becomes suspicious that it was the Djahi men who foiled the plan, and betrayed the Karnakas men. Menes doesn’t believe it, but Purella points out the long history between Djahi and Shekinah, and that it’s most likely that the Djahi soldiers turned on the Karnakas men in order to prove their loyalty and allegiance to Ptolemy. Although Menes refuses to believe it, there is obvious tension between he and Cezar, as both try and determine what exactly went wrong.

Back in Karnak, Yassir informs Amenophis, Thema and Rabiah that Menes’ health has improved based on all of the tests and supervision he’s done over Menes, but says it wasn’t a good idea for him to be entering into battle with his current state of health. Meanwhile, Thema is rattled with nerves, as three of her children as well as her husband are out on the battlefield. She has a lunch with Rabiah, and together, they discuss her blossoming relationship with Amasis. Meanwhile in Shekinah, Ptolemy continues to torture Droma for information on Aziza, but he refuses to tell him. Eventually, Ramila finds their hiding burrow, and pulls Aziza out, dragging her across the dirt in the middle of the town square by the hair and kicking into her repeatedly. Just as Ramila is about to kill her with her blade, much to Droma’s horror, Aziza announces that the child she is pregnant with is not Droma’s (as she informed Ptolemy and Ramila previously) but is actually Ptolemy’s. She stands up and looks Ramila directly in the eye and says that if she kills her, she also kills the heir apparent to the Shekinan Empire. Ramila is mortified, and in a fit of rage, she attempts to strangle Aziza. However, Ptolemy pulls Ramila off her, and has his soldiers hold both Aziza and Droma prisoners in the courtyard whilst both are naked.

Menes and Cezar decide they are going to have to launch their attack on Shekinah now, before any more blood is spilled, and they begin their approach towards Shekinah. Menes warns Purella to keep her women where they are, and when they bring their men back from Shekinah, he will inform them of their women’s location. However, he also warns Purella that this will be their final goodbye, as she won’t be allowed back into Karnak, even if Droma is. Finally, the Honcho and the Djahi army reach Shekinah, and Cezar makes a reference to Menes’ legendary Wall during his last and most celebrated invasion of Shekinah against Ptolemy, but Menes says this time is much different, as he has more people than either Karnak or Shekinah had back then put together. They launch a fireball over the walls of Shekinah to alert Ptolemy that they are launching an attack on Shekinah. The Karnak and Djahi armies raid the walls of Shekinah, scaling the walls whilst killing many of Shekinah’s watchmen and soldiers, and they enter the town.

Menes and Cezar enter the town square of Shekinah in their carriages with armed soldiers all around them, they finally come face to face with Ptolemy. He calls Cezar a coward for entering the walls of Shekinah offering peace but instead starting wars, but Cezar says that Ptolemy is a barbarian whose public name only brings whoever is associated with it great shame. Menes says, “You remember how this goes, don’t you?” and proceeds to offer Ptolemy a peace treaty: allow the men of Karnakas as well as the Djahi soldiers and Shekinan slaves to walk out of the gates of Shekinah free, or he will kill each and every Shekinan man and woman in the town until Ptolemy has nothing left. However, Ptolemy says, “I won’t make the same mistake twice”, and has his soldiers up high begin shooting arrows down at them, which they have to avoid. Another battle then breaks out, with Amasis freeing Droma, but Droma insists he take Aziza and Souban outside the walls first, which Amasis agrees to. Droma stays back and fights alongside Menes, Ramses, Isis, Nabiti, Guprey, Cezar and Hyasif, but Hyasif catches a stray arrow in the neck and dies on the spot. Furious at the loss of his second-in-command and closest ally in Hyasif, Cezar breaks away from the major battle to directly engage with Ptolemy. As they are fighting, however, Ramila emerges from behind Ptolemy and stabs him in the shoulder, seriously wounding him as he crumbles to the floor. Riqo tells Cezar to finish the job and kill Ptolemy, but Cezar says that killing an Emperor could have serious repercussions, and would rather see him suffer with his falling Empire. Cezar whispers in Ptolemy’s ear as he collapses to the floor bleeding that his Empire is currently falling down around him, and that he’s lost everything he worked for.

Ramila weeps as she regrets stabbing Ptolemy in an outburst triggered by jealousy, and she tries to pursuit Aziza. However, as she chases after Aziza, Guprey, who tries to stop her from escaping out the gates of Shekinah, however, Ramila stabs Guprey in the stomach, tackles her to the ground and he falls to the ground. Knowing Droma will want to kill her, she abandons her plans to kill Aziza, and instead retreats in a chamber, watching the battle unfold as she witnesses a devastated Droma find his son dying on the ground. Ptolemy manages to get up from his stab wound, and fights off several Karnakas men, killing them with just one arm and a wounded shoulder. Menes is shocked when one of the soldiers takes off his uniform on the battlefield and reveals himself to be Manu, who impresses his father with his skill and courage on the battlefield. Isis, Ramses and Manu fight together and defend each other during the battle as well. Meanwhile, outside the gates, Aziza and Souban wait anxiously to be rescued, as they have nowhere to go, and Aziza prays that Droma makes it out alive.

When Menes finally has Ptolemy cornered, Ptolemy surrenders, but on one condition: they return Aziza to him, as she is carrying his only true heir to the Shekinan Empire. Menes says he will try and find her, though it’s unlikely, as she has probably already escaped by now. Menes finally offers the chance for every Shekinan soldier and slave to join him and return to Karnak or Djahi to live a life of peace and freedom. Ptolemy watches as he loses almost his entire Empire to Menes and Cezar, whilst Ramila emerges from her hiding chamber and apologizes to Ptolemy for stabbing him and claims she loves him until the end of time and that she will help him get revenge on Menes and Cezar. But Ptolemy says that he’s not interested in revenge against Karnak and Djahi, and Menes and Cezar, but he instead wants revenge against Aziza. He says that if Ramila truly loves him, she will help him find Aziza and his child, and kill Aziza, and they agree to focus on the future of the Shekinan Empire, which lies in the hands of Aziza’s baby.

Menes and Cezar lead their combined armies out of Shekinah after their successful Invasion, though it’s not all good news: Droma is carrying his slowly-dying son in his arms, but wants to deliver him to Purella so that she can say goodbye to her son; Cezar tells Nabiti how important a second-in-command is to an Emperor, as he mourns the death of Hyasif; Menes, meanwhile, is glad that he’s reunited with his three children Ramses, Isis and Manu, but is shocked and devastated by just how many Karnakas men died within the walls of Shekinah before they could save them. Menes tells Manu that he is proud of him, and believes he would make a fine inclusion to the Honcho.

Eventually, they all meet up with Purella and the women, and Guprey manages to stay alive just long enough to say a devastating goodbye to his mother. Droma prepares to return with his wife to Karnak, but Purella informs him that they will not be permitted back in Karnak. Droma says that if Purella is not allowed back in Karnak, then he won’t be returning either. He attempts to convince his Karnakas men as well as the Shekinan slaves (including an unconscious Aziza) to help he and his wife Purella and her women find their own place to call home, and Menes is shocked at the amount of Karnakas men that actually follow Droma. Menes warns them all their change in allegiance to Droma means they cannot return to Karnak, which they all seem to accept as part of their fate as they follow Droma and Purella into a new direction.

Menes and Cezar confess their disappointment in the lack of gratitude shown by the Karnakas men, who abandoned him for their own “spiritual leader” Droma, and they agree to remain allies for the rest of their time as Emperors of their respective Empires, and part ways. Menes leads the Honcho back to Karnak, where Amasis reunites with Rabiah, Thema gets all of her children back, Amenophis congratulates Menes on another successful Oceanic, and Menes and Thema reunite.

The final scene shows Droma and Purella leading their exhausted followers (consisting of Karnakas men and women and the Shekinan slaves) through a city in ruins, and it’s revealed to only the viewers through an old etching into a wall that it is the remains of Jalalaped, the Empire ruled by the evil Empress Qazeem, Aziza’s mother.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a break in the story, set obviously after the events of the first eight chapters. Take this as something of a sequel/continuation of the story.

Aziza awakens after her journey with Purella’s women, the Karnakas men and the rest of the Shekinan slaves and is disoriented after her fall. She realizes that she fell and begins to panic that she has lost her child. However, Souban is there to calm her down and let her know that she felt the baby kick on several occasions whilst she was unconscious. Souban tells Aziza to get some rest and informs the Karnakas men not to disturb her, whilst Aziza is oblivious to the fact that she is in Jalalaped where she was born. Droma and the Karnakas men arrive at the gates of Jalalaped and ask for permission to enter, but the Jalalaped guards refuse entry. Eventually, the guards are given permission to allow Droma and his followers into Jalalaped, but are only permitted to remain in the town square, where Empress Qazeem will address them. As they are all standing, Qazeem finally walks out onto the terrace above them and request who they are and what they want. Droma says that his followers are made up of Karnakas men and women, and Shekinan slaves, and all are neutral when it comes to the war between Karnak and Shekinah. Qazeem refuses to believe it and thinks either Menes or Ptolemy has sent them into Jalalaped to cause trouble for her as revenge for the Jalalaped abandonment of Shekinah and the attack on Karnak back in the war. Droma says that they just need food, water and shelter and are willing to work for it and then Qazeem can keep her money. She eventually agrees, but Aziza wakes up in her carriage and realizes they are in Jalalaped and that her mother is still alive.

In Shekinah, Ptolemy and Ramila inspect the ruins of the Empire, and Ptolemy asks Tsafento to round up all the remaining Shekinan soldiers. He also asks Monifa on an update of the Empires. Monifa says that Droma and Purella were seen leading the Shekinan slaves and Karnakas townspeople across the Oceanic, and they could potentially be heading to Jalalaped. Meanwhile, in Karnak, they are thriving, with Menes’ Wall finally being completed, leaving the Empire virtually impenetrable, as he has a legion of the Honcho positioned at the two walls protecting the city. And in Djahi, Cezar used the brass, limestone and gold given by Ptolemy to trade to several other Empires in exchange for money, and brought himself an even stronger and larger army. Ptolemy says he may have to consider forgiving Qazeem for her betrayal on the fields during the war in order to give Shekinah a strong, prosperous ally.

The Inner Circle holds an induction ceremony for Manu, who Menes finally allows to be inducted into the Honcho. Manu celebrates by partying with Ramses, Amasis, Nabiti and several others from the Honcho. Thema tells Menes that her family is at peace, as Ramses and Manu are both now in the Honcho, and Rabiah is happy with Amasis. When Thema mentions how they saved Rabiah from a potentially awful fate, she remembers when she looked after a young Aziza when she was a child in Karnak. As the people of Karnak were in unrest about the influx of Shekinan people entering Karnak, despite Menes’ insistence that they have taken Oaths of Submission, Thema tried to ensure Aziza wasn’t given harsh treatment by making her the royal family’s official “slave”, which was her title, though they treated her favourably because of Thema’s maternal instincts. Menes tried to warn Thema that showing her attachment to Aziza could upset the people of Karnak, so she needs to treat her closeness to Aziza a secret. Thema promised she would look after her and protect her whilst the people of Karnak would think of her as nothing more than the child slave of Karnak’s Queen. However, when Ptolemy and the Shekinan army enter Karnak to discuss the terms of the Victory Testament upon Menes’ great victory, they reach a deal where Karnak will give Shekinah two dozen slaves from Jalalaped. As Ptolemy inspects the slaves to choose which he would like to take back to Shekinah, he reveals that he has heard many great things about the child slave Aziza. Thema is confused at how he knew about Aziza when she had been their secret slave, and Menes learns they must have had an informant who knew of how close they had gotten to Aziza. Thema pleads with Menes not to let Ptolemy take her away from them, but Menes insists that it is essential they keep the people of their own Empire happy, and showing favouritism towards one slave in particular would raise suspicions. Menes consoles Thema as she watches Aziza be taken away with Ptolemy, knowing the awful fate that would await her once she grew up in Shekinah. 

Ptolemy sends out the remaining members of his army to find Droma and Purella’s group, which he believes has Aziza. Meanwhile, he and Ramila have sex in the middle of the deserted town square of Shekinah after having lost their Empire to Menes. He decides to accompany his army on their hunt for Aziza. He says he is furious that half of his people have followed Menes to Karnak and turned their back on Shekinah in favour of the “Oath-Breaker”, and the other half have escaped his reign to seek freedom with the Karnakas people. 

Aziza talks to Souban and panics, telling Souban that Qazeem is an evil woman who cannot be trusted, and that she abandoned her as a baby, leaving her for dead. Souban says that she is aware of how shocking this must be for Aziza, but she is offering Jalalaped as refuge for the Karnakas people and the Shekinan slaves, and that she has a baby on the way that she has to look after. Souban says that Qazeem won’t know who Aziza is, so long as she stays under the radar. Meanwhile, Qazeem tells her off-sider Elession that she is concerned about the presence of the Karnakas and Shekinan slaves in Jalalaped. Droma rallies his large group of Karnakas men, as well as the Shekinan slaves, and announces they are going to contribute to Jalalaped’s industries to help keep the Empire afloat in exchange for their safe refuge, which everyone responds positively to, including Qazeem, who believes she may be able to use Droma’s seeming loyalty to help rebuild an army that could take down Karnak. 

With Manu now part of the Honcho, he begins to work closely with Ramses, Nabiti, Amenophis and Amasis. During training for combat, he begins to be annoyed at how the members of the Honcho treat him, constantly mocking his status as the son who won’t be King, but Ramses comes to his defence. Ramses and Manu talk, and Ramses confesses to Manu that he now has the desire to be the future Emperor of Karnak and the Palassia, but tells Manu that when he is crowned as Emperor, he will make Manu the Commander of the Honcho, because he wants his brother to fight by his side. Isis and Rabiah watch their brothers train, and Isis reveals that before they adopted Rabiah, their parents were looking to adopt a young child-slave Aziza, but she tells Rabiah that it has to remain between them, and that she’s relieved they adopted Rabiah, because she feels “closer to her than anyone else in the world.”

Aziza approaches Droma and finds him training, and they have their first conversation since they escaped Shekinah as hostages of Ptolemy’s. Droma says he sympathizes with Aziza’s situation, and says he finds her mother to be repulsive, but he has people he loves and needs to look after, and Qazeem is offering them a safe haven. Aziza says she understands, but warns him that it may be dangerous, as Qazeem can’t be trusted, and is renowned for her wicked temper and allegiance to nobody except herself, as proven by the fact she tried to burn her husband and daughter alive. She discusses their affair in Shekinah, and Droma says that it was purely a case of two people trying to find love in a dark situation, and he believed he was going to die, so they can no longer continue their affair, since he is now with Purella once again. However, Aziza reveals to Droma that she loves him, and that once a man has saved a woman’s life, she cannot forget it. Droma, trying to end his connection to Aziza, lambasts her, calling her nothing more than a slave who served a purpose to Droma in a time of need. He leaves Aziza, hunched over and crying as she accepts that she’s perhaps more alone in Jalalaped than she realized.

Meanwhile, as everyone is asleep, a huge and destructive storm hits the nearby Empire of Hathor, and whilst the existing structure of the Empire remains undamaged, the town – constructed only out of native Palassian materials and resources – is destroyed. Hundreds of screaming people panic to escape the ruins as their homes fall down around them, whilst the Emperor, Sezbazistas, has his Hathorn Army try and rescue as many families as possible, but he can only watch as his town is hit by harrowing winds and torrential downpour, forcing many to abandon their homes and places of work, but the death toll also rises.


	10. Chapter Ten

Although Karnak received some of the aftermath of the storm, they only suffered minimal damage, with several buildings around the town having had pieces of their roof fall off, and trees fall on their properties, as well as flooding from the Oceanic. He has Nabiti and Amasis assist the locals – now led by the self-proclaimed ‘Amir’ called Tobat, in the wake of Droma’s departure from Karnak – in rebuilding whatever damage was done. As he and Thema lay in bed looking out at the stormy skies from their chamber window, they are interrupted by Amenophis, who delivers the news about the destruction in Hathor. Amenophis believes they should assemble a legion of the Honcho to journey to Hathor and help the people in need, because Sezbazistas and Karnak have long remained allies, as Amenophis fought in several battles with Sezbazistas’ father decades earlier, and he even offers to lead the Honcho himself, despite his age, because he’s that confident he would not be hurt, but Thema is nervous about the whole idea, as she doesn’t want either of them venturing out into the wilderness in these conditions. Menes agrees with both his wife and his father, but he decides he will seek advice from less-bias parties, such as the Palassian rulers, including Ptolemy and Qazeem, if need be, in how to handle the recovery process regarding Hathor.

Menes travels to Palassia with several guards from the Honcho, where he reunites with Cezar of Djahi. Menes and Cezar discuss the Storm of Hathor, and consider how to go about helping Hathor, and Sezbazistas in particular, to ensure peace in the Palassia. Cezar says this could be a blessing in disguise, as it’s significantly weakened Hathor, which only emphasizes the fact that they are at the Palassia’s mercy. However, Menes says that Hathor have always been allies of Karnak’s, and he’s not about to break tradition. They agree to have all the Emperors in Palassia meet to discuss the recovery process in Hathor. Cezar has his Djahi army notify Jalalaped, Shekinah and Hathor of an impending meeting in the Palassia between the Emperors to discuss the extent to which the rest of the Palassia will help Hathor so that it’s fair.

In Jalalaped, Qazeem arranges a meeting with Droma. She invites he and Purella to a feast to discuss his loyalties, and Droma says that whilst he had a great deal of respect for Menes, as they grew up together as young boys under the reign of Amenophis, he believes that Menes lost his way at some point as he became too powerful, and he became too invested in his war against Ptolemy to be a good Emperor for the people. Qazeem interrogates Purella as well about her influence over the women of Karnak. She says that she heard messages of how Purella has rivalled Thema for female supremacy amongst the Palassia, because whilst Thema has the official title of Empress of the Palassia, Purella has gathered an unprecedented following of non-combatant followers, all of who are women. Qazeem expresses her concern that Droma is too powerful to stay in Jalalaped, and to remind him of who really controls the people of Jalalaped, she brings in two innocent Karnakas people – one a mother and follower of Purella, and the other one of the Karnakas men held captive in Shekinah – and kills them in front of Droma and Purella. She says that she trusts them by allowing them to pass through the gates of Jalalaped, but that they need to know who has the power in their arrangement.

Maleo returns to Karnak from Shekinah, and reveals to Ramses that he received no response at the gates of Shekinah, and that it appeared to be vacant and deserted. Ramses is suspicious about where Ptolemy would be if he weren’t in Shekinah, and commands Maleo to head to the Palassia to inform Menes and Cezar that Ptolemy is travelling, as that is important news to them if they are to arrange a meeting about aiding Hathor. Meanwhile, the heavy conditions have led to the flooding of the Bahr Sea, which Ptolemy needs to cross in order to continue their pursuit of Aziza. Monifa tells Ptolemy that Droma hasn’t been sighted in Djahi, and Hathor is too far to travel, so he suspects Droma may have ventured to the nearest Empire to Shekinah, which is Jalalaped, and so Ptolemy decides to journey to Jalalaped once they are able to cross the Bahr Sea. As they are camped at the bay of the Bahr Sea, Ptolemy gets drunk, and begins talking to one of the slaves, Ruba, who didn’t manage to escape Shekinah during the Invasion of Shekinah. He reveals that he’s actually Jalalapedian, and came from a wealthy family that mined gold and jewels in Jalalaped prior to Qazeem’s reign of terror. In an attempt to possibly gain some leniency from Ptolemy, Ruba reveals that they had a large amount of buried treasure in Jalalaped in case his father died in the war against Karnak. Ruba says that he and his father both fought for Jalalaped in defence of Shekinah against Karnak, but his father was killed, and he suffered a serious injury and was left for dead by the Jalalapedian army on the battlefield, until one of Ptolemy’s men found him and brought him into Shekinah where he was punished for being “part of the army that abandoned Shekinah.” This leads Ptolemy to believe that if his father died in combat, and Ruba has been held captive by Shekinah ever since that war, then his mother could be in Jalalaped either dead, or still in possession, or knowledge of the whereabouts, of the buried treasure. This gives him an alterior motive to enter Jalalaped and possibly help him re-build his Empire.

In the middle of the night, Aziza awakens in pain, and Souban realizes that she is going into labour. Souban helps deliver Aziza’s baby, and her son is born, healthy and by the name of Vizier. Souban panics that Qazeem, a renowned child-killer with a monstrous temper, could learn about the birth and deliberately target either Aziza or Vizier, so she attempts to make the birth as quiet and discrete as possible.   
Menes and Cezar learn from Ramses that Ptolemy isn’t in Shekinah and is travelling with whomever is left by his side. Menes concludes that he must be searching for Droma. Menes said that whilst they were anticipating the Invasion of Shekinah, he heard Purella talk about Jalalaped with her harem of women, and so he believes Droma and Purella may have seeked refuge in Jalalaped. Menes says that despite their betrayal by abandoning Karnak when they fought to save the Karnakas men, and despite Purella’s “crimes against the Empire”, he still cares deeply for both Droma and Purella and wants to save them. They decide they will both travel to Hathor to re-build the city and help Sezbazistas, but in return, Sezbazistas will join the armies of Karnak and Djahi to form a large combined search party for Droma and Purella, as well as the Karnakas residents and the Shekinan slaves. 

Thema and Amenophis watch on as Ramses and Manu work together to lead the Honcho in their recovery efforts following the Storm of Hathor, but Thema admits to Amenophis that she has a growing sense of guilt over her allowance of Aziza’s trade to Shekinah, where she undoubtedly suffered a life of cruelty and brutality. Rabiah and Amasis decide they want to marry, but Isis warns Amasis that he must ask for Menes’ permission before he can do so, and since Menes will be away for the foreseeable future, she tells Rabiah and Amasis to abandon the idea for the time being. When Rabiah tries to talk to her mother about their new plans to possibly marry, Thema screams at her, and Amenophis believes Thema could have depression. He says that it’s been a long time of her pushing the pain of Aziza into the back of her memory, but the Invasion of Shekinah, and the fact that Aziza is now possibly in the company of Karnakas people has sparked her thoughts again. Thema says she wants nothing more than to just know what happened to Aziza, and to know that she is safe and happy.

Ptolemy and Ramila wake up to find the sun shining and the Bahr Sea flowing again, and Tsafento declares it safe to cross the Sea and to continue their pursuit of Aziza. Before they embark, Ptolemy pulls Ruba aside and tells him that he will keep him alive as long as he can get them into Jalalaped, where Ptolemy secretly wants to steal the fortunes that belong to Ruba and his family rightfully. After a long and exhausting journey across the Sea, Ptolemy’s army reaches the gates of Jalalaped. Qazeem, in her temple, is alerted to the presence of the Shekinan Army – or what is remaining of them – at the walls of the Empire. Droma and Purella panic as they see, for the first time, some panic in Qazeem, who admittedly fears that Ptolemy will seek revenge against Qazeem and the Jalalapedian army for their abandonment on the battlefield against Karnak. Qazeem allows Ptolemy and his army to enter Jalalaped, and hosts them in the town square. Qazeem says that only Ptolemy and Tsafento can enter the temple, where they can discuss whatever needs to be discussed in the Moon Hall, which is an open-aired hall made of marble that’s positioned directly under where the moon is positioned on certain nights. Ptolemy agrees to the terms, whilst Ramila stays in her chariot, giving the Karnakas people and Shekinan slaves evil looks for their role in the downfall of Shekinah during the Invasion of Shekinah, though she doesn’t see Droma or Purella, nor Aziza.

Ptolemy and Tsafento sit down with Qazeem and Elession. Ptolemy says that he is “in a forgiving mood” and is willing to forgive Qazeem and the Jalalapedian army for their betrayal during the war against Karnak, because he now has more important issues to face. He tells a suspicious but calm Qazeem that he isn’t interested in teaming up with or taking down Jalalaped, but is simply searching for a slave by the name of Aziza. Qazeem, instantly startled by the name Aziza, asks Ptolemy the age of the slave, and when Ptolemy’s estimation matches the would-be age of the baby she gave birth to with her deceased husband Bojo, Qazeem realizes that Ptolemy is talking about her daughter, and she discovers that Aziza is still alive.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Qazeem is shocked at the news of her daughter’s survival, as well as the fact she’s believed to be in Jalalaped. Ptolemy says that he simply wants to take what belongs to him (Aziza), and leave in peace and that if Qazeem’s Jalalapedian army assists his Shekinan army in finding Aziza, he will forgive Jalalaped’s abandonment on the battlefield and reform their alliance. Qazeem agrees, partly because she wants to keep Shekinah as an ally to use in a war against Karnak for the Rule of Palassia, but also because she wants to find her daughter, though she doesn’t tell Ptolemy that Aziza is her daughter. Ptolemy believes that Shekinah and Jalalaped are more powerful together as allies than as enemies if they are to bring down Karnak, and they could potentially share the Rule of Palassia, though Ptolemy admits to Tsafento that it would be more beneficial to use her army to defeat Karnak, and then kill Qazeem. Regardless, Qazeem orders her Jalalapedian army to assist the Shekinan army in the search of Jalalaped for Aziza and will offer them one thousand dirhams (the currency in Palassia) if Aziza is found.

Menes and Cezar arrive in Hathor, along with the Honcho and Djahi army respectively, to find the city in ruins following the Storm of Hathor. They’re greeted appreciatively by Sezbazistas, who thanks them for their time and service in helping out the city in the wake of the disaster. Menes is forthright in his conditions for helping Hathor: he says that whilst he would do it anyway to help out a long-time friend in Sezbazistas and an ally in Hathor, he expects Sezbazistas devoted loyalty to join their armies to form a Triad – in which three large Empires come together for battle. Menes says that Ptolemy mastered the art of the Quarad during the war against Karnak by uniting Shekinah, Ussaii, Djahi and Jalalaped. He tells Sezbazistas that they want to travel to Jalalaped, and, if need be, invade it to find Droma and Purella. Sezbazistas jokes that Menes “has grown quite fond of invasions”, but questions why Menes’ allegiance is still to an army of people whose allegiances changed against him. Menes says he doesn’t want any Karnakas people being used against him to strengthen another Empire, which, unbeknownst to him, is precisely what is happening, as Ptolemy and Qazeem are teaming up together to use the Karnakas Army and Shekinan slaves to declare a war against Karnak. Sezbazistas agrees, and they command their respective armies to begin the relief mission in Hathor.

Thema continues to push for Ramses and Omorose to consummate their relationship, whilst Rabiah’s frustration at not being encouraged to pursuit her relationship with Amasis grows stronger and stronger. Ramses and Nabiti are introduced to a wanderer by the name of Ulrayss. He’s muted, though he explains through written language that he was a slave from the town of Jalalaped, whose tongue was cut out by his slave-master. He reveals that he escaped Jalalaped during the great fire by Qazeem, managing to sneak out through a window frame that melted from the flames, and has been travelling from town to town ever since, staying in a local village known as Sau, where he hunted food for the people in exchange for his residency in the village. Thema is suspicious of Ulrayss’ motives, and has him imprisoned in the Karnak chambers, at least until they know what he is doing in Karnak, but she promises he won’t be mistreated. Amenophis says it is now up to Ramses to decide the appropriate course of action when it comes to Ulrayss since he is now acting Emperor in Menes’ absence.

In Jalalaped, Purella expresses her concerns to Droma that Qazeem is dangerous and she doesn’t know if she is prepared to help Qazeem in her fight against Karnak just so that they can stay safe and comfortable in Jalalaped. But Droma reminds her that it was Menes who shut them out and left them to fend for themselves. As they are talking, Jalalapedian soldiers who order Droma and his Karnakas men out into the town square interrupt them. He brings them all in and Qazeem, standing on her terrace beside Ptolemy, Tsafento, Ramila and Elession, tells them to get on their knees. She screams her request that if anyone below has information on the whereabouts of the Shekinan slave Aziza that they tell her, and when nobody does – most likely to protect Aziza, who is loved amongst the slaves of Shekinah – she says that they will remain kneeling in the scorching heat and sunlight until they die of dehydration or heat exhaustion, unless somebody tells her. Whilst they remain defiant, Qazeem orders her army to search every inch of Jalalaped to find Aziza. Souban, who has Aziza and Vizier hidden in a secret burrow to protect them from Qazeem, hears the commotion occurring in the town square, and keeps Aziza and Vizier hidden. A Jalalapedian soldier catches her, as she is supposed to be in the town square, and he drags her away from the burrow and forces her to sit in the square with the rest of the people suffering, leaving Aziza and Vizier alone, and leaving an elderly Souban to suffer in the heat.

Whilst the Jalalapedian army assists the Shekinan army in searching for Aziza, Ptolemy continues to harass Ruba for the whereabouts of his buried treasure, and Ruba says he is still in search of his mother, who is the only woman who knows where the treasure is buried. Ptolemy is getting frustrated at Ruba’s lack of efforts to find the treasure, and reminds him that he is still a slave under Ptolemy’s control, and he can kill him at any moment if his attitude persists, though Ptolemy has an obvious soft spot for Ruba, because he actually took the time to get to know him as a human being rather than a slave he can objectify and torture. 

Together, the Djahi army and the Honcho helped the Hathorn army rebuild Hathor’s destroyed town, recover the deceased, and care for the sick and injured. Sezbazistas fears that abandoning his people for Menes and Cezar’s mission at a time when they are at their most fragile and vulnerable may not sit well with his people, but Menes and Cezar practically bully and emotionally manipulate Sezbazistas into feeling indebted to them, so he commands half of his Hathorn army to remain in Hathor and help protect the Empire and keep it safe, and the other half to join him as part of the Triad. They embark on their journey to Jalalaped, where they believe they could bring Droma and Purella, as well as the Karnakas people and Shekinan slaves, back to Karnak. However, they are unaware of the fact that Ptolemy has led his entire Shekinan Empire, including his slaves, to Jalalaped, and neither Ptolemy nor Menes are expecting the other to be in Jalalaped. Menes also doesn’t know that Aziza is still alive and is scrambling to stay alive in Jalalaped.

Qazeem still has the Shekinan slaves and the Karnakas people knelt below her in the town square, some have fainted from the heat and exhaustion, and her Jalalapedian guards can be seen dragging away several bodies that have died from dehydration. It’s been several hours, and Droma notices Elession whispering in Qazeem’s ear, seemingly informing her that Aziza hasn’t been found. Believing Qazeem may finally showcase her notorious temper out of frustration, Droma eventually speaks up, shocking everyone by revealing that Aziza is in Jalalaped, and even describing her appearance so the Jalalapedian and Shekinan armies know who they are looking for. After Ptolemy confirms that Droma’s description of Aziza is correct, Qazeem releases the people in the town square, and thanks them for their “co-operation.” Droma quickly commands his Karnakas people to rush into their homes and find any fluids available and to give it to people. He notices the elderly Souban struggling severely in the conditions, and rushes over her to give her water and fruit, but Souban chastises him whilst he is carrying her on a stretcher for his betrayal of Aziza.  
Ruba tells Ptolemy that now is the perfect time to go down to his former home and find the buried treasure whilst everyone else is distracted either trying to survive after Qazeem’s torture or searching all over the Empire for Aziza. Ptolemy follows Ruba down several dark alleyways until he reaches his home. There, he learns that his mother didn’t survive the Great Fire of Qazeem. He begins digging into an underground hatch where he believes his mother hid the treasure, but whilst Ptolemy is in arrogant oblivion, trusting Ruba because of his sympathy towards him – because he believes Ruba was one of the few Jalalapedians who actually fought for Shekinah on the battlefield and didn’t just whimper away from Menes’ Wall – Ruba looks for a large baton down the hatch, and catches Ptolemy off guard, hitting him hard over the head with the baton and knocking him out. Whilst Ptolemy is unconscious, Ruba clears the hatch of all the weapons, which Ruba knew were down there (there was never any jewels or treasures in the hatch), before dragging Ptolemy into the hatch, and closing the door, sealing it so Ptolemy can’t get out. 

Ruba, carrying a large bag of weapons crafted by his father (who made weaponry instead of jewels and gold), searches for Aziza himself, and finds her in her nearby bunker with Vizier. He saves her, using his near-death experience during the Great Fire of Qazeem to melt a window frame in his house so that he, Aziza and baby Vizier can escape out the back, leaving Jalalaped on the run with Ruba’s bag of weapons.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Souban wakes up to find Droma by her bedside as she struggles with an irregular heartbeat and a chest infection from the afternoon of torture inflicted by Qazeem. Souban fears Droma, and believes he only thinks about himself and his ego. She says directly to Droma that she thinks he wants to be the Emperor, which is why he is trying to stay in Qazeem’s good graces, even if it means sacrificing the life of the woman he loves. Droma insists that he doesn’t love Aziza and warns Souban that if she continues to lobby against Droma and launch false accusations, Droma won’t be the one killing her, but Qazeem or Ptolemy will. Souban says that there is nothing they could do to her that hasn’t already been done, and she welcomes death because “life is over-rated if people like you are good people in this world.”

Whilst journeying to Jalalaped, Nabiti and Riqo – the respective commanders of their armies – question Pylon, the commander of the Hathorn army, about why his Empire has always struggled so colossally. Pylon says that Sezbazistas’ father, who came from nothing, founded Hathor. He built the Empire from the ground, so he used all of his resources and power on getting the city to the point where it could be a legitimate Empire in the Palassia and maintaining that, but it meant that he had nothing to offer any of the other Empires, such as Karnak and Djahi, and so Hathor has always been at the constant mercy of other Empires. Riqo notes that they are the good guys, because they believe that whilst there is always one ruling Empire – which in this reign is Karnak – they still want the other Empires, even the evil ones such as Shekinah and Jalalaped, to exist in peace and freedom, and for all the Empires of the Palassia to co-exist. Meanwhile, across the other side of the plains, Aziza and Ruba rest by a bay of the Bahr Sea. Aziza thanks Ruba for saving her life, as well as Vizier’s, but she feels guilty that she left Souban to just die. Ruba says that whilst it is sad that Souban may die, he believes this world is no place for someone her age, with such harsh climate conditions, and a brutal life of slavery. But Aziza says she always believed Souban would live to see the day where she would be free, and she deserves better than to die a slave. Ruba asks if it’s true that Vizier is Ptolemy’s child, and Aziza says that it is. She said she only initiated her physical relationship with Droma to give the pregnancy validity in the eyes of Ptolemy and Ramila, but she eventually fell in love with Droma. Ruba struggles with deciding whether he should tell Aziza that it was Droma who revealed Aziza’s presence in Jalalaped to Qazeem.

In Karnak, Amenophis takes the place of Menes, whilst Yassir takes Amenophis’ place, and Amasis takes Nabiti’s place, so that the Inner Circle can hold a trial day to determine how they go forward with Ulrayss. Amenophis advises Ramses against allowing outsiders – such as Yassir and Amasis – to be a temporary part of the Inner Circle, since it is against the Laws of Karnak, but Ramses says that he wants to take the appropriate course of action, because Ulrayss could be a threat to their safety. Meanwhile, Tobat, who is now known as ‘Amir’ by the people of Karnak, has well and truly adopted Droma’s former role of “spiritual leader” of the townspeople of Karnak, and he lodges an official request with Ramses to use their abundance of resources and materials to continue expanding the Empire, so that it can create jobs for the people of Karnak whose businesses were ruined by Shekinah’s raid, as well as the Storm of Hathor. Ramses attempts to remain strong, independently giving Amir permission to initiate a new construction trade, but he says all use of Karnakas materials and resources will need to be checked with his father.

It is revealed how Monifa manages to sneak into Karnak as an undetected spy so successfully. He acts as a fisherman from the Bahr Sea who is part of his own small fishing town by the name of Necho, which is relatively unknown to those outside of Karnak, and was discovered only by Amenophis when he took Menes and his sister Saffina to Necho on a fishing trip as children. He enters Karnak under the pretence of delivering a constant source of fish and other seafood and proteins from Necho to Karnak. In reality, he is paid by Ptolemy to serve as a spy for him, he then uses that money given by Ptolemy to give to the people of Necho in exchange for the produce, and he then takes that produce to Karnak, where he trades it to the townspeople – formerly Droma – who pays him. He then gets the same amount of money that Ptolemy gives him, but it’s all part of a complicated process to obtain information from within Karnak and be able to relay it to Ptolemy without his identity being known and without Karnak and Necho having any direct contact that could expose his motives. He returns from Karnak to Jalalaped, where he informs Tsafento that Menes, as well as a good portion of his Honcho, are not currently in Karnak, and that it is currently under Ramses rule, which Tsafento and Ramila find hilarious, though Monifa wasn’t able to learn the truth behind Menes’ absence from Karnak and the fact that he is on his way, with a superior army to that in Jalalaped, to find Droma and Purella in Jalalaped.

Tsafento and Elession return from the search and relay to Qazeem that Aziza is nowhere to be found, and that Ptolemy is also missing. Qazeem concludes that Droma lied to her about Aziza being in Jalalaped so as to stop the torture. She drags Droma and Purella in, and is about to kill Purella, when Droma tells Qazeem that he is telling the truth, as Aziza has had her baby, the son of Ptolemy and heir apparent to the Shekinan throne, and he leads Qazeem down into the bunker where he knew Souban was hiding them (because he found a piece of her clothing there, but didn’t tell anyone in order to protect Souban). He shows Qazeem a piece of fabric that belonged to a quilt, which Aziza had for her baby. It takes Qazeem a while, as she is under intense pressure and stress whilst trying to find Aziza, but she realizes that means Ptolemy had sex with Aziza and they produced an illegitimate child, as well as the future King of Shekinah. Droma talks to Qazeem alone, and he says he will keep Qazeem’s connection to Aziza a secret if she lets he and Purella live in freedom. She believes that he is telling the truth about Aziza being in Jalalaped, but concludes there must be someone who helped her escape or is helping her hide, and they could also potentially be involved in Ptolemy’s absence. She asks Tsafento if there is anyone that has frequently travels in and out of the gates of Jalalaped from his side, and though he says no, it raises his suspicions about Monifa and his potential involvement as he wasn’t present during the search or the torture trial, though he’s reluctant to raise the issue of his doubts about Monifa to Ptolemy knowing how much Ptolemy values Monifa as a spy. 

Ramses decides to hold an Inner Circle trial day, with Amenophis, Thema, Amasis and Yassir, despite his mother and grandfathers apprehension about outsiders acting in the Inner Circle in Menes and Nabiti’s absence. They discuss giving a large portion of their materials and resources so that Amir and the people of Karnak can continue work on the Empire. Yassir and Amasis are for it, though Thema believes they are simply following Ramses proposition because he is their superior in the meeting. Thema and Amenophis are firmly against it, believing that the Empire is strong enough and they never know when they may need those resources to form an alliance with a neighbouring Empire. However, she and Amenophis are out-numbered, and Ramses grants Amir permission to unload the resources from the loading dock and delegate instructions to the townspeople. This leads to celebratory cheers from the people, who show their gratitude towards Ramses for listening to what the people want by throwing roses at him from the town square. The Inner Circle then discusses the matter of Ulrayss. They’re all in agreement that he can’t be trusted, since he came from Jalalaped, but also that they can’t mistreat him, since they have no evidence of his guilt in any sort of crime or act of war. They decide to leave him in the chambers, and when Nabiti returns from his journey with the Triad, Ulrayss can be left under his guardianship to train with the Honcho, where he won’t be able to infiltrate anyone.

Isis and Manu are discussing Ramses sudden enthusiasm towards leadership, Isis questions whether Ramses should be making such bold moves and initiating such action without their father’s guidance or permission, and Manu says that Ramses is a weak people-pleaser who can’t rule because he has no moral strength, and instead just follows whatever the people want to do. Manu says that Menes won’t approve of that kind of leadership, and that he is more like Menes and should be King. Ramses overhears their conversation, and tells Manu that he feels hurt by what he said, considering he came to his defence when the guys on the Honcho were mocking him, and that he even said he was prepared to push for changes to allow Manu to be the Commander of the Honcho if and when he became Emperor. Ramses and Manu get into a physical fight, as Isis watches. She attempts to intervene, but Amasis stops her, telling her that they need to vent their frustration at each other and the fact that both have what the other wants. However, as they are fighting, Manu panics as Ramses overpowers him, and out of reflex, draws a knife from his pocket and stabs Ramses in the stomach. Isis and Amasis rush to Ramses’ aid, whilst Manu stares on in shock at his actions. 

Aziza and Ruba discuss their lives in Shekinah whilst Aziza breastfeeds baby Vizier. She questions how Ruba saved her. He said that his parents to do the right thing always raised him, and when he fought for Ptolemy and Shekinah against Karnak, he thought he was doing the right thing, because he was led to believe Menes was indeed an Oath-Breaker. But as Ptolemy became angrier with the defeat to Menes, and the betrayal of the Jalalapedian and Djahi armies, he became more savage, and rape, violence and brutality became his forte. He then decided he wanted to save as many innocent lives as possible, including predominantly slaves. So he devised an elaborate story about his background that he knew would tempt Ptolemy into keeping Ruba alive and bringing him to Jalalaped, where he used the hatch he and his family kept their arms and weapons to help him escape. Aziza asks if Ptolemy truly trusted Ruba, and Ruba believes that Ptolemy thought Ruba was a vulnerable soul who he could manipulate but also, strangely, care for. Aziza then reveals to Ruba that Qazeem is her mother, and that following the Great Fire of Qazeem, she was raised in Karnak, before Menes and Queen Thema betrayed her, and sold her to Ptolemy. 

Their discussion is interrupted when they hear loud rumbles coming from over the hill. Menes, Cezar and Sezbazistas, at the top of the hill, see a fire in the distance and lead their Triad army towards it. When they reach the fire, they see Ruba, Aziza and baby Vizier camping. Both Aziza and Ruba know who they are, and Aziza recognizes Riqo, the Djahi soldier who was sent into Shekinah by Cezar to rescue the Shekinan slaves. Aziza knows the Djahi people are good people, as well as the people of Hathor, but she questions why they are with a monster. When Menes asks what she means, and why she is welcoming to Djahi and Hathor but not to Karnak, she answers with, “I am Aziza, Daughter of Qazeem, and Child Slave of Karnak”, much to all of their shock.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Menes is stunned that Aziza is alive. However, he is suspicious about her identity, and asks her where she came from. Aziza says she was found in the ruins of Jalalaped following the Great Fire of Qazeem, and was raised in Karnak as a child slave, before Menes sold her to Ptolemy after making her almost “part of his family.” Menes says she understands why Aziza is angry, and that he has thought about her every day. Aziza says that if that were true, he would have done something to try and rescue her. She reveals to Menes that she gave birth to Vizier, who is the heir apparent to the Shekinan Empire, and that she was raped numerous times by Ptolemy during her time as his slave in Shekinah. Sezbazistas is disturbed by the revelations, both because it’s widely believed that the daughter of Qazeem died in the Great Fire, and because he believes Menes to be a good man, so his abandonment of Aziza seems harsh and out of character. However, Cezar leaps to Menes’ defence: he says that while ruling an Empire, you have to look after the people first, and Menes says that the people of Karnak would have erupted into anarchy, which would have cost more lives than Aziza’s. Eventually, after having sat down with Menes, Cezar and Sezbazistas, she concludes that Menes was an Emperor whose priority was his immediate family and his people, but she says she’s unable to forgive Thema, because she had an emotional connection with her that was maternal, yet she allowed Aziza to be taken. Menes wants to bring Aziza with him to Jalalaped to hold baby Vizier (Ptolemy’s only heir) as leverage against Ptolemy, but Aziza agrees on one condition: that she be taken to Karnak first so that she can confront Thema and see if she remembers her, to which Menes agrees to.

Ramses is recovering from his stab wound, and Amenophis arrives to announce that Manu will take over as Emperor in his absence. Ramses is furious, because Manu has no discipline and almost killed his own brother. Amenophis believes that Manu has some personal demons that he is battling, stemming from resentment towards his brothers fortune as the eldest child. But Ramses believes the time has come for everyone to stop making excuses for his poor behaviour and psychotic tendencies. Manu’s first act as Emperor is to torture Ulrayss. He orders Amasis to exile Ulrayss from the Honcho because he doesn’t trust him and suspects he’s a traitor sent from Shekinah and have him held prisoner in the chambers of Karnak. 

As Aziza, Ruba and baby Vizier follow the Triad on their journey to Jalalaped (via a backwards journey to Karnak), Ruba asks Aziza if she’s sure it is safe trusting Menes to take her into Jalalaped, knowing that both Qazeem and Ptolemy are on the hunt for her, but Aziza reveals she has no intentions of making it out of Karnak. Menes asks Aziza for an update on the situation in Jalalaped. She says that Droma and Purella have seemingly all of their allegiance to Qazeem, and that Qazeem and Ptolemy have buried the hatchet from the war against Karnak in order to work together in their united goals of capturing Aziza. When Menes asks what Qazeem is like now – decades after her once-mighty Empire was destroyed in the Great Fire – Aziza reveals she hasn’t actually met her face to face yet, even though they both know whom each other is. 

Ramila, Tsafento and Monifa continue to grow increasingly worried about Ptolemy, since he hasn’t been seen in a few days. They approach Qazeem and Elession with their concerns, and she agrees to send the Jalalapedian army out to search for Ptolemy along with the Shekinan army led by Tsafento. Qazeem approaches Droma and tells him that if he’s willing to prove his allegiance to her and the Empire, he will rally his soldiers to assist in the search party. Purella warns him that doing so will lose him respect amongst his Karnakas people: They supported his cause in fighting for freedom in Jalalaped with Qazeem, because it meant a home and safe refuge, but Ptolemy directly played a part in killing their friends and families and torturing them, and Droma showing his support for Ptolemy will only isolate his people. However, Droma says he is growing tired of having to worry about them, and that they need to learn that everything he does is for their sustained survival in Jalalaped. Purella suggests that perhaps if they are to remain in Jalalaped and build an army against Karnak, Qazeem and Ptolemy may prove themselves more beneficial to them than their own people, particularly if their own people aren’t willing to fight for them. Droma agrees to work with the Jalalapedian and Shekinan armies to assist in the search mission for Ptolemy.

Menes finally arrives in Karnak with the Djahi and Hathorn armies, as well as Aziza, Ruba and baby Vizier. Menes has Nabiti provide Aziza accommodation whilst he sorts out his affairs with the Inner Circle before he presents Aziza to Thema. He is furious to learn of Ramses’ attack at the hands of Manu, and even more furious when he learns that Manu is now Emperor, and has reinforced several policies that have proven divisive amongst the Inner Circle. Amenophis says that Manu is out of control, and that his behaviour and attitude is bordering on psychotic. Menes completely disapproves of Ramses’ town-expansion construction plan with Amir, Ramses’ allowing outsiders in Yassir and, particularly, Amasis, to serve in the Inner Circle, and of Manu’s harsh treatment of Ulrayss with his guilt undecided and untried. Menes demands they all meet in Ramses room so they can discuss the rule of the Empire with Ramses despite his immobility. This means it is the first time Manu and Ramses have seen each other since the attack, and the first time either of them have seen their father since their short respective reigns as Emperor in his absence. Menes, Thema, Amenophis, Yassir, Amasis, Nabiti, Ramses, Manu, Isis and Rabiah sit down in Ramses’ room by his bedside and hash out all of their disagreements.

Menes first confesses his disappointment in Ramses. He says that whilst he was initially pleased to hear Ramses finally showed some enthusiasm to step up and thrive in the role of Emperor, it was a bitter disappointment that he simply just did what everyone around him wanted him to do and didn’t have any goals or ideas of his own. He criticises Ramses decision to go behind his back and allow Amir to begin the construction trade without running any of the numbers (such as the amount of materials and resources used, as well as the costs, time, employment of people, etc.) past him, or at least past Amenophis. Ramses defends himself by saying that after Ptolemy’s raid on Karnak, and stealing the Karnakas men, Ramses just wanted to finally restore the Karnakas peoples’ faith in their leadership that their voices are being heard, but Menes says the idea of an Emperor is that you are supposed to know, deep down, what is best for the people, even if they don’t know it themselves. He then turns his attention towards Manu, who defends his actions as being an independent, confident and authorative ruler much like his father, but Menes says that Manu is an angry young man with severe issues, and lambasts him for embarrassing the family’s precedent and image like that. Ultimately, he is disappointed with both of his sons for their efforts in his wake. He then turns to Thema and reveals that he has someone who wants to see her, and she may be in for a very big shock when she learns whom it is.

Ptolemy is eventually discovered in the hatch by one of Droma’s men, and when the hatch is opened, he storms out with an axe and brutally kills the soldiers who rescue him. He then charges into the town square and up to the temple, where he furiously reveals himself to Qazeem, Elession, Ramila, Tsafento, Droma and Purella. Feeling betrayed by Ruba, and still wanting revenge on Aziza, Ptolemy has Droma, Tsafento and Elession find every Shekinan slave in Jalalaped and hold him or her prisoners in the chamber. He says he wants to punish them for the actions of Ruba and Aziza, and to show to them what happens when they try and resist his power. Ptolemy says that he will manipulate Aziza back into Jalalaped by using the Shekinan slaves as hostages: he believes she won’t abandon the slaves, and will be forced to return to Jalalaped in order to save their lives and in exchange for their freedom. 

Menes walks with Thema to the chambers, and he opens the door to reveal Aziza. Thema is completely shocked and stunned, and is left speechless by Aziza’s presence. She begins to break down and cry, and attempts to embrace Aziza, but Aziza is cold and rejects the gesture. She says she still harbours resentment from Thema’s abandonment of her as a child, and despite Thema’s attempts to justify it by saying she had no choice, as it was an Empire political matter, Aziza says that she has never been able to get over the hurt she caused her. She says that when Qazeem abandoned her as a newborn, it was because she had no connection to her whatsoever, but Thema claims she loved Aziza, yet was still able to allow her to be given to Ptolemy. 

After Aziza storms out on Thema and Menes, Ruba talks to Aziza about their plans. He says that Menes will want to take them back to Jalalaped in exchange for Droma and Purella, but Aziza says that she feels used. However, Ruba reveals that it was Droma who told Qazeem and Ptolemy that she was in Jalalaped, and it was Droma who put her life in immediate danger. He says that in Karnak, they could have a safe-haven, but they first need to weather the storm that will inevitably erupt between Menes and Cezar, and Ptolemy and Qazeem. He tells Aziza that she is scorned and has been hurt by people on both sides (In Karnak, that is Menes and Thema; In Jalalaped, that is Ptolemy, Qazeem and Droma). She says it will simply be a case of who can offer her the most, and she will help them out, but she also says she wants to get revenge on everybody who has wronged her, and Ruba calls her the “Scorned Woman.”


	14. Chapter Fourteen

The episode opens with a large army from an unknown place being commanded by their ruler to march forward, and “keep on marching until we reach our destination!” though it’s not explained who they are, where they’re from, or where they’re going. It crosses over to Karnak, where Menes sits Ramses down and explains to him that he is considering taking an official enquiry to the Palassia to discuss potentially changing the rules of inheritance. Ramses is shocked and confused, but Menes says he’s seen too many Empires fall at the hands of Emperors who either don’t know how to run an Empire or don’t want to run an Empire. He says that if he were like Ramses, he would have followed his fathers advice and lived the rest of his life under his Oath of Submission to Ptolemy, and Karnak would have gradually faded away into nothing, but it was his stubbornness and determination and pride in his Empire that led him to break his Oath and declare war on Ptolemy. He also believes it’s not fair to enforce his children into something they don’t want to do. Ramses is desperate to prove himself, however, and request that he be allowed to accompany the Triad in entering Jalalaped with Aziza.

Whilst in Karnak, Menes and Thema host a celebratory feast for the visiting guests. It includes Amenophis, Ramses, Omorose, Manu, Isis, Rabiah, Amasis, Yassir, Nabiti, Cezar, Sezbazistas, Pylon, Riqo, and Sezbazistas’ wife Carmit, as well as Omoroses’ parents Gessra and Aegis. Whilst at the feast, during an intense discussion between Thema and Carmit about inheritance to the Empire and their different perspectives on the issue, Carmit accidentally reveals to everyone that Menes and Thema are considering submitting an official enquiry to the Palassian Panel to change the precedent when it comes to inheritance. Although Ramses knew already, he feels humiliated that it was brought up at the dinner table in front of everyone, which he feels is a sign of his incompetence. Menes is furious with Sezbazistas, because he obviously told his wife and people, when he promised the discussion he had with Sezbazistas and Cezar was in strict confidentiality. Meanwhile, Thema attacks Carmit for her lack of discretion. Amenophis slams his fist on the table and tells everyone to “Shut your mouths at once!” 

Following the chaotic feast, Menes and Thema are fuming from their plans to change the rules of inheritance being exposed, with the maids and guards who were present also knowing and inevitably telling everyone in the town, and they discuss how to go forward from here. Isis tells Manu not to get his hopes up, since Menes may not even select him as the appropriate heir. Manu believes if Menes were to leave it to a vote by the people of Karnak, he would win over his brother because he follows in the footsteps of his father, whereas Ramses is more of a “people-pleaser”, but Isis warns that could mean he’s considered a people’s King. Isis says that if it were to come to that, she would help Manu in his efforts to be Emperor, since Ramses hasn’t shown as much desire for it. Cezar visits Menes and Thema and discusses the events of the feast with them. He says that despite what personal issues they may have with Sezbazistas (and mainly Carmit), from a tactical and political perspective, it’s crucial that they keep the alliance in-tact if they are to enter Jalalaped and try and win back the Shekinan slaves as well as the Karnakas men, led by Droma and Purella.

In Jalalaped, Droma’s men come to him, upset at the fact that Ptolemy killed his men, and they blame him for their deaths, as he helped in the search party for Ptolemy and therefore saved him, sacrificing his own men’s lives for “his superiors.” Droma promises he will make things right with the Karnakas men, who are also furious about the enforced imprisonment of the Shekinan slaves, who they journeyed from the Invasion of Shekinah with and have given their allegiance to them. Droma and Purella talk to Qazeem and Ptolemy. He says that Ptolemy cannot be hurting him or any of his men, because whilst he may have been under Ptolemy’s rule once, he is now under Qazeem’s. However, Qazeem says it “doesn’t bother her” what Ptolemy does in her Empire, as long as it benefits her, and so long as he doesn’t hurt any Jalalapedians. Droma and Purella decide they may have to lead somewhat of an uprising against Qazeem and Ptolemy, as their newly formed alliance is proving to be too strong, powerful and dangerous. He gathers the Karnakas men, and he holds a tactical meeting, as he reveals his plans to storm into the Jalalapedian temple and takes Qazeem hostage, where they will bring her down to the chambers and hold her as a prisoner, then force her to free the imprisoned slaves. He tells them that it’s passed the point where they can live harmoniously in Jalalaped under Qazeem’s rule because she’s shown no loyalty to him whatsoever. 

Menes and Thema sit down with Cezar, as well as Sezbazistas and Carmit to discuss the events of the feast, so that they can move forward in peace and unity. Sezbazistas defends himself, saying that he tells his wife everything, as Menes almost certainly would with Thema. But Thema says she wanted her children to stay out of it until they knew exactly what was going to happen with the inheritance topic. Thema continues making an effort to try and prove her remorse and pain at her betrayal of Aziza. Aziza says it’s been painful her whole life, having to hear what a magnificent, inspiring woman the great Queen Thema is, whilst knowing on the inside that she was largely responsible for causing her a life of cruelty and abuse. Thema concedes that she has a ruthless side that’s predominantly masked by her gracious, well-spoken personality and attitude, but that it’s essential to her surviving in such a dangerous and powerful position as Queen of the Palassia, and that she has a family to protect. She tells Aziza that she’s heard the rumours around the town of Karnak that Aziza is the Scorned Woman, whose been dealt an impossibly hard hand by many people in Jalalaped – such as Ptolemy, Ramila, Droma and Qazeem – and that she would be honoured if Aziza would give her another chance, and channel that anger into getting revenge on Jalalaped, and she can then take whatever course of action once she is free and no longer on the run from Ptolemy. She says she wants to protect Aziza from Ptolemy, and that she will dedicate her second chance at a relationship with Aziza to do so.

Tsafento finally gets a moment alone with Ptolemy, and he expresses his distrust of Monifa. He believes that even though Monifa has proven extremely beneficial to Ptolemy as a spy from inside the walls of Karnak and other Empires, it’s difficult to trust him when he spends such a great amount of time beyond Shekinah or Jalalaped alone. Ptolemy takes what Tsafento says into consideration, until Tsafento suggests that Monifa could be responsible for the freeing of Aziza, and that he could be a double agent for Karnak. Ptolemy says that he is being ridiculous. Meanwhile, in Necho, Monifa arrives to collect his usual load of produce to deliver to all the Empires in the Palassia, however, he sees Yassir, who has taken his grandson to the village to do some fishing, and is forced to hide. It’s a vital part of his job to never be seen in Necho, which is his middle-hub, by anyone from any of the Empires he serves; otherwise his plans and timing are messed up. He has to abandon his usual pick-up and delivery, and returns to Jalalaped, where he arrives the next day. He informs Ptolemy that he was unable to enter Karnak, because his pit stop in Necho was interrupted, so they remain in the dark about the activities of Karnak and what the Triad alliance are involved in, much to Tsafento’s intrigue and Ptolemy’s frustration. 

Menes announces a meeting with the Inner Circle, with the special addition of Sezbazistas and Cezar, both members of the Palassia, to initiate a new inheritance law, if not for the whole of Palassia, then just for Karnak. During the meeting, Ramses speaks about why he should remain the heir of Karnak, and admits that whilst he has had reluctance in the past, it’s now something he’s passionate about, but Thema believes it’s not what he wants to do with the rest of his life and doesn’t want to force him into a life he’s not completely devoted to. Meanwhile, Menes still has doubts about Ramses abilities as Emperor. He brings in Tobat, and they ask him to provide an opinion on what the people of Karnak would want. As the Amir, Tobat believes it’s his responsibility to air the voice of the people to the Inner Circle, and he says the people of Karnak would like a say in who is selected as heir to the Empire. After some deliberation, as well as testimonies by Ramses, Manu and Tobat, that since they can’t come to a conclusive decision on a future ruler, they will officially change the law, so that the people of Karnak can have a democratic vote and choose their King, but only out of the people the current Emperor nominates. He says it’s between his two sons, Ramses and Manu, because he cannot decide between his two children.

At midnight in Jalalaped, Droma has his men kill the guards outside of Qazeem’s temple, and carefully make their way through the temple, until they reach Qazeem’s chambers, where they kill the guards outside her doors, before they charge in to find her in bed, and they come in and Droma has his men take her down to the chambers, as she is kicking and screaming. The Shekinan slaves that are imprisoned are shocked to see Qazeem being wrestled into a cell. Droma sounds a warning around Jalalaped for the Jalalapedian army to stand down and surrender or their Empress will be killed, so the Jalalapedian guards lay down their weapons at Qazeem’s bequest. Droma then hands the keys to her cell to Purella, who keeps them safe so that she cannot get out. When Ptolemy awakens and arrives at the scene backed by his army, Droma gives him an ultimatum: fight with Droma’s men against Karnak, and take down Qazeem, thereby taking Jalalaped as their own, or surrender and return to Shekinah, where Droma will allow him free reign over his former Empire again. Ptolemy says he will have his Shekinan army – or what is left of it – keep Qazeem and the Jalalapedians as prisoners, whilst they will also work with Droma’s Karnakas men to take down Karnak, but only if he is allowed to return to Shekinah free, to which Droma approves, and they agree on their new alliance.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

A large crowd of Karnak’s townspeople gather in the town square for an announcement by Menes and the rest of Karnak’s inner circle. As the crowd anxiously waits, Cezar talks to Ramses about his journey to Jalalaped and why he’s so desperate to gain his father’s approval. Ramses says that he’s trying to convince himself that it’s what he wants to do with his life, but he also admits a small part of him wants to just be able to do something that is his, as opposed to Manu’s, whose temperamental behaviour has always distracted their parents from recognizing Ramses true potential. On the contrary, Isis admits to Manu that their father has always favoured Ramses over Manu and has only ever seen the negatives of Manu’s personality. Menes finally makes his way out onto the terrace of the Temple of Karnak and makes a speech to the people of Karnak. He reveals that the Inner Circle has confided with the Palassia to pass a new bill: that the election of the Ruler of Karnak, and therefore the King with the Rule of the Palassia, will be decided in a democratic vote by the people of Karnak. When Menes abdicates, or dies, it will then go to the heir chosen by the people of Karnak out of two candidates selected by the current King. In this case, Menes chose his two sons, Ramses and Manu. As they walk out onto the terrace, Ramses receives rapturous applause, led by Amir, however, Manu’s reception is more subdued, thus upsetting Manu, as he storms out of the ceremony. Isis follows him but cannot find him.

Qazeem is suffering from dehydration in the cells of Jalalaped, where Droma’s Karnakas men are watching her. She begs the soldier, known as Fayoum, for some water, and when he rejects her, she nearly strangles him to death through the bars, before another soldier intervenes and saves him. Droma arrives on the scene and warns Qazeem that if she continues this behaviour, he will give up on trying to find a resolution to their three-way power struggle with Ptolemy, and will simply allow her to be killed. He tells her he is taking over Jalalaped and that they have a united goal in taking down Karnak, and that is the only thing keeping her alive. However, Qazeem warns Droma that killing her ends any chance of Aziza returning to Jalalaped, and reuniting Ptolemy with his son and the future King of Shekinah. She believes that if she is alive, she can convince Aziza to return to Jalalaped with the intention of reconciling as mother and daughter and tempting Aziza into her position as the future Empress of Jalalaped. Droma considers it, and decides he will go ahead with his invasion of Jalalaped, but will still keep Qazeem alive.

Ramses and Amasis check on Aziza in her chambers in Karnak, and they reveal that they will be accompanying her, as well as the Triad, back to Jalalaped. Ramses feels empathy for Aziza because of her life, and Amasis teases him about finding Aziza so beautiful. Aziza tells Ruba that she doesn’t want to go back to Jalalaped, and is going to talk to Menes and Thema about possibly seeking refuge permanently in Karnak. She requests a meeting through Amasis with Menes. Amasis talks to Menes and tells him that Aziza wishes to speak to him. Thema sees it as a sign of encouragement, but Menes believes Aziza may cause trouble if she continues to emotionally manipulate those around her. 

Ulrayss is in his prison cell in Karnak, when he finds a chip missing from the wall, and it seems to inspire something in him. He is visited by Amenophis, who interrogates Ulrayss to learn his truth. Despite Ulrayss’ continued insistence (through sign language and drawings in the sand) that he is from Sau and has escaped a life of torture, Amenophis believes nobody just arrives at the gates of Karnak with no alterior motive. He says he knows an outsider and a traitor when he sees one, and vows to get to the bottom of what Ulrayss is up to. 

In Jalalaped, Droma releases Souban, despite having all of the Shekinan slaves (per Ptolemy’s orders) and the Jalalapedian people (per his own orders), because he believes she is in poor health and isn’t in a good enough condition to be imprisoned in the harsh cells. Souban says she still can’t forgive him for betraying Aziza like he did, but he insists he still wants to help her. Souban says that she believes deep down in Droma, there is a good person, but he is doing bad things. She says that even though Qazeem is a bad person, there is no denying that Ptolemy is more dangerous, yet he’s willing to sacrifice Qazeem to work with the more-evil Ptolemy just so that he can take over her Empire and have a personal gain out of it. Droma tells Souban that if she continues to speak out against him, he’ll have no choice but to act, and will reveal her to Ptolemy, who will kill her, blaming her for Aziza’s escape.

Cezar and Sezbazistas discuss their plans once they have entered Jalalaped. Sezbazistas, still on rocky ground with Menes and Thema after their argument with Carmit – in which they basically confessed to not fully trusting the ruling couple of Hathor – questions why they are investing so heavily in Menes just to bring back Droma and Purella and the Karnakas men. However, Cezar reveals there is a larger plan than what Sezbazistas and he are aware of, which bothers Sezbazistas, but Cezar warns him that Menes may be secretive but he is a brilliant political and military strategist. Thema is anxious about Menes attempts to take Aziza back into Jalalaped as a bargaining chip. Whilst Menes says that he will protect her to his death in order to satisfy his wife’s maternal love, Thema knows Ptolemy will try and kill her because of baby Vizier, but also Qazeem and Ramila will also want her dead. Menes attempts to comfort her by saying they will only use Aziza to ensure the Shekinan slaves follow her and switch their allegiance to Karnak, where they will be freed. He believes if they can successfully invade Jalalaped, kill the Jalalapedian and remaining Shekinan army, forcing Ptolemy and Qazeem to surrender, they can then take the rest of the Shekinan slaves – who are now again under Ptolemy’s reign, thanks to Droma’s alliance with him – and bring them back to Karnak. This will then prove their allegiance to Aziza, and ensure she stays in Karnak as part of their family, whilst also ensuring they continue to lure large forces away from Ptolemy and Qazeem. Thema is enthusiastic about the plan but is worried Aziza will be hurt in the crossfire between the rivalling Empires and their opposing goals.

Purella is concerned that their newly formed alliance with Ptolemy will backfire, either if Ptolemy regains too much power or becomes dangerous, or if Qazeem manages to escape and seek revenge on them. Purella believes that Droma needs to lay the groundwork for their alliance with Ptolemy, so that he won’t underestimate them and will realize they are just as strong and as powerful as he is now that he is in Jalalaped. Purella decides to host a dinner with just she and Droma, and Ptolemy and Ramila. At the dinner, upon Purella’s subtle urging, Droma politely suggest that Ptolemy continues to keep the Shekinan people as prisoners, as opposed to slaves. He believes that slavery riles them up, and can make them want to rebel, and can give them the means to rebel, whereas if they are prisoners, they aren’t able to rebel even if they wanted to. Ptolemy and Ramila both gloat about their experiences with slaves, much to Droma and Purella’s discomfort, and when Droma realizes Ptolemy thrives off of controlling his people and abusing his power as opposed to just keeping them safe but locked up, he offers him a deal: Ptolemy can reinforce the slavery commission in Jalalaped with the Shekinan slaves, but Droma is the Emperor, and he has the final say about the laws in Jalalaped, as well as control over the Jalalapedian army, which now consists of the Karnakas men and the Jalalapedian army that belongs to Qazeem. Ptolemy agrees to the deal, but when he and Ramila are in bed later at night, Ramila says it is a ridiculous deal, because it gives them no power, and if the enemy were to attack, Droma would have all the resources at his disposal. However, Ptolemy says there is one main reason he cannot kill neither Droma or Qazeem: they’re the only things that could possibly tempt Aziza back to Jalalaped, because she loves Droma, and because Qazeem is her mother, and if she were to return, he could kill her and raise his son to be the future King of Shekinah upon their return to their home Empire. Although she agrees to this plan, Ramila is obviously threatened and disturbed by the fact that Aziza’s child would be raised as her own, even if her husband killed Aziza himself. This means Droma is keeping Qazeem alive with the hope of bringing Aziza back to Jalalaped, and Ptolemy is keeping both Droma and Qazeem alive for the exact same reason, all united in their goal of finding Aziza.

Before Menes prepares the Honcho for their departure from Karnak and their invasion of Jalalaped, Menes finally has the time for his arranged meeting with Aziza. Without telling him exactly what her plans are and what she wants, she asks Menes what he wants from her, and she wants him to be honest. He says that he wants to bring back the Shekinan slaves that Aziza shares her only allegiance with, so that he can prove how much he and Thema care for her, but admits he can’t do that without them seeing Aziza and her persuading them to come back. Aziza asks if there are any alterior motives, and he confesses that it also benefits him because it steals Ptolemy’s men from under his command, thereby making him even weaker. He says it’s a mutually beneficial agreement for both he and Aziza, because she can save her people, and they can punish their mutual enemy. When she asks if it will be dangerous for her and if she will receive protection upon entering Jalalaped, Menes assures her she will be in danger, but they will do their best to keep her safe, despite Ptolemy, Ramila and Qazeem wanting her dead. She questions honestly how he is willing to put someone he claims to love in harm’s way purely over a tactical war. Menes then admits that he never shared the same kind of love for Aziza as Thema had, because whilst she spent every day with Aziza when she was a child, he was often away or fighting, and didn’t spend much time with her. Aziza respects him for being honest. She then tells Menes that she wants permanent residency in Karnak, and that she doesn’t want to go back to Jalalaped, because she doesn’t want to risk the life of baby Vizier around Ptolemy and Qazeem. When she questions why it is so vital that Menes enter Jalalaped, he reveals to her that people very close to them, Droma and Purella, as well as a large number of Karnakas people, are in Jalalaped. Aziza then laughs, and reveals that Menes really doesn’t know what is going on. She informs him that Droma is now working in an alliance with Ptolemy and Qazeem, and has assumed total control over those Karnakas people, and so they wouldn’t return to Karnak with them anyway. Menes, furious at the news of Droma’s betrayal and deflection to the enemy, is concerned that the trio of Droma, Ptolemy and Qazeem could be dangerous, and she and Aziza agree that they seem to have mutual enemies across the board in Jalalaped. He says that if she entered Jalalaped with them, she would have full protection over anyone else, and they could save the Shekinans and seek revenge against those who wronged them. Aziza then looks him in the eyes and agrees to enter Jalalaped with the Triad armies.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

With Droma and Ptolemy coming to their agreement despite their lack of trust in each other, they have their respective declarations to the crowds below them. At Droma’s speech to the Jalalapedians and Karnakas armies, he commands them to salute him, to show their united loyalty to him and that if any enemy is to attack, they fight for him, and that there is no more Jalalapedians and Karnakas, only “Dromans”, as Purella watches on in pride. At Ptolemy’s speech, he reveals to the depressed Shekinan prisoners (who are pale and thin from their time as prisoners in Jalalaped), that they are no longer free in Jalalaped, and that he is reinstating the slavery commission, and that they belong to him, so they are different in their allegiance. He has them re-chained and re-shackled, and when they continue to look sad, he gloats “at least you get to be out of your cells now!”, as Ramila also watches on in pride at her husband finally regaining some sense of power in Jalalaped. 

A mortified Qazeem, literally starving and dying of thirst in the cells of Jalalaped, listens from below as Droma and Ptolemy respectively assume various forms of leadership and control over the Empire she once ran for decades. She talks to her guard, Fayoum, and he asks her, tauntingly, what it’s like to have everything taken away from her right in front of her without being able to do anything about it. Qazeem claims that being the only Empress in the Palassia, she’s been constantly under-estimated: the male rulers don’t realize that women instil more loyalty and allegiance, which is why she has one of the most notoriously loyal and unbreakable followings, and that it means that she can be completely horrible to everyone, and they won’t feel threatened by her, which is how she’s managed to go through life unscathed despite her many trials and tribulations. She believes this time will be no different.

Ruba wants to go with Aziza to Jalalaped, because he doesn’t trust her with Menes, Cezar and Sezbazistas, but Aziza doesn’t want him risking his life just for her. However, Ruba insists, and she eventually relents. He asks her what her plans are for when she arrives in Jalalaped. She says that the people who have done bad things will have bad things brought upon them, and Ruba jokes that he feels immensely proud to be accompanying the Scorned Woman on her journey of revenge.

Monifa attempts to get into Necho, and this time he isn’t recognized by anybody unusual, and makes his way to Karnak, where he wants to redeem himself after his failed attempt last time (which kept Ptolemy in the dark about the fact that Karnak was in a Triad with Djahi and Hathor, as well as the fact that Aziza is in Karnak under Menes’ custody). When he arrives, he goes about his business as usual, meeting with Amir to trade Nechon produce in exchange for money, when he sees two members of the Honcho guarding an unusual building. He sneaks around to catch a glimpse inside and is shocked to see Ruba, holding baby Vizier, and learns that Aziza is in Karnak. He also sees Djahi and Hathorn soldiers around the town, and discovers that Karnak have entered into a Triad with Djahi and Hathor. He concludes that the people of Karnak are unaware when he asks Amir what is in the hidden building and Amir responds with no answer. He decides to cause some trouble in Karnak by revealing anonymously that the Triad have brought two Shekinan people from Jalalaped into Karnak. 

Amenophis informs Manu and Ramses that they need to begin their publicity campaigns for the election of the heir to Karnak. Isis tells Manu that he has a direct advantage over Ramses, because Ramses will be travelling with the Honcho and the Triad to Jalalaped, whereas Manu has the opportunity to actually interact directly with the people of Karnak who will be voting. When Ramses learns that Isis is helping Manu in his efforts to become the heir to the Karnak Empire, he feels hurt and betrayed. Meanwhile, Omorose promises Ramses that she will help his public image in his absence, and remind the people of Karnak that he is going to Jalalaped to fight for them. Amenophis wishes both Manu and Ramses the best of luck, and tells them that their first course of action will be a debate between the two candidates in order to convince the people of Karnak of what they can each do for the city and why they will benefit from voting for them.

Amir leads a riot of people through the town of Karnak and to the gates of the Temple of Karnak as they protest the presence of Shekinan people in Karnak. Menes has to listen to what Amir has to say: the people of Karnak were told that every Shekinan person that was loyal to Karnak followed Menes and Cezar out the gates of Shekinah during the Invasion of Shekinah, so anyone that is coming in now cannot be trusted. Thema doesn’t want Menes to reveal Aziza’s identity to the people of Karnak, because they are keeping her a secret from their children (for now), and because it may endanger her. However, Menes doesn’t want to cause any unrest amongst his people just as he is about to leave for a period of time. He reveals to the crowd below that he did indeed bring three Shekinan people into Karnak, but that they are slaves, and were captives of Ptolemy’s for many years and they rescued them. He reveals them as Ruba, Aziza, and baby Vizier. Isis and Rabiah are shocked because they know who Aziza is, as is Manu, as they have all heard stories from their parents about who Aziza is. Menes tells the town – including Monifa in disguise – that they are entering Jalalaped, where Ptolemy is also stationed, and are going to save the people of Shekinah who are still suffering. He says that as the Ruler of the Palassia, it is his duty to protect the innocent in the Palassia, even if it means leading a massive army into Jalalaped to do so.

In Jalalaped, Lyria talks to Purella and expresses her doubts about Droma’s sudden efforts to become the Emperor of Jalalaped. Purella says that he will never officially be the Emperor, because he is not in line at all, but they can gather enough forces to take Jalalaped as their own. Lyria doesn’t trust Ptolemy, and senses that he is not going to lay down and die whilst Droma takes over the Empire. Elession, who is now a “Droman” soldier, manages to sneak down into the cells, where he sneaks a note to Qazeem. The note explains how Droma and Ptolemy have leadership and control over two separate divisions in Jalalaped (Droma, with the Jalalapedian and Karnakas soldiers; Ptolemy, with the Shekinan slaves), and that there is an opportunity for Qazeem to emerge as somewhat of a swinging factor, as she could help either Droma or Ptolemy if the two men decide to eliminate the other because they’re threatened by them. He says it’s only a matter of time before Droma and Ptolemy’s peaceful harmony crumbles and self-destructs, and she can be the deciding figure in who wins the power struggle.

With the people of Karnak relatively satisfied about the presence of Shekinan people in Karnak, and the relationship between Amir and Amenophis – who is ruling the Empire in his stead – in a good place, Menes finally commands the Honcho, as well as the Djahi and Hathorn armies, to march towards Jalalaped. Thema says an emotional goodbye to Aziza, and promises Aziza that if she changes her mind, she absolutely won’t resent her, but Aziza insists this is something she must do for her own sake. Monifa, who left Karnak in a hurry but shortly before the Triad departed, is riding on camel back to Jalalaped to warn Ptolemy that Menes is leading the Triad to Jalalaped, however, the Triad catch up with him, and he narrowly avoids being sighted by them. Panicking that he won’t be able to warn Ptolemy of their impending invasion of Jalalaped, Monifa lights a small fire in the jungle they’re travelling through in order to delay their arrival. However, the fire accidentally spreads and causes a huge wildfire in the jungle, preventing the Triad from passing. Monifa watches regrettably as the fire spreads, and despite feeling guilty, he continues his journey to Jalalaped.

Menes, Cezar and Sezbazistas lead the efforts to control and quell the fire, whilst their respective large armies also help out. Ruba protects Aziza and baby Vizier by hiding them behind a large boulder, but Menes declares that they are going to have to go around the fire, which will put them off course by a mile or two. As Ruba looks after Vizier, Ramses checks to make sure Aziza is okay. She is shaking and seems almost paralysed with fear, and Ramses sits her down and feeds her. Aziza later reveals to Ramses that fire is a horrifying reminder of her mother and the near-death experience she had as a newborn infant. Ramses tells her that she has her whole life ahead of her and that she’s now part of the family, and he promises to bring her home to Karnak where she can stay and raise her child.

After a long journey, Monifa returns to Jalalaped late at night and is forced to wake an angry and aggressive Ptolemy and Ramila to warn them that Menes is leading the Triad to Jalalaped. He also reveals to Ptolemy that Karnak are in possession of Aziza, Ruby and baby Vizier, leading Ptolemy to believe that they had help escaping from the Karnakas people, and he concludes Droma was behind Aziza’s escape and was instrumental in leading Menes and the Triad to Jalalaped. He storms over to Droma and Purella’s chamber, and accuses Droma of still remaining loyal to Karnak and organizing an invasion of Jalalaped. Droma denies, although he considers it a good thing, because he wants to take Menes down for his abandonment of Purella, and he commands his Droman army – which consists of Jalalapedians and Karnakas soldiers – to prepare for battle. Ptolemy remains adamant that Droma was behind the ambush, and tells Tsafento he is going to destroy Droma and wipe out the Karnakas presence in Jalalaped until he has total power over the Jalalapedians.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

The army from the unknown town is revealed to be led by a man named Atinakus of Mecca. It’s a strong and powerful city, though the Palassia has never classified it as an empire. Atinakus is seen talking through a veiled window (similar to confessions in Christianity) to an unknown person, and he reveals his plans for his army to continue marching until they reach the Palassia, where they will seek confirmation as an official empire of the Palassia, as the person on the other side remains silent but is seen nodding his head in a silhouette. 

The Triad awakens in their pit stop where they stayed for the night (as the fire meant they were delayed from arriving in Jalalaped at their scheduled time). Menes had Maleo on watch all night to ensure the fire didn’t come anywhere near them. Maleo confesses his nerves to Menes about entering Jalalaped. Whilst he was confident about the Invasion of Shekinah, given that the Karnakas and Djahi armies out-numbered the Shekinan army by a large amount, he is concerned about the hostile reception they will receive in Jalalaped. Menes says it won’t have to be a battle or any violence if Ptolemy, Droma and Qazeem are willing to negotiate in the exchange of Shekinan slaves. Maleo adds to the growing doubt about the fact that Menes is willing to risk the strength of the Triad alliance just so that they can please Aziza, but Menes insists that Aziza is more important to the Palassia than anyone realizes, but acknowledges that it’s more of a personal move, which is a rarity for Menes, who prefers to think more strategically and politically than personally. 

Ptolemy visits Qazeem in her cells, and, almost as if she was patiently waiting for him, she’s already devised a plan on how they can take Droma down. She says that although Ptolemy abandoned her and caved to Droma’s ultimatum, Droma stole her men and poses as more of a threat with Karnak on their side. Ptolemy wants to break into the Droman bay of Jalalaped and find the keys to Qazeem’s cell, so she can be broken free and lead her Jalalapedian army against Droma. However, she confides in Elession that she still has plans for revenge against Ptolemy for going along with Droma’s invasion. 

Amir talks with Yassir and asks him to arrange a meeting with the Inner Circle, or whoever is still left in Karnak after the Triad’s war against Jalalaped, because he is furious with Ramses for leaving with the Triad in the midst of his campaign. Yassir warns Tobat not to cause too much trouble in Karnak just because he’s the Amir of the People, because eventually the power will go to his head, much like it has Droma. Everyone is settled in for the debate between Manu and Ramses, and is shocked and disappointed when Ramses is not there. Amenophis announces to the people that the only reason Ramses is not present is because he is fighting for Karnak’s freedom with his father and the Triad (although the real reason is because he wants to prove his worth as Emperor to his father after his disappointing attempts in his fathers absence). However, Manu immediately takes advantage of Ramses’ absence, questioning how Menes and Ramses can be fighting for peace and freedom by starting wars. Thema and Amenophis are both shocked that Manu would publicly shame his own father and the powerful ruler of the Empire like that. However, Amir leads a round of applause for Manu for saying what the people of Karnak were thinking about Menes and Ramses actions. 

When he is in the Temple of Karnak, Amenophis lambasts Manu for his actions at the debate, and believes he had no right to shame Menes and Ramses when they weren’t there to defend themselves. Manu says that it was their own fault that they weren’t there to defend themselves, and that he was just speaking what the people of Karnak were thinking but were too afraid to say. However, Amenophis says it is inexcusable for Manu to speak out against the family, and that if he is to become the King of Karnak, he must learn to always, no matter what, put family before the Empire. This infuriates Isis, though, as she acknowledges Manu’s actions were wrong, but that Thema, Menes and Amenophis didn’t put family before the Empire when they sold Aziza as a child slave to Ptolemy just to avoid conflict with Shekinah. 

Meanwhile, as the Triad continues their journey to Jalalaped, Sezbazistas continues to urge for Cezar to reconsider fighting and risking his large numbers and resources for Menes. Sezbazistas says he’s been talking to Carmit and she wants Hathor to have no involvement in a war against Jalalaped just because Menes wants to satisfy an “ungrateful little slave.” Cezar patronises Sezbazistas for taking orders and advise from his wife, and also reveals to Sezbazistas that Aziza’s child, Vizier, is Ptolemy’s son, and the future King of Shekinah, and having the child on their side could potentially end Shekinah an Empire for good. Cezar says that if Sezbazistas is brave enough to fight as part of the Triad, then they could be fighting for life-long freedom without Ptolemy having no influence whatsoever. He believes if they defeat Ptolemy, and prevent Vizier from reaching Shekinah and becoming the Emperor in the future under his father’s guidance, they could take the matter of exiling Shekinah as an Empire from the Palassia. 

Ptolemy and Tsafento gather his remaining Shekinan troops, and they plan their attack on the Droman bay so they can break Qazeem out of her cell and work with the Jalalapedians to take down Droma. Monifa is hesitant about the idea, as he thinks they should be focusing on the external threats – such as the Triad led by Menes – that are looming and planning to attack Jalalaped because of Aziza, however, Ptolemy shuts Monifa down, stating that he’s “certain” Droma is involved in the attack and needs to take Droma down from inside the walls of Jalalaped so that they can weaken whatever Menes’ plan is. He then launches into a tirade at Monifa, accusing him of no longer being of any use to him, because he is consistently failing to infiltrate the Triad, and Tsafento realizes his doubts about Monifa have been heard well and truly by Ptolemy, even if he was dismissive of them at first. Tsafento believes they won’t have the numbers to be able to take on the Dromans, and suggests possibly releasing the slaves and promising their freedom in exchange for loyalty on the battlefield. Ramila is furious that Tsafento would suggest such an idea, and she believes “once a slave, always a slave.” She feels that if they were given freedom, they’d take it for granted and exploit Ptolemy’s “kindness” and start a rebellion against him. Ptolemy hints that it could be the best idea, but when Ramila has a tantrum and accuses Ptolemy of loving the slaves more than her, he changes his mind, and decides they will attack without the slaves, much to Tsafento and Monifa’s dismay, even if they don’t like or trust each other and the role they play as allies to Ptolemy.

Ptolemy rallies his army and tells them to kill any Karnakas in sight, but keep Droma and Purella alive and imprisoned because he wants to use them as leverage over Menes when he finally arrives in Jalalaped. Monifa, hurt by Ptolemy’s tirade aimed at him, goes against his wishes and secretly gathers the Shekinan slaves – who he has always had a connection with, due to his charitable side – and gives them a speech. He says that whilst he has never given them any reason to be happy, he’s at least given them hope, and that he can’t promise them their lives but he can promise he will do everything in his power to help them escape Jalalaped and escape Ptolemy’s reign. Souban, who is also in the crowd of slaves, is reluctant to trust Monifa, but, eager to get back at Droma for his betrayal of Aziza, she encourages the slaves to follow Monifa’s plans in the hopes of taking down the Dromans and abandoning Ptolemy. Monifa then proceeds to unchain and free all the slaves and prepare them for battle against the Dromans in the Droman bay of Jalalaped.

Cezar talks to Menes and reveals to him that Sezbazistas is having second thoughts about fighting against Shekinah as part of the Triad. Menes, furious, approaches Sezbazistas and interrogates him. He warns him that if he abandons his promise to the Triad, he will face legal punishment by the Palassia, and could face losing his entire Empire depending on the trial. Menes also warns Sezbazistas that he respects him and likes him, but that if he goes back on his word after Karnak helped Hathor rebuild, he will lose all respect for him and will have no problems destroying him and everything he holds dear. However, Sezbazistas says Menes is selfish and is willing to start a war involving all six Empires of the Palassia purely because of his own reasons. Menes defends himself, saying that it’s Ptolemy and Qazeem’s selfish desires which have led to war being necessary, and that if Sezbazistas ever earns the Palassia Crown, he will one day understand the responsibility Menes has to not just Karnak but to all the Palassia’s Empires and villages. Sezbazistas says that he is going to walk away from the Triad and not get his own people involved in a war that he doesn’t belong in, and that if Menes really punishes him legally and takes him to trial with the Palassian Panel, it will be he who has to sleep with that on his conscious every night. Menes and Cezar, as well as the remaining Djahi army and the Honcho, watch on as Sezbazistas leads the Hathorn army back to Hathor.

In Jalalaped, Monifa frees the slaves and has them hide in a hidden burrow in the town. Meanwhile, Ptolemy and Tsafento lead the remaining Shekinan army to the Droman bay, where they begin attacking the Dromans. They break into the Droman bay and Tsafento and Fayoum face off against each other, with Tsafento attempting to get the key to Qazeem’s cell off of Fayoum, who is in possession of it. Fayoum tries to reason with Tsafento, telling him that freeing Qazeem won’t do anything, as Qazeem will never have any allegiance to Shekinah. However, Tsafento strikes him, and manages to hold him down and steal the key. Just as he is about to kill Fayoum, Ptolemy arrives and tells Tsafento to head down into the cells with him, and take Fayoum, so they can keep him prisoner along with Droma and Purella. Droma has Purella hide in safety, and promises he will come back for her. He then leads his Dromans in the attack against Ptolemy. Because of Ptolemy’s surprise attack on the Dromans, Ptolemy was able to achieve a significant advantage over the Dromans despite being down in strength and numbers. As he and Droma finally face off, Ptolemy tells Droma that he has lost the battle and is on his way down to the cells to free Qazeem and use the Jalalapedians against Droma. But Droma tries to convince Ptolemy that he had nothing to do with Menes forming a Triad to attack Jalalaped, and that he even sacrificed Aziza purely to show his loyalty to Ptolemy. As Ptolemy is deciding whether or not he trusts Droma at his word, Tsafento enters the town square with Qazeem, freed from her cell. 

Qazeem, furious at being locked up by Droma, attempts to have one of her whips of fire (Leather whips constantly covered in gasoline by Elession, so that she can dip them in a flame and light someone or something on fire) unleashed on Droma, but Ptolemy prevents her. He reminds her that they need to have Droma alive so that they can negotiate with Menes when the Triad arrives in Jalalaped. However, Qazeem is furious with everyone, and tells Ptolemy that she never intended to stay true to her deal, and she orders her Jalalapedian army to take all the remaining Dromans to the cells, and to kill every Shekinan soldier or slave in sight, also threatening to unleash her whips of fire on anyone who resists. As Elession takes Droma down to the cells, Ptolemy and Tsafento order their army to retreat and escape, as the Jalalapedians pursuit them around the town. They lose men, until Ptolemy and Tsafento arrive back in their quarters to find Ramila, but no slaves. She says she came there and found they were missing, and Ptolemy and Tsafento realize Monifa has hidden them. They realize as they are losing the battle and face almost certain death at the hands of Qazeem, and must decide whether to try and stay in Jalalaped and find their slaves (and therefore their numbers), or escape with whatever and whoever they have. Ptolemy decides it’s too risky to remain in Jalalaped, and they escape with a small army remaining, and no slaves. As Qazeem has successfully held the Dromans captive, and hunted the Shekinans out of Jalalaped, she sits on her throne overlooking the aftermath. However, unbeknownst to Qazeem, Purella is still hidden in her quarters, and Monifa is still leading an army of slaves around in secrecy trying to find a way out.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of the conclusion to this segment of the story, until I get to writing the next lot of chapters.

As Menes and Cezar march the Honcho and Djahi armies to Jalalaped, Maleo halts them upon his return from Jalalaped, where he informs Menes and Cezar that there appears to be no Shekinan or Droman presence in Jalalaped, and that it appeared as if Qazeem was back to having a relatively small Empire of Jalalapedians. Menes and Cezar find this curious, as Aziza told them that there were Shekinan slaves as well as all of Droma’s Karnakas/Droman men in Jalalaped and that they had formed a political three-way alliance for Qazeem, Ptolemy and Droma to rule Jalalaped together. This makes Menes and Cezar suspicious of what Aziza has been telling them, and they confront Aziza with these thoughts: Menes suggests Aziza lied to get Menes to face off against Qazeem, so that they could kill each other and she would get her revenge against the people who have hurt her. He says, “You are, after all, the Scorned Woman, aren’t you?” However, Aziza denies this notion, and she uses Ruba to support her. Ruba says that he doesn’t know why Jalalaped is so broken apart when he and Aziza escaped it was under the rule of a united front. Cezar believes it would be wise to continue ahead to Jalalaped, since they have come so far, and when they arrive in Jalalaped they’ll know whether Aziza is lying or not about the ruling forces in Jalalaped.

In a hidden pocket of Jalalaped, Monifa continues to try and keep the Shekinan slaves hidden. Souban talks to Monifa and tells him that this does nothing to earn their trust, and to them, he is still just a spy who serves one of the most evil men of all time. They try and think about how they are going to get out of Jalalaped, because Qazeem will want to kill them, because they are Shekinan, and they also need to avoid being seen or caught by Ptolemy, or he will reclaim them as his slaves, and Monifa will be punished for his betrayal. Monifa believes they should surrender themselves to Qazeem, stroke her ego, and offer themselves as her slaves, turning themselves into Jalalapedians, at least until Menes and the Triad arrive and rescue them. Souban and the slaves reluctantly agree, and as they head towards the town square together, they see Purella hiding in her quarters. Monifa holds Purella at knifepoint, much to the slaves’ shock, and takes her to Qazeem along with the slaves. Qazeem is shocked to see the Shekinan slaves, as well as Monifa and Purella, still alive and free. However, Monifa begs Qazeem to hear him out: grant he and the Shekinan slaves residency in Jalalaped, and in exchange, she can do whatever she wants with them, including reviving the slavery commission, and he will also give her Purella, so that she can use her as leverage, however she sees fit. He casually hands Purella over to Qazeem, and she immediately has her taken down to the cells. Qazeem reluctantly agrees, but decides to test how far Monifa is willing to go by torturing one of the Shekinan slaves in front of Monifa, saying that whilst he thinks it is wrong, “surely it’s forgivable if you want to stay in this city?” as Souban also looks on horrified.

Droma is in the cells of Jalalaped and is horrified to see Purella being lead to her own cell. As she is placed in the cell next to Droma, they talk through the wall. Purella informs Droma that Monifa led an uprising amongst the Shekinan slaves against Ptolemy and is leading them out of Jalalaped. This is concerning to Droma, as the Shekinan slaves were the only allies Droma had, besides the Karnakas men, as he had a connection with Souban and some of the other slaves from their time as captives in Shekinah under Ptolemy. He and Purella decide together that they will have to abandon – or delay – their plans for revenge against Menes and Karnak, because they’ll need to possibly use his arrival in Jalalaped to be rescued, as he hopes that if he saved him once during the Invasion of Shekinah, he will save them again. 

Ptolemy, Ramila, Tsafento, and the few dozen Shekinan soldiers that managed to escape Jalalaped after Qazeem turned on them, seek refuge after several hours of constant travelling. They arrive at the bay in a small inlet of the Bahr Sea, and Ptolemy is fuming that they were betrayed in Jalalaped, as well as the fact that he wasn’t able to kill Aziza. He is determined to get revenge on Aziza for running away with his child and the future King of Shekinah, and insists that the only way he will be able to get Vizier and raise him himself is if he kills Aziza. 

The Honcho and Djahi armies led by Menes and Cezar, and accompanied by Aziza, Ruba and baby Vizier, finally arrive in Jalalaped. As Qazeem allows them entry through the gates of Jalalaped, Menes notices the absence of any Shekinan or Droman presence, and instantly assumes Aziza was lying. Qazeem demands to know what Menes and Cezar want with Jalalaped, and Menes says they were informed that Droma and Purella had led an army of Karnakas people into Jalalaped and had taken residency there. When Qazeem asks who gave them this knowledge, Menes and Cezar remain coy, and as Qazeem feigns that it’s not true, Aziza reveals herself, saying “Hello mother”, as she steps out of her carriage. Everyone in the town square is shocked, including Qazeem, but she doesn’t believe the woman in front of her is her daughter. Aziza then goes on to introduce Qazeem to her grandchild, who is Ptolemy’s son, and confronts her mother angrily, saying how she found by Menes and taken to Karnak where she was raised, but was then sold into slavery in Shekinah, where she lived most of her life under Ptolemy’s reign of terror. She asks her mother if she feels any guilt or remorse at all that she abandoned her child and tried to kill her, and when she gets no sign of emotion from her mother, she tells the Djahi army and the Honcho to raise their weapons. She warns Qazeem to tell her what happened with the Dromans and the Shekinan slaves and army, or they will declare war on Jalalaped, and given their enormous numbers advantage, would wipe out Jalalaped entirely. Qazeem relents out of fear and explains that she was, indeed, sharing power and control over Jalalaped with Droma and Ptolemy due to a peace treaty, but their own selfish desires to have sole power led to a civil war, in which the Jalalapedians were imprisoned and could do nothing whilst the Dromans and Shekinans fought each other and tore the Empire apart. However, she became the crucial person they both needed in order to defeat the other, so she was able to manipulate her way back into power over Jalalaped, and forced the Shekinan army out of the city, whilst she captured the Dromans and punished them for their crimes. 

Qazeem has Elession and her Jalalapedian army lead the Dromans, who are starving, dehydrated and malnourished after being kept in the Jalalapedian cells without food or water. Menes sees Droma for the first time since the Invasion of Shekinah, when Menes saved Droma but Droma then abandoned him. Seeing that Menes is surprised to see Droma, Qazeem realizes that Droma really wasn’t involved in the Triad’s attack on Jalalaped, and that the civil war that broke out between he and Ptolemy was really for nothing, as both could have been a united front in taking down Menes, their common enemy. Instead, Droma has to grovel for safety to Menes, whilst Ptolemy is seeking refuge on the run and Qazeem is facing a near-certain defeat to Karnak. Menes sees that Aziza was, indeed, telling the truth about what took place in Jalalaped and her escape with Ruba. 

In Karnak, Ulrayss is in his prison cell, still, when he removes a large piece of limestone that’s revealed to be covering a tunnel. He gazes intently at the tunnel, and appears relieved, as if he’s finally found something he has been searching for. Just as he is about to investigate it further, Isis walks past, and he has to quickly cover the space with his cloak. Meanwhile, Isis tries to tell Manu that if he is elected as the heir, which is looking increasingly likely, as the people of Karnak – led by Tobat – are growing more frustrated at Ramses’ absence, he must not follow in his father’s footsteps. She tells him that he has been blessed with the chance to have what he wants thanks to Ramses seemingly not caring enough about it, but that he will only repulse people if he tries too hard to follow in his father’s footsteps. She says that Menes can be brutal and tough and cruel, because the people of Karnak know he is experienced and knows what he’s doing, but if Manu tries to follow that same tactic, they will lose faith in him. Omorose walks in on them discussing the candidacy, and she tries to subtly convince Manu to give up the fight, claiming that Ramses has always been the favourite of the people and of Menes, but Isis believes she simply wants to be the Queen so she’s desperate for Ramses to become the heir.

With Qazeem facing defeat at the hands of Menes – again – and risking losing her entire Empire if Menes goes ahead with the attacks, she comes up with a peace offering to Menes: she will return all of the Karnakas people, including Droma and Purella, back to Menes, therefore stripping Droma of his power as he’d once again be under Menes’ rule and Menes can then choose to punish him however he sees fit, if not at all. In exchange, Menes and Cezar call a retreat amongst their respective armies and return to where they came from, leaving Jalalaped in peace. However, Menes is no longer interested in the Karnakas people, as they turned their backs on him. When Qazeem asks what Menes does want, Aziza says they want every Shekinan slave in Jalalaped, which makes Qazeem laugh hysterically, as all the Shekinan slaves escaped. Realizing that Qazeem now has no use for him, Droma makes a plea with Menes for forgiveness, claiming the only reason he and Purella turned their backs on Karnak was because Menes refused them, sending them to fend for themselves and face death with no home, even though their son Guprey died fighting for Menes, and that it wasn’t his decision to have the Karnakas people follow he and Purella, they were just loyal to him, which he believes Menes is threatened by, which is why he wants Droma out of the picture. Ruba interferes, attempting to speak up about the things Droma did in Jalalaped, however, before he gets the chance, he is snatched by a Jalalapedian soldier, and held at sword point.   
Aziza says that they can hurt Ruba, but they cannot hurt her, as she is the mother of the future King of Shekinah and the heir to Jalalaped. She reminds everyone that it was Droma who, once comfortable in Jalalaped, had the sole intent of forming an alliance with Jalalaped and Shekinah in order to take down Karnak, and that it was Droma who used his new-found power in Jalalaped to enforce horror upon the innocent just so that his own people could be safe, and that it was Droma who informed Ptolemy of her presence in Jalalaped and nearly had her killed. Finally, she looks over in Ruba’s direction, and remembering their conversations about Aziza having everyone’s fate in her hands as the ‘Scorned Woman’, she reveals to Purella, and everyone, that she and Droma had an affair whilst imprisoned in Shekinah, and that Droma confessed to her that he loved her, and tried to cover it up upon his survival and reunion with his wife. Purella is shocked and mortified at the revelation, especially when Droma doesn’t attempt to deny it and simply apologizes repeatedly.

Qazeem tells Droma that he “appears to be in an undesirable situation” as nobody likes him, or trusts him, not even his wife. However, she’s willing to give him another chance in order to have the Karnakas people on her side in the fight against Menes, but he has to proof his worth: She tells him to show her where his loyalty really is by killing Ruba, who is being held hostage by a Jalalapedian guard. Aziza pleads with Droma not to do it, and that Qazeem has no intention of actually letting the Dromans live and be loyal to them. However, Droma sees Purella staring at him, believing he loves Aziza and has loyalty to her, so he stabs Ruba in the chest, killing him as Aziza weeps and Menes and Cezar look on shocked. Cezar steps forward and tells Droma how disappointed he is in how he turned out, from when he was a strong but pure captive in Shekinah to a heartless monster in Jalalaped, saying “my, my, how one’s quest for power can destroy the soul.” Qazeem shocks Aziza by taking Droma under her wing and saying she will allow the Dromans residency once more in freedom in Jalalaped. 

Menes and Cezar discuss their tactics and agree that there is no reason to start a war with Jalalaped (and in turn, the Dromans), when the Shekinan slaves aren’t even in Jalalaped anymore. Aziza talks to Ramses and begs him to accompany her into the main temple, and whilst he is reluctant, trying to convince her that he will help get the Shekinan slaves back to safety, he eventually relents and agrees to accompany a disguised Aziza into the temple for reasons Aziza won’t tell Ramses. She tells Ramses to tell his father and Cezar to lead their armies outside in a retreat. Menes is bewildered, and refuses to leave Jalalaped without Ramses and Aziza, but Ramses tells Menes to trust him, his future King, and Menes reluctantly calls for the Honcho to retreat, followed by Cezar commanding the Djahi army to do the same. Qazeem and Droma watch from the terrace, but Droma still feels ridden with guilt about killing an innocent slave just for his own life in Jalalaped. Qazeem reminds him that in life, “everyone must make the hard choices.” As Aziza and Ramses make their way through the temple, trying to remain hidden, occasionally killing anyone who sees them, they finally reach the entrance to the whips of fire. Aziza asks Ramses if there is a Shekinan slave or Karnak/Djahi soldier in sight, and when he says no, Aziza proceeds to use the gigantic whips of fire, torching them and swaying them back and forth around the city, burning everyone in it’s way and tearing buildings down. She continues to do so, as the inferno rages all over Jalalaped, and eventually makes contact with the temple. As Aziza and Ramses hurry to escape Jalalaped, climbing over walls and through windows until they are outside, Qazeem is burned alive in the fire as she cannot escape it, and Droma and Purella share one last embrace despite their tension before the fire sweeps through them and burns them alive. Aziza and Ramses watch from the outside of the walls of Jalalaped as the entire city catches alight and burns to the ground, and Menes and Cezar are shocked when they hear the sound of the explosion and turn around to see Aziza and Ramses riding camels away from the flames, with Aziza a content and satisfied look on her face.

In Karnak, Amenophis and Thema knock on Manu’s bedroom door and reveal to him that he has received the most votes in a landslide in the election for the heir, though Manu is irritated at Rabiah’s constant allusions to the fact it was largely by default, as Ramses wasn’t even present because he was fighting in a war. However, as Manu is celebrating his success and his future role as the King of Karnak, they are interrupted by cheering and celebrations, as Menes leads the Honcho to it’s return to Karnak, where the people of Karnak are applauding and worshipping Ramses with the news that he and Aziza led the defeat of Jalalaped, destroying the notorious Empire as well as it’s evil Empress Qazeem. Manu is enraged when the crowds begin chanting “King Ramses! King Ramses!”

It ends with Atinakus of Mecca, on his peoples’ journey to Palassia, checking a series of co-ordinates, and finding the location, where he discovers a limestone boulder that is covering a tunnel that leads underground, alluding to a possible connection to the cell in which Ulrayss lies in Karnak.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the story and a kind of entry point to the next phase of the story.

Badarian, Head of the Palassian Panel, holds a meeting with fellow Panel members Zanos and Leif, when their guards bring in Sezbazistas in custody, chained and shackled by his ankles. Badarian and Sezbazistas, long-time friends embrace, with Sezbazistas pleading mercy, claiming that he was within his rights not to trust Menes, and that Badarian himself would have acted no differently because he himself doesn't like nor trust Menes. Whilst Badarian agrees with that statement, he denies that he wouldn't have acted any differently. He says as rulers, it's their duty to do what is best for themselves, their family and their people, and Badarian would never turn away from someone who has as much power as Menes and Cezar. He believes he has no choice but to keep Menes and Cezar on side by trialling (and potentially convicting) Sezbazistas for treason. Zanos tells Badarian that whilst it's important that they maintain their solidity with Karnak, they must not let Karnak get too powerful, otherwise it nullifies the influence that the Palassian Panel wields. As they continue their meeting, with Sezbazistas being taken down to the chambers to await his trial, Atinakus of Mecca arrives at the Panel wishing to discuss an urgent matter with Badarian, who reluctantly agrees to see him. He dismisses Atinakus as a "delusional, tired fool who refuses to let go of his undying loyalty to Yralaia", and is shocked to learn that Atinakus wishes to have his new settlement of Mecca - a mixture of Saui and Ussaiian civillians and soldiers - deemed an official empire of the Palassia. Badarian laughs at such a suggestion, not believing Atinakus to have the financial or industrial stability - or the military resources - to maintain it's status as an official empire. Atinakus goes on to politely explain his reasonings, but Badarian refuses to accept an empire can just rise from nothing like that, and officially declines. Atinakus politely thanks Badarian for his time, but then becomes fuming as he's ushered out of the Panel by guards. 

Menes leads the Honcho back to Karnak to celebratory cheers, mainly applauding Ramses, after the people of Karnak learned of Ramses’ heroic actions (with Aziza) in taking down Jalalaped as an empire and killing the evil Qazeem. Menes is initially glad to be reunited with his children, Manu, Isis and Rabiah, but Amenophis instantly pulls him aside and says the Inner Circle has pressing issues that need to be discussed with their King, so Menes agrees to hold an Inner Circle meeting. Amasis is reunited with Rabiah, and they decide they want to consummate their relationship officially by Amasis asking Menes for permission to marry Rabiah. Tobat approaches Ramses, who is bonding with Amasis and Nabiti, and believes that as Amir of the people of Karnak, he should be made a member of the Inner Circle, so that the people of Karnak can have a voice amongst the royal family. Ramses, who wants to keep Tobat on side to strengthen his chances of being elected heir to the empire, agrees, and promises Tobat he will speak to his father about allowing Tobat to be a member of the Inner Circle. The Inner Circle of Menes, Thema, Amenophis, Ramses and Nabiti sit down for their meeting to discuss the events that took place in Menes’ absence, as well as an update on the progress of the Palassia and it’s accompanying empires. Before they begin, Ramses brings up Tobat’s request to become a member of the Inner Circle, which Menes is reluctant about, but Thema reminds him that the last time they exiled the Amir – Droma – he ended up rebelling and leading an uprising against Karnak, so Menes relents, and calls for Tobat to join the meeting. Tobat’s first course of action is to catch Menes up on the respective campaigns by Manu and Ramses. He reveals that Manu was the most popular choice, but only because he was present in Karnak, and the people of Karnak felt betrayed by Ramses’ sudden investment in Oceanic wars, but that there have been growing whispers amongst the people that Ramses’ actions in Jalalaped have led to him becoming a cult figure and once again the most popular choice. However, he then proceeds to tell Menes about Manu’s speech to the Karnakas, where he publicly denounced the leadership of his father, as well as his brother. Thema and Amenophis panic at Tobat’s revelation, whilst a furious Menes calls for Manu to be brought to the meeting, saying, “It’s only fair one of the prime candidates be given a fair advantage by being present at these meetings.” Amasis reports back that Manu cannot be found.

Monifa has the Shekinan slaves that he rescued from Jalalaped settled in a cave not far from Necho. Souban questions why Monifa showed little to no interest in helping the slaves when they were being tortured and abused in Shekinah, yet he risked his life by rebelling against Ptolemy in order to save them. Monifa claims he was tired of being under Ptolemy's thumb and tired of being fearful, and wanted to do something that he personally felt was right for once in his life to possibly redeem himself, even just an inch. Whilst Lyria looks sympathetic of Monifa's difficult position as a trustee of Ptolemy who is feeling remorse over his actions, Souban remains distant and cautious, claiming that anything Monifa did, he brought on himself. Lyria warns Souban to be careful about insulting or hurting Monifa's feelings, since he saved them but could just as easily abandon them, but Souban believes he'd never do that, because he's trying to show that he wants forgiveness, and she also believes he still has a need for the slaves, otherwise he'd never have put his neck on the line to save them.

Meanwhile, not that far away from where Monifa and the Shekinan slaves are stationed, Ptolemy has gathered his army in a forrest. He commands his troops to return to their home, Shekinah, where they will rebuild and take down everyone that has wronged them - including Menes, Aziza, and Monifa. Still furious about Monifa's betrayal and losing all of his slaves, Ptolemy vents that he has lost his ability to place his trust in the correct people, exemplified by Monifa and Ruba - two people he trusted above all others, and both exploited his trust and played him at his own game. Tsafento reminds Ptolemy that it was he who expressed his doubts about both Monifa and Ruba to Ptolemy, but Ptolemy takes this as an insult to his intelligence, and he presumes to assault Tsafento with one of his leather whips, telling Tsafento he's useless and worthless, as Ramila watches on cackling. He then turns to Ramila, and catches her hysterically laughing, and threatens to kill her too, grabbing her by her throat and calling her unsupportive and jealous during his attempts to try and track down Aziza and his only child, and calling her a "lifeless vessel" because of her inability to carry children, forcing him to create an heir with a slave.

Aziza tends to baby Vizier in her temple in Karnak, and is visited by Ramses. As Ramses tries to console her about the events of Jalalaped, and possibly invite her to officially stay in Karnak with his family, Aziza shuts him down, immediately revealing her plans to leave Karnak in order to find the Shekinan slaves, telling Ramses her only true loyalty is to them, as they are her people, and they are who she grew up with, reminding him that such a childhood was the result of his family abandoning her. Ramses is concerned that she will need his family's protection if the Palassian Panel find out that it was she who burned down Jalalaped and killed all of those people, and that Ptolemy will still want to find her, kill her, and take baby Vizier. Aziza remains confused and uncertain about who she can trust, but agrees to at least stay in Karnak to wait for the aftermath of the Invasion of Jalalaped to pass. As Ramses leaves Aziza's temple, Omorose catches him, and looks annoyed at his secretive behaviour involving Aziza.

Isis searches for Manu in the grounds of the Meeka, and she finds him sitting on the edge of the cliff overlooking the Bahr Sea, where he throws his sword into the sea. Isis tells Manu not to give up, which she interprets his sacrificing of the sword as. But Manu tells her he is not giving up, and that he is, in fact, doing just the opposite. He tells Isis that he's going to make the people of Karnak - including his family - pay for not realizing his strengths and for making him feel insignificant, whilst a weeping Isis pleads with Manu not to lose touch of who he is. However, he sets off on a mission and leaves Karnak by himself, visiting Yamon on the way. He tells Yamon he intends to go to the village of Necho, where Menes had taken he and Ramses, where he wants to start a new life (although he doesn't tell him of his plans to infiltrate the Palassian Panel in order to damage Karnak) and he begs Yamon to keep it a secret should Menes interrogate him, to which Yamon reluctantly agrees. Isis returns to the meeting and tells her father that Manu has left Karnak, choosing to finally side with Ramses and her parents over Manu because of his selfish and hurtful behaviour.

Ulrayss, still in the cells of Karnak, here's a chanting noise as well as a loud, bellowing horn coming from his tunnel, though it echoes and sounds distant. Meanwhile, following the adjournment of the Inner Circle meeting in order to find Manu, Menes calls everyone back to resume the meeting. He raises the issue of Aziza, and how to present her to the people of Karnak. Tobat and Ramses both believe she's been surprisingly welcomed by Karnak because of her role in the defeat of Jalalaped and the Dromans, but Thema doesn't want to put Aziza in danger by introducing her to the people of Karnak, because there are still many in the city who don't believe an heir of Jalalaped (not to mention the Mother of Shekinah) should be living in Karnak. However, Menes shocks everyone by saying that he will confess to the fire in Jalalaped, because Badarian issued him an arrest warrant, and he isn't prepared to allow Aziza to be convicted. Amenophis and Thema are furious at this idea, saying that it means he will be imprisoned, but Menes believes he and Badarian go far back, and Badarian will protect him. 

Menes sends Amasis to interrogate Yamon on the whereabouts of Manu. Amasis feels guilty about harassing an elderly person and a long-time friend, but says it's important to Manu's own safety that he be found and brought back to Karnak. Yamon is forced to make a decision between Manu and Menes, and decides to honour his word to Manu by proclaiming he doesn't know where Manu is. Amasis, acting on strict instructions by Menes to take Yamon into custody if he denies any knowledge (Because Menes knows how close Yamon and Manu are), sheds tears of guilt as he is forced to take Yamon into custody and hold him in the cells of Karnak. 

Ptolemy and the Shekinan army continue their journey back to Shekinah when they are interrupted by a messenger from the Palassian Tribune, informing them that Badarian has summoned Ptolemy to face prosecution for his crimes against Karnak. When Ptolemy threatens to kill the messenger, not believing that he works for the Tribune, the messenger signals for hundreds of Tribune guards atop the hill to raise their bows, pointing them solely at Ptolemy, warning him that if he doesn't accompany his troops back to the Tribune to face his charges, he will be killed on the spot. Ptolemy surrenders and orders his army to follow him and the Tribune guards. Nearby, Monifa sees the Tribune guards on the hill and wonders what it could mean. The Shekinan slaves are starving and dehydrated, and Lyria pleads with Monifa to visit Necho on a supply run. However, Monifa is afraid to leave the slaves alone without him, believing they will abandon him and that their starvation could be a ruse to fool him into leaving so they can escape. Souban pulls him aside and tells him that she's well aware he is planning on using them, but that it will make the job a lot easier if he can naturally appeal himself to them, they'll be content to follow him anyway. Monifa agrees, but only on the conditions that all the Shekinan slaves accompany him to Necho so that they don't abandon him, which Souban agrees to. Monifa then leads the Shekinan slaves to Necho for supplies. 

Atinakus is seen directing his Meccan army into two: He commands the Saui soldiers, as well as his own Ussaiian soldiers to march towards their ordered location. The Ussaiian half of the Meccan army follow Atinakus towards the Palassian Tribune, where they situate themselves at the gates with large military reinforcements as they stage a protest. Meanwhile, the muted Saui soldiers enter their tunnel which was previously seen in the season two finale - although Atinakus didn't seem aware of it's purpose at the time - and they end up in Ulrayss' cell area, which proves that the tunnels connect. Ulrayss doesn't seem surprised as he hears more of the chanting, and as it grows nearer, he gathers his belongings. The Saui soldiers barge down the gates of the cell upon greeting Ulrayss, and begin charging through the cells of Karnak, freeing all the Karnakas prisoners down there, and they begin slaying anybody who comes in their path, including Yamon, who is speared in the chest. They eventually find ground level, and begin invading the homes and stores of the townspeople in Karnak, brutally killing innocent civillians, including women and children. They slaughter hundreds, before escaping just as the Honcho is alerted and begin launching an attack on them, though it's mostly too late, as they leave the dead all over the town. At the Palassian Tribune, Badarian is alerted to the armed stand-off outside the gates of the Tribune, and when Badarian demands to know why Atinakus has gathered his troops and military forces at his gates, Atinakus simply replies that he wants revenge.


	20. Chapter Twenty

As Menes and the Honcho inspect the ruins in the wake of Ulrayss' attack on Karnak, Atinakus continues his stand-off at the Palassian Tribune. He tells Badarian that he refused to believe that he could gather the resources and support to found an empire worthy of being in the Palassia, yet here he is, with an army large enough to launch an attack on the Tribune right now, whilst Ulrayss is simultaneously gathering his Saui forces to attack Karnak. Badarian is shocked at the news, and is even more surprised when Zanos informs him that Atinakus' claim of a Karnak attack is true. Atinakus threatens that he will continue to attack the empires until Mecca is granted the right to be an official empire of Palassia. However, Badarian tells Atinakus that he does not negotiate with terrorists, and will rain terror upon Atinakus like he's never known if he does not back down. Badarian talks to Zanos about how they should handle the situation, and whilst Zanos believes they should simply cave to Atinakus and keep the peace amongst the Palassia, Badarian says that war makes the Palassian Tribune stronger than ever, because even the most powerful emperors - such as Menes and Cezar - have to rely on the Tribune's wealth and military resources in order to defeat their rivals. He says that as the empires try and take each other down, they only make the Tribune more powerful.

Menes is furious with the Honcho for not preventing the attack or acting earlier, but Amasis and several other guards maintain there was no Meccan presence at the gates or any of the borders, and that it's still being investigated how the Meccans were able to get into Karnak. However, Maleo, who was on the watch-tower at the time, says he saw them emerge from the underground cells, and they head down to the cells, where they eventually find the cell, as well as all the deceased, including Yamon. Amasis breaks down at the sight of Yamon, ridden with guilt about taking him into custody and bringing him down to the cells in the first place, but Menes - also feeling guilty that a long-time family friend was killed on his watch - reminds him that Amasis was simply acting on his orders, and that Yamon would not have resented Amasis for his actions. However, Menes is furious with Manu for placing Yamon in such a position. Menes calls Amenophis, and demands to know everything about Mecca. Menes knows about Mecca - as he even visited there once as part of a tour around Palassia upon assuming the Rule - but Amenophis informs him that it soon became flooded with muted immigrants from Sau, as well as Ussaiian soldiers that survived the battle following Yralaia's death. This makes Menes realize that the muted Ulrayss belonged to Mecca and possibly co-ordinated the attacks. Amenophis informs Menes that Atinakus of Mecca attempted to be granted official entry as an empire of the Palassia but was denied by Badarian, and thus has launched a series of revenge attacks around the Palassia. Menes is fuming that Badarian's stubbornness resulted in the attacks.

Ptolemy finally arrives at the Palassian Tribune preparing to face his charges, but when one of the messengers guarding him is instructed to do something via a Tribune guard whispering in his ear, Ptolemy is rushed into a hidden bunker that leads into the heart of the Tribune. There, he is met by Badarian. He asks what his charges are, and Badarian proceeds to tell him: treason against the Palassia (by enforcing Jalalapedian civillians into slavery under his rule), as well as breaking the rules of the Victory Testament (by invading Karnak and leading to all the events that followed). However, Badarian says he's willing to offer Ptolemy a way of avoiding his charges, but that he may actually prefer facing his charges. When Ptolemy asks what it is he has in mind, Badarian tells him that he will inform him of his plans when "they" arrive. Cezar then arrives at the Tribune alongside Riqo and several other Djahi soldiers and is equally as shocked to see Ptolemy. "Is this your idea of humour?" Cezar asks Badarian upon seeing Ptolemy is part of his plan. Badarian then says they will await Menes' arrival too.

Thema, Isis and Rabiah are furious with Menes for not protecting the people of Karnak and preventing the attack from happening, and are terrified that they are no longer safe behind their walls. Menes insists he had no way of knowing the attacks would happen and they planned the attack perfectly without anyone in Karnak possibly knowing how it would happen. Isis feels guilty about turning her back on Manu, and out of anger, reminds her father that Manu was right about Ulrayss and he should have been listened to whilst he was still around, but Menes is just thankful Manu wasn't around otherwise he could have been caught up in the attack. Menes commands Ramses as well as a guilty Amasis to take Thema, Amenophis, Isis, Rabiah, Aziza and baby Vizier to the Palassian Tribune, where he will meet them soon upon Badarian's beckon, out of fear that Karnak is no longer safe. However, he informs Ramses to keep their swift exits a complete secret, as it would cause chaos and hysteria amongst the people of Karnak if they knew. Isis is defiant that she wants to stay in Karnak and fight with the Honcho, even going so far as to ask her father for direct entry into the Honcho, which would make her the only female to do so, but Menes dismisses the idea, saying that whilst he admires his daughters bravery and loyalty, that it would be "inappropriate." Ramses and Amasis then lead Karnak's royal family to the Tribune, where Menes says he will meet them in a few days.

Whilst in Necho, Monifa greets a long-time friend from the fishing village, Shalom, and they rekindle their friendship following Monifa's lengthy absence from the town, largely because of the events in Jalalaped and his alliance with Ptolemy (which Shalom doesn't know about). To celebrate Monifa's return to Necho, Shalom decides to host a street festival in his honour. When Monifa senses many of the Shekinan slaves are suspicious of Necho, or trying to escape his command, he tells Souban and Lyria that if Shalom or anyone in Necho learns about his actions or his involvement with Ptolemy, that they will no longer trust him, and they will lose all of their supplies, leading to starvation and dehydration. He says that if the Shekinan slaves want their supplies, they must pretend to the Nechons that they escaped Jalalaped, where they were being held prisoners, during the Invasion of Jalalaped, and that Monifa encountered them and rescued them. 

Atinakus and Ulrayss return from their respective attacks on the Tribune and Karnak. Atinakus tells his army that he made his offer to Badarian, and it's now up to him to decide whether the violence continues or if "equality will finally rule." They attempt to plot their next move, with Ulrayss believing they should attack Hathor next, as they are currently without Sezbazistas and will therefore be more vulnerable, but Atinakus tells him that they must continue to attack Karnak and make them more fragile in order to avenge Yralaia and his death at the hands of Menes, proving that the Ussaiian portion of the Meccans are devoted followers of Yralaia who continued to support him following his death through radical extremism, whilst the Saui portion were actually saved from their barbaric dictator by the Ussaiians, who recruited them to build their Meccan army to fight Karnak, as well as the Tribune.

Cezar visits Sezbazistas, still being held prisoner in the Tribune, and chastises him for abandoning the Triad in their attempts to defeat Jalalaped. Sezbazistas says that he simply didn't trust Menes anymore and that he felt his Hathorn army was being led to the slaughter purely for Menes' political agenda. However, Cezar believes there is more to the story and that Sezbazistas is up to something. 

Tobat is hounded by the people of Karnak who want action following the attacks on Karnak, as well as a memorial service for their deceased loved ones, but when Tobat requests an official meeting with the Inner Circle to address the aftermath of the Meccan attacks, he is strangely snubbed by Menes, who makes the excuse that a meeting would only cause more disarray as the Honcho needs to focus on protecting the empire and Nabiti and Amenophis need to focus on defense strategies. Disgruntled, Tobat is suspicious of Menes motives and vows to investigate the truth about what Karnak's royal family is up to. 

As they are travelling to the Tribune, they travel through Jalalaped, and Aziza is immediately flooded with guilt about the events that went down, in which she used the Whips of Fire to kill Droma, Purella and dozens of other people. Ramses reminds Aziza that Jalalaped now technically belongs to her. As they take shelter in Jalalaped for the night, they are awoken by a small group of travellers who return from hunting to Jalalaped. Upon being interrogated by Nabiti, Amasis and Ramses, the group reveal they are Jalalapedians who managed to escape the fire in Jalalaped unscathed, but that they weren't with the Jalalapedian army and were simply people who were just trying to live in Jalalaped under Qazeem's horrific rule, and they now have no home in Jalalaped, and no source of food or water. Their mother, Trissa, goes out and hunts food with several other people who lost their families and return each night to Jalalaped. Aziza says she is attempting to find her Shekinan slaves, but Trissa reveals they are the only people they've seen in Jalalaped since the fire. Trissa shows Aziza all of the graves of the bodies that Trissa and the rest of the group had to bury themselves, and this makes Aziza feel guilty. Ramses, sensing that Aziza is depressed with remorse, attempts to convince her that accompanying him to the Tribune and working with Karnak to defeat the Meccans will not only help her find the Shekinan slaves, but it is also the right thing to do. Aziza finally agrees to stay with Ramses' family. 

Menes eventually leaves Karnak and finally catches up with his family, who are camped somewhere between Jalalaped and the Palassia. Thema is frightened at the prospect of Menes sacrificing himself to Badarian and taking the blame for the fire of Jalalaped that Aziza caused, but Menes is insistent that they have no choice. However, he believes in case Badarian isn't willing to listen to his terms (which are that he will protect the Palassia from the growing threat that is Mecca in exchange for immunity), he may have to reveal it was Aziza. Thema is mortified at the idea, but Menes says it's a better alternative than being imprisoned for the rest of his life and never seeing his family again. He and Thema both stare at Aziza, finally accepting them as her family, as they question whether to incriminate her in Menes' place.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

Menes and his family finally arrive in Karnak, where they're greeted by Badarian and Cezar, but are shocked to see Ptolemy. Badarian tells Menes that before he judges Ptolemy, he should remember he's been given the same opportunity. Menes is furious, accusing Ptolemy of being "the enemy", whilst Badarian reminds him that the only enemy is those outside the Palassia, which in this case, is Mecca. He tells Menes that Ptolemy has been granted immunity if he agrees to form an alliance with Karnak, which he did, and that Menes will be granted immunity too if he agrees to the same conditions. Menes is reluctant, as he doesn't trust Ptolemy and believes he is partly responsible for the war that took place between the Jalalapedians, the Dromans and the Shekinans. However, he agrees to work with Ptolemy, in order to gain immunity, and access to the powerful Shekinan army. As he walks out of the meeting, he addresses his family, as well as Nabiti and Amasis, and informs them that they will remain stationed at the Tribune whilst they fight a war against Mecca as an alliance with Djahi and Shekinah. Still feeling guilty about the death of Droma, Aziza furiously confronts Menes about his hypocrisy: He declared war against Droma for betraying his allegiance by aligning himself with Ptolemy and the Shekinans, yet Menes is doing the same thing. Menes says he's agreeing to the alliance purely because otherwise he is imprisoned for something Aziza is guilty of. However, Aziza believes Menes isn't doing it because of that, as she doesn't think he cares about her that much, but she believes his ego was bruised when Mecca attacked Karnak within their own walls, and he's so desperate to defeat Mecca now that he is willing to forgive Ptolemy for his past wrongdoings, which include raping and abusing her countless times. Angry at the lack of gratitude shown by Aziza, who still doesn't trust him, Menes threatens to tell Badarian that Aziza was responsible for the fire, and at the threat, Aziza breaks down into tears and runs away.

Monifa and the Shekinan slaves continue to feast on the luxuries provided to them by Necho, but Souban and Lyria still try and figure out whether they should sabotage Monifa's plans in an attempt to join the Nechons in freedom, or if they should stay with Monifa and give him a chance at redemption. At a feast, they learn of Jalalaped's downfall at the hands of the Whips of Fire, and that Menes co-ordinated the attack, killing the Dromans, as well as Qazeem, and many Jalalapedians. They also learn that Aziza was seen travelling with the Honcho, and is now regarded as royalty in Karnak because of her involvement in the Karnakas victory and her alleged relationship with Ramses, the future King. Souban assumes Aziza's new-found comfort and acceptance in the luxury of Karnak life will make her forget about the Shekinan slaves, so she decides to maintain their loyalty to Monifa, and keep his past involvement in Shekinah a secret. 

Having learned about the downfall of Jalalaped, Monifa believes it would be an ideal place for him to claim his stake and build his empire from the ground. He raises the possibility of the Nechons joining him to Shalom, but Shalom says that it wouldn't be as easy as it seems, as the Nechons are used to their reclusive lifestyle, and Jalalaped is further from the Bahr Sea than Necho, which would significantly decrease the productivity of the Nechon's fishing and fruit industries. However, Shalom promises that he will consider it and speak amongst his advisors about a potential migration to Jalalaped in pursuit of a grander life. 

Badarian visits Sezbazistas, still awaiting his trial for treason, and tells him about the deals he offered to Menes and Ptolemy. Badarian says that Shekinah and Karnak are joining Djahi in the fight against Mecca, and he says he wants Sezbazistas to surrender all of his Hathorn forces to Atinakus, join the Meccans, and fight against Karnak, Shekinah and Djahi. Sezbazistas questions why Badarian didn't ask this of Ptolemy, since it would have been easier to convince Ptolemy to work against Menes because of their animosity. However, Badarian says he has other plans for Ptolemy to enact now that he's up close and personal with Menes (implying that he wants Ptolemy to kill Menes, something Sezbazistas wouldn't be willing to do). Sezbazistas is against the idea of working with Mecca, because he knows the acts of terror they've committed, particularly on Karnak, but afraid of being imprisoned for treason, he agrees to form an alliance with Mecca that must remain top-secret. He tells Badarian that he has doubts about how successful the armies of Mecca and Hathor will be against the far more powerful armies of Djahi, Karnak and Shekinah. However, Badarian tells Sezbazistas he has a secret weapon up his sleeve that will undoubtedly help them in their efforts against the Triad. 

Ramses catches up to Aziza, who is still feeling guilty about the events in Jalalaped, but is also furious at Menes. She doesn't believe that he loves her, and that he's just using her for his own benefits. Ramses reminds her that Menes was willing to potentially be imprisoned to protect her. He says that whilst everyone in Karnak now looks up to the 'Scorned Woman', it's possible that perhaps she has become too scorned, and isn't willing to trust anyone now because of people who have wronged her in the past. She thanks him for listening, and kisses him, which escalates into sex, and Ramses telling Aziza that he loves her. When Ramses wakes up, however, he is shocked to see that he is alone, with Aziza and baby Vizier both missing. He finds a note left by Aziza, who says "We all have different paths we must take. Aziza." Ramses immediately panics and awakens his parents to inform them that Aziza has left and is by herself with a child and possibly in danger. 

Menes storms into the main temple where he is greeted by Badarian and Sezbazistas. Surprised to see Sezbazistas out of prison and free, Badarian says that Sezbazistas "has a way with words", whilst Menes watches Sezbazistas simply walk out the doors as a free man, with no explanation or justification by Badarian. Menes demands to see Ptolemy, as they are to prepare for their tactical meeting. Before they begin, Menes interrogates Ptolemy about his knowledge on Aziza. Ptolemy says that whilst he would love to get his hands on the "slut slave", he hasn't seen her since she ran away from Shekinah with his new-born child. He taunts that perhaps Aziza realized she didn't want to be with a corrupt leader who fakes his heroism. Ptolemy, Tsafento, Menes, Nabiti, Cezar and Riqo sit down to discuss their plans for their response towards Mecca. Both Cezar and Menes are hesitant to trust Ptolemy with secretive information regarding their military resources in Djahi and Karnak respectively, but Ptolemy urges them to trust him completely otherwise they will never be able to achieve their common goal.

Isis remains defiant upon entering the Honcho, and approaches Thema with her desperation to join the Honcho. Thema agrees that Isis would be ideal for the Honcho, because of her finesse and skill that men don't possess, so she talks to Amasis, and he agrees to try and convince Menes to allow Isis to become a member of the Honcho. Meanwhile, Amasis is having struggles of his own trying to find the right time to ask for Menes' permission to marry Rabiah, as the conflict with Jalalaped, and now Mecca, has been distracting and prevented him from being his usual reasonable and rational self. 

In Karnak, Tobat manipulates Yassir and Maleo into confessing that Menes had his family evacuated from Karnak following the Meccan attack, and that Menes went to the Palassia with the Honcho in order to fight Mecca and lead the war effort to defend Karnak. Yassir says that there is no reason for the people of Karnakas to panic, as Menes is doing his best to ensure there isn't another attack, but Tobat believes Menes and the royal family are simply being cowards and running away from danger whilst leaving the rest of the people to fend for themselves. Furious, Tobat leads the people of Karnak on a protest, burning and vandalising property, and throwing rocks at the Meeka Temple. Maleo and Yassir agree that Menes needs to return before a Tobat-led rebellion begins.

Badarian arranges a meeting with Ptolemy, and Ptolemy is surprised when Atinakus of Mecca also comes in through a back door in a hooded cloak. Badarian says that he arranged for Ptolemy and Atinakus to meet for the first time because he believes they have a mutual enemy: Karnak. Whilst Ptolemy wants to get revenge against Karnak for invading Shekinah and bringing about the downfall of his empire, Atinakus wants to get revenge against Karnak for killing Yralaia and bringing about Ussaii's downfall. Badarian reveals to Ptolemy that he has secretly supplied Mecca with extremely expensive and powerful weaponry to attack Karnak and Djahi, whilst it's Ptolemy's job to infiltrate those two empires from within, so they can go about bringing their downfall. He then tasks Ptolemy with killing Menes and Cezar, and failure to do so will result in his imprisonment.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

Following Badarian revealing his plans to bring about the downfall of Djahi and Karnak, as well as their respective powerful leaders, Ptolemy complains that he was promised all he had to do to gain immunity from his charges was work in an alliance with Karnak and Djahi, but now he is being forced to fulfill a near-impossible task of killing both formidable rulers. Badarian says it's extremely possible and can easily be achieved if he plays his cards right, with the Meccan and Hathorn armies working together to make Karnak and Djahi weak, whilst Ptolemy only needs to land the final blows to each. Ptolemy reluctantly agrees, and he and Atinakus agree on their alliance. Badarian tells Atinakus he can expect the Palassian weaponry (which is technologically advanced and also illegal to possess or use in Oceanic battles) to arrive in a shipment coming in from the Tribune in the upcoming few days, and Atinakus thanks Badarian for his assistance. Badarian is relieved and confides in Zanos that his plan to take down the powerful empires in Karnak and Djahi is coming together, whilst he will receive an unprecedented payment from Mecca in exchange for the weapons. 

Aziza is on the run, travelling back from the Tribune with baby Vizier, when she seeks refuge back in Jalalaped. She sees Trissa and her family, and they let her stay with them whilst she figures out her next move. Trissa tells her that she's only heard bad things about Menes, which is expected, because she heard them from Qazeem, who was one of his main enemies. Trissa tells Aziza that Menes can't be that bad, because the people of Karnak love him, which means he's fiercely loyal and protective once he declares his allegiance to someone. This makes Aziza question whether she should have left Menes and his family at the Tribune. 

Atinakus arrives back in Mecca from his journey to the Tribune, and announces to the Meccans, including Ulrayss, that they need to prepare for an incoming shipment of weaponry from the Tribune, to which he receives rupturous applause from the crowds below him who see military reinforcement as a sign of strength and power. However, when he's asked about the progress of the Meccans original objectives - to obtain status as an official empire of the Palassia - he avoids it, and confides in Ulrayss that he couldn't broker a deal that could suit those terms, but the shipment of weaponry is the next-best-thing for Mecca, as it helps in the fight against Karnak and Djahi, and another part of the deal is that they have Ptolemy helping their cause internally, while Sezbazistas of Hathor is also working with them, which effectively leaves Karnak and Djahi out-numbered, however large and powerful their individual armies are. Atinakus also learns that there's a rebellion being led by Tobat in Karnak, meaning that Menes is even isolated from his own people, and they must use this to their advantage by exploiting him when he is at his weakest.

Isis, furious at her family both for their treatment of Manu, as well as their refusal to acknowledge and help her in her efforts to be inducted as a member of the Honcho, returns home to Karnak from the Tribune, where she is greeted by anger and violence at the hands of the Tobat-led rebellion. Noticing that Karnak has descended into anarchy in the wake of the royal family's evacuation to safety, Isis informs Yassir and Maleo of her desire to run as a legitimate candidate for the election, even though it's already been confirmed Ramses was the peoples vote. Yassir tells Isis that she's being irrational, first wanting to be a member of the Honcho, and then wanting to be the Empress of Karnak. Isis responds angrily, saying, "What? It's 'irrational' for a girl to want to rule an empire just like a man does? It's 'irrational' for a girl to want to fight for her empire like a man does?" She proceeds to give an impassioned speech to the people of Karnak, telling them that while she firmly believes her father is doing everything in his power to defend the people of Karnak, and has their best interests at heart, she also knows the people of Karnak want action. She says that they have the choice to decide whether Menes continues ruling them or not, and they can vote however they choose, but that she recommends they vote for her, as she is running for the election to be the ruler of Karnak, making her the first ever woman to do so. However, she says the one thing they don't have a choice in is who their enemies are, and in this case, it's Mecca, so they need to come together and support Menes in his battle for the greater good. She says, "Deal with the stuff within our walls once we deal with the stuff beyond our walls", to which she receives rupturous applause and chants of support. Tobat agrees to direct the Karnakas rebels to join the Honcho in fighting for Menes against Mecca, but only so they can support Isis. 

Cezar arrives back in Djahi, where he has invited Lagüna of Jorgenssen, a foreign desert oasis outside of the Palassia (and therefore is not involved in Palassian affairs) to dinner, where Lagüna tells Cezar of the lives and times of the Jorgenssen people. She tells him about the struggles they had as finding a tropical, rainforrest/jungle society in the middle of the desert, claiming it was essential they had a specific type of climate conditioning because of the Jorgenssen race not being adapted to certain levels of heat and dehydration. She claims humidity is essential for the Jorgenssen race to survive, and they've found that Jorgenssen is a safe-haven of peace and tranquility. She questions why Cezar has chosen a life of war, conflict and violence, and if he's ever desired a more simple life. She reveals that she found it barbaric that she and her chariot were searched upon arriving in the Palassia for dangerous weapons or undesirable items, believing it creates an increased sense of paranoia and apprehension. 

Menes and the rest of Karnak's royal family return home from the journey to the Tribune, where they are greeted with complete peace and tranquility, although much of the town is in ruins. Menes sees hundreds of Karnakas rebels, led by Tobat, standing in order with their weapons prepared. Menes is confused, as the town looks as though it had been attacked yet again by the Meccans, yet everyone is organised, structured and disciplined. Yassir informs him that the evacuation of the royal family, as well as Menes absence during a time of war and conflict, led to an uprising against the heirarchy based on fear and apprehension, and the city wore the brunt of it. When Menes asks how the violence and tension was resolved, Yassir informs him that it was Isis' influence over the people that managed to inspire them to co-operate and support Menes' objectives. He praises Isis, and acknowledges that she would be an asset in the Honcho, however, Isis then reveals she will be running for the position of ruler of Karnak, against Manu and Ramses, since she now realises the power her values have over the people of Karnak. Menes is furious, and is about to launch into a tirade about Isis not supporting Ramses (who was already elected as the heir apparent) when Ramses tells Isis that he's proud of her, and supports her cause. The entire situation angers Menes and he storms out in frustration.

In Jalalaped, Trissa tells Aziza that it is too late for her to be having doubts, and that if she returns to the Tribune, she may be killed for running away. Aziza says she wants help finding the Shekinan slaves, and she decides that if they remain stationed in Jalalaped, they will eventually catch Menes, the Karnakas royal family, and the Honcho on their way back from the Tribune (unbeknownst to Aziza, Menes led the Honcho back to Karnak via a different route than what she was anticipating). Aziza believes that if she apologises to Menes for her lack of trust in him, she can plead with him for resources to food and supplies for Trissa and her group, as well as help finding the Shekinan slaves. She leaves baby Vizier with Trissa, who she now trusts, while she journeys to find food. Meanwhile in Necho, Shalom returns from a meeting with his advisors to inform Monifa of the Nechons decision regarding a migration to Jalalaped. He says that while some civilians of Necho have reservations and apprehension towards a more grandiose lifestyle, the majority voted in favour of the move. Shalom, however, is concerned about their produce, but Monifa assures that Jalalaped has a vast array of opportunity for produce and industry. Monifa and Shalom announce in a joint speech that the Nechons and Monifa's "followers" will be journeying to Jalalaped to inspect the productivity there and discuss potential settlement, or at least partial settlement (in which only a portion of an empire's population settle but are still governed by their original rulers). Lyria and Souban are relieved that the Shekinan slaves are remaining with the Nechons, as they want the option to abandon Monifa if they feel they cannot trust him or seek freedom through the Nechons.

Thema convinces Menes to calm down, telling him that Isis has just as much right to run for ruler as Ramses and Manu, and that she's proven herself to be more worthy than either. She tells Menes that he is letting the war get to him, and that she is going to sleep in a different chamber for the night, which shocks Menes. As he is about to plead with Thema not to leave him, he realises something: If there was an uprising because the people of Karnakas discovered the truth about the royal family's evacuation and Menes' absence, somebody must have informed them. He summons Tobat to the Temple. There, Tobat reveals it was Maleo and Yassir who informed him of the royal family's evacuation. When Menes thanks him for his service, Tobat responds that he's not doing it for Menes, but for Isis. Desperate to get to the bottom of what happened in his absence and clearly having something of a breakdown, he completely ignores his previous discussion with Thema, and she walks out feeling ignored. When Maleo and Yassir arrive at the Temple, Menes furiously yells at them. He tells Yassir that if he weren't an old friend of his fathers, and a respected, elderly person of the empire, he'd be banished from Karnak. He then tells Maleo that he's been nothing but a disappointment time after time. First he was oblivious to the Shekinan invasion of Karnak, then the Meccan attacks on Karnak, and now he's blatantly disobeyed Menes' orders to keep the evacuation a total secret. Maleo said he told Tobat in the hopes that he, and the people of Karnak, would understand that they need to take action against Mecca and defend Menes' plans. However, Menes has lost faith in Maleo, and exiles him from Karnak immediately. Isis rushes to the Temple (informed by Tobat that Menes was probably going to punish Maleo), and tells Maleo that he is not going anywhere. Menes tells Isis that she is getting too big for her boots, but Isis firmly states that Maleo is staying in Karnak, leading to awkward tension between the father and daughter as their values and definitions of power begin to conflict with each other.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

Cezar is awoken in bed (where he has slept with Lagüna of Jorgenssen) by his advisor informing him that a ship with the Tribune symbol painted all over it has been moored a few miles from shore since dawn. Cezar is suspicious as to why there would be a Tribune ship anchored so close to Djahi territory, but is informed by his advisor that occasionally ships coming to and from the Tribune can anchor close to land because of the length of the journey. He says that if the ship is still there in a few hours, they will investigate. Meanwhile in Karnak, Maleo is revealed to have stayed in Karnak, as Menes relented to his daughter. He thanks Isis for defending him and supporting him, and asks her to dinner with him, but she playfully declines. 

Monifa and Shalom lead the Shekinan slaves and the Nechons respectively to Jalalaped, but they encounter a rebel amongst the Nechons by the name of Aurora who insists she was told by a Shekinan slave that Monifa is dangerous and that he actually was aligned with Ptolemy and worked for him, and that the Shekinans are actually slaves who were tormented by Monifa himself. Shalom is suspicious of Monifa still, but Monifa dismisses it as just stories told to pass the time, and he points out that if he were a slave-master and the Shekinans were his slaves, they could easily team up and kill him, yet he ventured to Necho with them by himself, a clear sign of mutual trust. Shalom warns Monifa that if this journey to Jalalaped turns out to be a red herring, and he can't be trusted, he and the Nechons will kill Monifa themselves. Monifa pulls Souban aside and asks her if she was the one responsible for informing Aurora of the truth, but she denies it. However, Monifa believes that because Souban is the self-proclaimed leader of the Shekinan slaves, she was responsible for the betrayal, and did it so that the Nechons would be aware of Monifa so they could protect the slaves in case Monifa tries to hurt them.

Aziza returns from her venture to find food and water, which was a huge success as she was able to journey further and for longer without baby Vizier by her side. As they are eating their first proper meal in many days, Aziza apologises to Trissa and her group for her actions which led to the deaths of many Jalalapedians, including their friends and families. Trissa accepts her apology, believing it was necessary as Jalalaped had dissolved into a hell-hole that was in ruins under the evil rule of the three leaders that had taken authority over the empire in Qazeem, Ptolemy and Droma. Trissa says that Aziza sacrificed the lives of a few to save the lives of many. She says she has tried to be a leader, but her inability to make the tough decisions when it matters most has failed the people she loves, and she wants a leader like Aziza, who is decisive and strong and powerful. She says that she's going to relinquish her leadership over the remaining Jalalapedians, and all of Trissa's followers will now bow to Aziza.

In Mecca, Atinakus receives a notice from the Tribune informing him that Badarian has organised for the shipment of weaponry to be deposited from the Blue Bay, an inlet close to Djahi's borders (implying the Tribune ship Cezar noticed is possibly the shipment full of the advanced weaponary.) Atinakus is suspicious, and Ulrayss tells him that it's strange it's located near Djahi, but Atinakus is concerned that if they return with no weaponry, and nothing to show for their negotiations with the Tribune, the Meccans will be furious, and will revolt. Both Atinakus and Ulrayss agree they need to reach the shipment, but out of fear that something may go wrong, they send the Meccan soldiers, instead of themselves. Atinakus commands his soldiers to travel in small rafts, rather than their great ships, so that they can travel underneath the cliffs, therefore avoid being spotted by anyone within Djahi as they reach Blue Bay. 

Cezar is informed by his advisors that the Tribune ship is still anchored a few miles from land in the exact same spot. After checking that there's no sign of anyone who could have potentially gone overboard, he concludes it's definitely a threatening tactic from Badarian. He notices the weaponry on-board and believes it's a weaponry shipment. Cezar is immediately suspicious, since Badarian knows Djahi already possess one of the greatest, most powerful armies in history, with advanced weaponry, and it also wasn't previously discussed. He commands his army to remain stationed within the empire's walls, and to test the true intentions of the ship. Unbeknownst to Cezar, the Meccan soldiers have arrived in smaller rafts, and are hiding out under the cliffs to avoid being spotted by Djahi's watchtower, and are waiting to ensure the coast is clear and that Djahi won't interfere before boarding the ship. One of the Meccan soldiers says that while it will be impossible to avoid Djahi noticing their approach towards the ship, they can hopefully be boarded and departing Blue Bay by the time Djahi respond.

Ptolemy and Tsafento lead the remains of the Shekinan army, along with Ramila, back to Shekinah, where they will live as they plan and prepare for war against the Meccans, whilst also secretly trying to assassinate Menes and Cezar. Tsafento airs his concerns about Ptolemy's deal with Badarian: He believes that aligning themselves with the powerful empires of Karnak and Djahi will help him in his efforts to rebuild Shekinah. Tsafento goes on to explain that once the assassination is complete, and Badarian no longer has to deal with Menes and Cezar, he will turn on his next-greatest threats, which in this case, would be Ptolemy and Atinakus, and both will be targetted. Ptolemy says they can't look back on their alliance with Badarian and Mecca now, because once the Meccans get their hands on the Tribune's advanced weaponry, they'll be too dangerous to rival. Ramila interrupts their meeting, claiming to be bored and wanting Ptolemy's attention. She screams that he never has time for her since he engaged in a war, so she pulls out a knife and stabs a near-by soldier to death, yelling "Only now do I have your attention!" Furious at her embarrassing display, Ptolemy rhetorically asks Ramila if she wants attention as he proceeds to rape her in front of dozens of his soldiers. He says that she now has his attention, so she should be content, and he leaves her sobbing on the ground, before commanding his army to march towards Shekinah, with their first stop being Jalalaped. 

Ptolemy and his army march towards Jalalaped en route to Shekinah, when they see the Nechons (as well as the Shekinan slaves), and they encounter each other on the slopes of the desert. Monifa and the Shekinan slaves panic as they see Ptolemy (though for different reasons: Monifa out of fear because of his betrayal of Ptolemy during the Invasion of Jalalaped, and the slaves out of fear that he will want to take back their freedom as they belong to him). Monifa cannot tell them to pretend to be Jalalapedians because he's within ear-shot of Shalom. Souban, Lyria and the other slaves try and hide behind Nechons, which raises the suspicions of the Nechons, so Souban tells them to act normal and hope Ptolemy doesn't recognize them. Ptolemy arrives and greets Shalom, claiming to only want peace as he crosses through to reach Shekinah, but he then recognizes Monifa. Although he senses that Monifa is trying to be discreet and not give anything away, Ptolemy immediately calls Monifa out on his betrayal during the Invasion of Jalalaped, informing Shalom that he was always a confidante of his, and that the entire time he spent in Necho was simply a facade so that he could sneak into Karnak as a spy. Monifa denies, but Shalom is suspicious at the fact that Ptolemy knew his name. He then notices the Shekinan slaves, particularly Souban, and demands that Shalom hand them over. Shalom says he will make him a deal: He'll give him Monifa in exchange for keeping the Shekinan slaves out of freedom for them and a peaceful journey to Jalalaped. Ptolemy agrees, though only because he plans to win back the slaves once they settle in Jalalaped anyway. Monifa is then handed over to Ptolemy in custody, with Shalom labelling him a disgrace, as Souban watches on sympathetically, wishing she could help Monifa, though also not risking her life by speaking up. The Nechons, the Shekinan slaves, and the Shekinan army all set off for Jalalaped, with tension building as it's clear that the Nechons and the Shekinans are going to be in a fight for power once in Jalalaped. 

After a long and awkward journey, in which Shalom and the Shekinan slaves feel guilty for Monifa being enchained, and Ptolemy feels threatened by Shalom (while Ramila refuses to talk to Ptolemy), they finally arrive in Jalalapedian territory. Aziza and her new followers found through Trissa, are looking after baby Vizier when they hear sounds coming over the hills of the desert. They can see chariots and carriages, but can't see who it is, so they hide beneath a pile of rubble, awaiting for the visitors entrance. Aziza is shocked and horrified to see that it is the Shekinan army, as well as Monifa. Ptolemy and Shalom call out to see if they're alone, but to no response. However, when Aziza sees Souban and the other Shekinan slaves looking safe and at home amongst the Nechons, she reveals herself (though telling Trissa to remain hidden with baby Vizier, out of fear of Ptolemy). When Ptolemy furiously sees Aziza, he attempts to strangle her in a fit of rage; the Shekinan slaves cheer hysterically, while Ramila screams and also attempts to run at Aziza. Ptolemy is restrained by two Nechons, and Aziza ask that they bring Ptolemy on his knees to her, and when they look back for the approval of the Shekinan slaves, they nod. When Aziza has Ptolemy in front of her on his knees, he screams in her face, "You wait 'til I get my hands on you, you little slut slave!" Aziza coldly stares into his eyes and demands that he call her by her proper name, and eventually Ptolemy resists, and hesitantly calls her "Aziza", earning a shocked gasp from all the other Shekinan slaves, and even members of the Shekinan army. 

As a Djahi watchman is glancing out at the Blue Bay, he notices a light on board the ship flashing. He sounds the alarms and informs Cezar there is action on the ship. Cezar suspects the ship may be headed for Mecca, and that Badarian cannot be trusted, with the shipment used as an attempt to bait Djahi into responding. However, he's also afraid that if they allow the ship to go forth, without acting, it could hand the enemies extremely powerful weaponry. Cezar asks the watchman to confirm the number of soldiers estimated, and when Cezar believes his soldiers could defend themselves, and attack, if necessary, he leads a group of soldiers out towards the ship to investigate. They are approaching the ship, and are now far from land, when the Tribune soldiers on-board the ship begin firing at them. Realizing it's a trap, Cezar orders his soldiers to abort the mission and turn around (as they don't want to engage in a violent conflict with Tribune soldiers when they're trying to seek the assistance of Badarian in the war against Mecca). However, as they turn around, they're bombarded by the Meccans, who have emerged to help the Tribune soldiers attack the Djahi soldiers. Severely out-numbered and lacking the resources to defend themselves, they are attacked from all angles, and they are completely wiped out. The lone survivor, Cezar, jumped out of his boat and hid under the ship where he could avoid being seen, and he hides there until the Tribune and Meccan soldiers depart for Mecca on-board the ship, leaving the deceased Djahi army behind. Cezar attempts to hurriedly swim away, but when the ship sets sail and creates a strong current, he is thrown around by the rough seas and conditions, and hits his head on a rock, where he is knocked unconscious. He drifts for miles, unable to inform anyone back at Djahi that it was a set-up operation by Badarian, and that he is corrupt and working against Djahi.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

Cezar awakens on a deserted, isolated beach in a daze, trying to remember what happened the previous night. He is found by a mysterious dark figure who Cezar can't make out in his trance-state. Back in Djahi, Cezar's second-in-command Goula attempts to dissect what happened as they recover the bodies of the Djahi soldiers from the shores. All Goula knows is that they were attacked, and the presence of foreign rafts not belonging to the Tribune suggests another party was involved, and that the ship was potentially hijacked. Badarian has a message sent to Djahi informing them that their ship was officially "attacked" by the Meccans, who successfully attempted to invade the ship and steal the weaponry for themselves. Just as he is learning of this, Goula is informed by his men that they found no more bodies, and that Cezar's was not one of the ones among them, meaning he is either dead or survived somehow. 

In Jalalaped, Ptolemy and Aziza continue their stand-off, with Aziza declaring her intention of winning back the loyalty of the Shekinan slaves and freeing them. Ptolemy informs her that he's no longer in control of them, that they are free, and that their loyalties now seem to lie with the Nechons. Souban immediately exposes herself and reunites with Aziza, who she's relieved is free and alive. Aziza enquires about the situation between Ptolemy, Monifa, the Nechons and the Shekinan slaves. Shalom says he and the Nechons have come to Jalalaped in the hopes of starting a more prosperous life following the callapse of their industries following the outbreak of the war between Karnak and Shekinah. He says that Monifa brought the Shekinan slaves into Necho, and devised the plan to move and migrate to Jalalaped, which Aziza considers strange. She asks Souban if she can trust the Nechons, and Souban believes they're trustworthy, given how quickly they abandoned Monifa once they learned of his deception and betrayal regarding his past-life with Shekinah. Shalom, assuming Aziza is still considered a Princess of Karnak, and is somehow in control of Jalalaped, asks her if the Nechons can seek refuge in Jalalaped, and Aziza says she will ask her followers (Trissa's group), since they're technically the land-owners of Jalalaped more than anyone else, but Trissa reminds her that Jalalaped is actually her empire now, as Qazeem's death officially made her the heir to the empire, and that she can decide her own policies. 

Ptolemy and Tsafento sit down with Monifa to figure out his punishment. Ptolemy asks why Monifa betrayed him and saved the lives of the Shekinans, and Monifa says that he was under-utilised and under-appreciated while working for Ptolemy, and that he wanted a more peaceful life and a chance at redemption. Tsafento proceeds to torture him by whipping him, pouring boiling hot water on him, and stretching his limbs. Ptolemy is in bed with Ramila and asks her for advice on how to handle the Monifa situation (whether to kill him, or use his new-found allegiance with the Shekinan slaves to potentially win back the slaves through bribery), but Ramila ignores him, the tension in their relationship still evident. He asks how he can make it up to her, now needing an advisor as he's found his so-called "mo-jo", and Ramila suggests the only way is by killing Aziza so that she never has to see her, or hear her name ever again. Ptolemy promises he will kill Aziza, and not only that, he will win back the Shekinan slaves, and blindside Shalom into also making the Nechons his slaves. He will then rebuild his empire in Jalalaped, before returning to Shekinah, where his army will be so strong and powerful that they will be able to take down Karnak. 

Lagüna of Jorgenssen learns about the attack on Djahi's soldiers, and the probability of Cezar being one of the casualties, and is devastated. She says she is not leaving Djahi until Cezar is returned, dead or alive. In Karnak, Menes learns about the attack as well, and decides he, and the entire Inner Circle (as well as the Honcho) will journey to Djahi to set up their base for the recovery efforts and to strengthen Karnak's alliance with Djahi. Odessis, a Tribune informant who works for Badarian, tells Menes that he must report to Badarian his whereabouts before he leaves, as he's on probation still for the events in Jalalaped, which Badarian still believes he was responsible for. Odessis then sends Badarian a message that Menes is preparing to travel to Djahi, where he will set up headquarters for a recovery effort for Cezar. 

At the Tribune, Sezbazistas airs concerns about what his arrangement with Mecca and Shekinah will mean for Hathor to Badarian. He's afraid that Shekinah are already a powerful empire, and Mecca have been granted access to an unprecedented load of weaponry and military resources provided by the Tribune, and it leaves Hathor to be weak and vulnerable once Karnak and Djahi are eliminated as threats. Badarian tries to reassure Sezbazistas that aligning Hathor with Shekinah and Mecca (and therefore staying on the good side of the Tribune) will pay dividends for Hathor in the long-run, but Sezbazistas says he does not trust Atinakus. Furious at Sezbazistas seemingly backing out of their arrangement, Badarian tells Sezbazistas that he's left him with no choice but to punish him, and he visciously warns Sezbazistas that he best prepare for his trial, as his immunity has been revoked, and he will have to go to trial for treason against Karnak and Djahi. He tells Zanos to reply to Odessis requesting Menes' and the Honcho's immediate presence in the Tribune for the trial of Sezbazistas, implying Karnak is instantly more vulnerable in Menes' absence.

Ptolemy offers Monifa a deal: Persuade the Shekinan slaves to abandon the Nechons and return to Ptolemy as his slaves, or die. When he sees Monifa struggling with the decision, Ptolemy taunts that Monifa doesn't have as much of a conscience as he thinks he does, and that survival is all he's ever really wanted. In a flashback, a teenaged Monifa is being interrogated by the Shekinan army about his family's involvement in a weapon-trafficking scheme through Necho, in which they shipped Shekinan weaponry to Karnak secretly through the fishing town. It's revealed Monifa's family were against Ptolemy, and used their position as local farmers and argicultural workers to aid Karnak in their fight to defeat Shekinah. Monifa caves and confesses to being involved in the trading, but only because he was forced into it by his parents, and because of his confession, he's granted immunity by Ptolemy, and becomes his trusted advisor over time, while he watches his parents be executed. Back in the current day, Ptolemy tells Monifa that he knew it was hard to lead his parents to their deaths but that he did it in order to survive. He reminds Monifa that he's got the chance to survive again, he just has to lead the Shekinan slaves back under his command, leaving Monifa to ponder whether to earn back the trust of Ptolemy, even if it means surrendering the lives of the Shekinan slaves, including Aziza, who he knows Ptolemy would kill. 

The man who discovered Cezar on the shores introduces himself as Brava, from a large city by the name of Nyoka. Familiar with the city, Cezar realises he is no longer in the Palassia, and that he drifted for miles in the stormy waters of the Bahr Sea, as well as the fact that he was unconscious for three days. Brava is a hunter with little knowledge on the Palassia. He says he's vaguely familiar with Djahi, though in Nyoka they mostly hear about "Jalalaped" and "Shekinah", because they're always in trouble, and "Karnak", because they're always at war. Brava says that Cezar's presence in Nyoka is illegal, however, and must be reported to the governing body of Nyoka. Panicked, Cezar asks what will happen to him, but Brava assures him that Nyoka has a very good government and leadership, made of a democracy as opposed to one emperor's rule. After he's cleaned himself up and eaten for the first time in three days, Cezar accompanies Brava to the city of Nyoka, where he continues to search for means to communicate with the Palassia and inform Menes of Badarian's corruption. Through a poster, he learns that Nyoka is a neighbouring city of Jorgenssen, and that the people of Nyoka have an apprehensive perspective towards the Jorgenssens. 

Aziza and Shalom solidify the alliance between her new Jalalapedian followers and the Nechons, while Souban assures her there's no way she or the Shekinan slaves would ever not be devoted to Aziza. Ptolemy emerges and asks Souban and Shalom what their opinions of Monifa are. They both confirm that while they despise him for his past actions in helping Ptolemy, he has shown he's capable of having a good heart and being a good person, and that he deserves a chance to redeem himself. Ptolemy says he's willing to put their approval of Monifa to the test: He announces that unless they want Monifa to die a very slow, and painful death, the Shekinan slaves, the Nechons, and the new Jalalapedians will all surrender themselves to his command (which they all know means slavery), while Aziza will personally hand herself over to die so that Ptolemy can have sole ownership of baby Vizier, his only heir. Ptolemy gloats that he's aware of how unlikely it is that they would do it, since they won't sacrifice their own freedom just for one man's redemption, but he doesn't particularly care either way, he just wants Monifa either on his side, or out of his life. After hours of sitting in his prison cell pondering his decision, he informs his Shekinan guard that he's made his decision and wants to announce it to everyone so that he can "face the consequences." Aziza, Souban, Trissa and Shalom discuss whether they think it's worth it just for Monifa, but Souban believes Monifa deserves a chance. Shalom points out that Monifa living will mean he's not a good person, as he's choosing to side with the evil Ptolemy over them. Aziza devises a plan, in which they can convince Ptolemy that they will surrender themselves but on the basis of Monifa living but dealing with his consequences by becoming a slave too. Monifa says before he announces his decision, he wants to talk to Souban, Shalom and Aziza, either to tell them he's sorry that he's abandoning them in order to survive, or to tell them that he's dying for them so they need to continue surviving. However, before Aziza can divulge her offer to Ptolemy, and before Monifa can reveal what his decision is, he is stabbed in the stomach by Aziza as he leans in to whisper in her ear, as Aziza remembers the horrific times she suffered at the hands of Monifa in Shekinah. He dies in front of everyone, and she announces to Ptolemy that he no longer has any reason to harass them about Monifa, and they no longer have to deal with Monifa's identity crisis when they "all know he's not a good person", as everyone watches on in shock.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

Everyone in Jalalaped remains in shock during the aftermath of Monifa's death as his body is incinerated in the town square. Aziza tells Ptolemy that she has the support of the entire Karnak and Djahi army behind her, and that they will attack Ptolemy if he doesn't leave Jalalaped in peace and free the Shekinan slaves. Ptolemy taunts that he knows Aziza is lying, because she ran away from Menes and his family at the Tribune and obviously hasn't seen them since, but nevertheless, agrees to free the Shekinan slaves, fearing that if the Shekinan slaves revolt, combined with the Nechons and new Jalalapedians, they could defeat the Shekinans in a battle. Shalom warns Aziza that Ptolemy will undoubtedly return much stronger, but Aziza says she hopes they will rebuild and be more united by then. Souban and Lyria are concerned that Aziza isn't even feeling any guilt or shame over killing Monifa. 

Menes, Nabiti, Amasis and Amenophis prepare to travel to Djahi when they are beckoned by Badarian to be at the Tribune for the trial of Sezbazistas. Menes is frustrated, as it's such a minor matter that takes a back-seat priority to the search and recovery effort in Djahi, but Amenophis reminds him that he's still on probation by Badarian. Yassir suggests the possibility of simply ending the probation by revealing to Badarian that the events in Jalalaped were caused by Aziza, and Menes appears to seriously consider it. However, Ramses steps in and tells his father that he won't allow it to happen. Badarian tells Zanos his plan is to have Menes be in the Tribune supposedly for the trial of Sezbazistas, when in reality, it's simply a distraction to prevent him from reaching Djahi, where he could uncover the truth about the shipment conflict. It also has the double benefit of ensuring Menes and the leaders of Karnak aren't present in the city so that the Meccans can attack Karnak again in their absence. He boasts that his goal is to take Menes down bit by bit so that he's weak and fragile. Zanos says it is essential they have first access and communication with the people of Djahi, who will be looking for a leader following Cezar's "death" and Menes is a dangerous candidate for that role. If the people of Karnak devote their loyalty and allegiance to Menes, he will inherit unprecedented power as the ruler of the two biggest and most powerful empires in the Palassia. 

Maleo continues to try and convince Isis to join him for dinner, but she rejects him yet again, firmly telling him that if she wants to be taken seriously as a candidate for the ruler of Karnak, she can't afford to be seen as weak or romantically involved. She sees Omorose, who enquires about the status of Ramses' relationship with Aziza. Isis says it's non-existent, as Aziza abandoned the family, but she also tells Omorose flatly to her face that she doesn't trust her intentions with Ramses. Omorose warns Isis that if she wants to be taken seriously, her best chance of winning over the predominantly-alpha male population of Karnak is to show that she is strong in a relationship with a soldier of the Honcho, to sell herself as a couple, and almost like a sexual fantasy to the men of Karnak. Isis dismisses the idea and looks disturbed by Omorose's values, but is shown to clearly be investing in the points Omorose made. 

Atinakus receives a notification from Badarian informing him that Menes is currently absent from Karnak, and Djahi is without a leader, so it would be benefitial to attack Karnak in his absence. He instructs him to gather his forces and launch an attack on Karnak by nightfall the following evening, but Atinakus is hesitant. He attempts to hide the letter when Ulrayss catches him, and reads the letter for himself. Noticing Ulrayss' enthusiasm to use the advanced weaponry for the attack, Atinakus tries to convince him that attacking Karnak doesn't help with their efforts to make Mecca a legitimate empire (though it's also his attempts at being a diplomatic leader and trying to help the people of Mecca with their wishes to be a legitimate empire), but Ulrayss believes they were given the weaponry for a purpose: Badarian wants them to earn their right to be an empire by bringing the downfall of Karnak. However, Atinakus doesn't believe this, as he thinks Badarian is just using the Meccans for his own purpose of taking down Karnak and Djahi.

Cezar asks Brava what it is the Jorgenssens did to make the Nyokans hate them, and Brava reveals that it was a lengthy war between the Nyokans and Jorgenssens, in which two rivalling ideologies (the Jorgenssen's tribal ideology and the Nyokan's republican ideology) conflicted, resulting in the Jorgenssens creating their own land, much like the Meccan's. Brava says that while nothing has happened yet, it's a widespread belief that the Jorgenssen's travelled to another territory so that they could plot their revenge attacks on Nyoka for essentially exiling them. Cezar is confused, as he thought the ruler of Nyoka, Chemps, was a good, honest man, which Brava confirms, but he says that Chemps isn't able to control underlying racism towards the Jorgenssens. Cezar finally meets Chemps, who has Cezar searched, and then brings him into his chamber where they are to discuss his presence in Nyoka. When Cezar tells his side of the story - that he is the emperor of the powerful Djahi, and an ally of the Tribune, as well as Karnak - Chemps immediately recognises him, and says he's aware of the current situation regarding the terrorism at the hands of Mecca. He informs Cezar that he's currently presumed dead in the Palassia, and that he can arrange immediate transportation back to the Palassia. However, Cezar shocks him by revealing he wants to stay in Nyoka for a while, though he doesn't explicitly state why.

Ptolemy arrives back in Shekinah from Jalalaped with his army, and starts plotting his revenge against Aziza. Tsafento says that in order to remain in Badarian's good graces, they should be focusing on taking down Menes as part of Shekinah's new alliance with Mecca and Hathor, but Ptolemy is determined to kill Aziza (made worse by her humiliation of him in Jalalaped), news which finally makes Ramila forgive Ptolemy and rekindle their romance. Ptolemy says his main issue is building an army big enough to take Jalalaped and attack Aziza, who currently has the Nechons, the Jalalapedians and the Shekinan slaves under her control. He wants to focus on bringing in the Meccans to fight for him, but he knows as long as Atinakus and Ulrayss are controlling them, their loyalties will never be with Ptolemy, suggesting he's threatened by Atinakus and Mecca.

In Jalalaped, Aziza delivers a rallying message to her followers (made up of Nechons, Jalalapedians and Shekinan slaves), and calls them all her "Jalalapedians". She powerfully states that if they are to defend what is theirs - their rights to freedom and liberty and peace in Jalalaped - they need to be able to fight whatever Shekinah will throw at them. However, her new Jalalapedians consist mostly of stranded, outcasted original Jalalapedians, elderly or weak Shekinan slaves, and Nechons who aren't used to battle and military conflict. She talks with Shalom about his loyalty, claiming that she's aware he's pledged allegiance to her and Jalalaped, but not in a sense that he or his people would fight for her. Shalom says in Necho, his people only ever lived a life of peace, and have never had to fight for their lives. Aziza warns that if they are to stay in Jalalaped, they will have no choice but to fight for their lives, but Shalom still remains reluctant, mostly out of guilt that he's brought his people from a life of peace to a world of conflict and warfare. After giving an empowering speech to her people inspiring them to prepare for battle and be strong, Aziza breaks down in her chambers alone, eventually being consoled by Souban. She reveals she's afraid of becoming more and more like her mother, and with more power comes more opportunities for her to lose control. 

Menes finally arrives in the Tribune with Nabiti and Thema for the trial of Sezbazistas, leaving Amasis and Amenophis in Karnak. In Karnak, Amasis, Amenophis, Yassir, Maleo, Isis and Tobat discuss their plans for a revenge attack on Mecca, as well as their arrival of Djahi, as Menes was scheduled to travel to Djahi in the wake of Cezar's "death", but he is unable to. Amenophis assigns the journey to Yassir and Maleo, as they both have points to prove following their efforts in Menes' absence last time after Tobat's rebellion. Amasis volunteers to lead them to Djahi and represent Menes in their allied empire (mainly so that he can finally earn Menes approval so that he can propose to Rabiah), but Rabiah pleads with Amenophis not to allow Amasis to go, fearing that Djahi is still a danger zone as it is under attack from Mecca. 

Ulrayss is seen silently gathering his Saui troops in Mecca as they prepare their armour. He silently approaches Atinakus' chamber, and chains him up. Ulrayss calls an announcement in the center of Mecca, where he reveals a chained up Atinakus to the people of Mecca, claiming he was betraying Mecca's values of independence by maintaining their loyalty to the Tribune, and that he was afraid of attacking Karnak, a sign of his wavering loyalty. The Saui people cheer in support of Ulrayss' assuming sole leadership, while Ulrayss says any Ussaiians who object to the plan should leave with Atinakus and make plans of their own that don't include Mecca becoming an empire. When people come forward in support of Atinakus, promised peaceful passage out of Mecca, Ulrayss has them all killed, before turning on Atinakus, and slitting his throat in front of everybody. He then triumphantly declares they are en route to becoming an official empire of the Palassia, holding up a map that leads to Karnak as they set off to attack Karnak in the absence of Menes.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

Amasis and Rabiah are in bed together when they are interrupted by Amenophis, informing him that he will accompany Maleo and Yassir to Djahi. Rabiah is concerned, believing Djahi to still be a danger zone that's under attack, but Amasis assures her that it's been certified safe, and that he will return alive. They kiss goodbye, as Maleo taunts Amasis about earning his right to propose to Menes' daughter by fighting in his absence. 

Menes and Thema lambast Badarian for wasting their time by beckoning them to the Tribune for Sezbazistas' trial, and he's even more furious when he learns that Zanos will be conducting the trial as Badarian has other matters to attend to (arriving to Djahi in order to earn the following of the Djahi people instead of Menes.) Later that night, Nabiti sneaks down to the dungeons where Sezbazistas is being held captive by getting past several guards, and delivers him a message from Menes: Plead guilty to treason so that he can be held in Menes custody, and Menes will protect him. But in exchange, he must lead his entire Hathorn army back to Karnak where they will fight the Meccans. Sezbazistas is reluctant, as he doesn't trust Menes, and senses that Menes only wants him in his custody so that he can torture him; but Nabiti reminds him there are more important things on Menes mind than petty revenge. Menes laments to Thema that he's tired of probation under Badarian's rule, because he's no longer free to do whatever he wants. Thema reminds him that these are the consequences of his actions to involve Aziza in his war with Jalalaped and Shekinah, and that if he tried being more diplomatic, he'd be more effective. Menes says he's seriously considering informing Badarian that Aziza was responsible for the attack in Jalalaped, so that he will be freed and be able to return to Djahi, but Thema says she will not allow him to do that to Aziza, as she is family. However, Menes believes that the moment Aziza abandoned their family at the Tribune because of her lack of trust in them, she stopped being part of the family. 

Aziza arranges a meeting with Trissa, Souban, Lyria and Shalom, in which she calls them her own 'Inner Circle', and takes a moment to commemorate Ruba, who otherwise would have been one of her advisors if he wasn't murdered. However, she learns from one of the Shekinan slaves that Lyria was never actually a Shekinan slaves, and was simply a former Karnakas and Droman who pretended to be a Shekinan slave so that she could escape Jalalaped with Monifa and the slaves. Aziza is furious with Lyria for her lack of honesty, and is fearful of Lyria's true intentions. She still believes that anyone who associated with the Karnakas (because of her "family's" betrayal) and the Dromans (because of Droma's betrayal) can't be trusted, but Souban tries to assure her that Lyria was just an innocent person who chose the wrong side, and tried to escape a dark fate the same as every one of the slaves, and she promises Aziza that Lyria can be trusted. As a sign of gratitude for showing faith in him, Shalom promises he will command his Nechons to fight for her and for freedom in Jalalaped. Aziza announces that Shalom and a Shekinan slave by the name of Baroq will train the Jalalapedians, the Nechons and the Shekinan slaves how to fight. 

En route to Karnak, Ulrayss leads the Meccans to the weaponry shipment in the bay near Mecca, and they prepare for battle and begin practicing how to use the advanced weaponry provided by the Tribune. Meanwhile in Shekinah, Ptolemy and Ramila bond over their mutual hatred of Aziza, when they are interrupted by Tsafento, who has captured a young woman by the name of Cora attempting to escape. Her husband, Yomumbo, is a Shekinan soldier, and she's concerned for the continued safety of her family (including her two children), so she was attempting to escape with her children, because she didn't want them being hurt in the war against Karnak and Mecca. As punishment for her "cowardly act", Ptolemy has her two children killed in front of her eyes, claiming that they had already gotten off to a bad start in life by not wanting to seek revenge on Aziza, who herself is a kid-napper (in the eyes of Ptolemy). Yomumbo attempts to reason with Ptolemy, swearing he had no knowledge of Cora's plans to escape, but Ptolemy doesn't believe him, and Tsafento kills him as well. Having lost her entire family and earned the wrath of Ptolemy, Cora falls to her knees in dispair, which gives Ptolemy an idea. He chains her up and declares her his "new slave", much to Ramila's concern, fearing he may have found another Aziza. Ptolemy, Ramila and Tsafento discuss how they are going to move forward, whether they are going to follow Badarian's plan to align themselves with Mecca to take down Menes, or if they are going to align with Mecca to seek revenge on Aziza. Either way, they conclude both plans involve taking the leadership from Ulrayss and Atinakus, who they don't know has been killed already by his own people.

In Djahi, Lagüna and Goula meet Amasis, Yassir and Maleo, however, Lagüna is beckoned to return to Jorgenssen by her people. Despite this, as Queen, she decides to stay in Djahi, not leaving until Cezar's body is returned. Goula finds it strange that Lagüna has such devotion to Cezar despite spending little time with him, but Lagüna insists she loves him. She declares that unless her people need her, and Jorgenssen is in danger, she will remain in Djahi. Unbeknownst to her and everyone in Goula, the letter was from Cezar, who wants Lagüna to return to Jorgenssen so that he can arrange a diplomatic peace resolution between the Jorgenssens and the Nyokans. He reveals to Brava and Chemps that he's planning on keeping under the radar, and he won't reveal that he's alive, as it makes him more dangerous and effective in his efforts to restore peace to the Palassia. In private, Chemps reveals to Brava that he's uncomfortable with the way Cezar is using them as pawns in a game that doesn't and shouldn't involve them.

Lagüna, Goula, Amasis, Yassir and Maleo are discussing potentially calling off the search and recovery efforts for Cezar, believing they're wasted resources as he is almost certainly dead and won't be found. They're alerted by the arrival of Badarian and several Tribune soldiers in Djahi. He is shocked to see Amasis, Maleo and Yassir, as he was hoping there would be no Karnakas presence in Djahi as he needs to convince the people of Djahi to follow his lead, as opposed to that of Menes' influence. Badarian announces to the people of Djahi that Cezar is dead, and since he has no heir apparent, Djahi automatically falls under the rule of the Tribune. He assigns a committee involving several of his advisors, as well as Goula, to form a governing body based on his rules. Goula is immediately concerned that Badarian's interference with Djahi will lead to an uprising. 

In Shekinah, Ptolemy arranges a secret midnight meeting with Cora in one of the guest chambers, but it's unknown what the purpose of the meeting is. However, Ramila awakens in the middle of the night to find Ptolemy not in bed, and as she investigates, she sees Ptolemy and Cora leaving the guest chamber mysteriously, and assumes they are having an affair. Furious, she returns to bed and goes to sleep beside Ptolemy. But after waiting for an hour for him to fall asleep, she gets out of bed, and orders Fayoum to bring Cora to her. She interrogates Cora about her having an affair with Ptolemy, but then almost instantly, changes her persona and tone and asks gently if Ptolemy had raped her. But when Cora denies both, Ramila erupts into a fit of rage and slashes Cora on the cheek, giving her a cut almost identical to that which she gave Aziza when she was Ptolemy's slave. She angrily tells Cora to stay away from Ptolemy. 

Shalom and Baroq begin their training of the Jalalapedians, the Nechons and the Shekinan slaves, preparing them for an inevitable attack by Ptolemy and the Shekinan army. Meanwhile, in Djahi, Lagüna overhears Amasis and Yassir talking about Badarian, and how they don't trust him. Amasis suspects he's using Cezar's death for his own gain and advantage so that he can gain control and power over the massive Djahi empire, and Lagüna is immediately paranoid, believing that Cezar wouldn't trust Badarian. She commands that Amasis, Maleo and Yassir act together to convince the people of Djahi not to trust Badarian and to resist his attempts to gain authority over them. Yassir believes the plan is crazy and dangerous, as they could risk their lives by going against Badarian, but Lagüna reminds them that Cezar's legacy is at risk, and she is the Queen of a powerful empire Jorgenssen, so they don't want to make an enemy out of her. Maleo and Yassir agree out of intimidation, but Amasis agrees on the basis of he can't trust Badarian, since he manipulated Menes into not being in Djahi and then taking advantage of the situation.

Amasis, Yassir and Maleo spread about the town of Djahi and attempt to convince the people of Djahi not to trust Badarian, and to rebel against his tactics. When one particularly scared resident doesn't want to participate in any violent or aggressive protests, Yassir assures them that all they have to do is claim that Cezar is still their king, and if Badarian or any Tribune soldiers do anything to them as punishment, it will be illegal. Amasis is trying to convince a resident when he is captured by two Tribune soldiers and delivered straight to Badarian. He accuses Amasis of committing treason under the laws of Djahi (which are now his laws) and also brings in Maleo and Yassir for torture. As punishment (and so that their anti-Badarian messages can't be spread further), Badarian has Maleo executed. He is about to execute Amasis and Yassir when Amasis manages to knock a sword out of a soldiers hand and create enough of a commotion that Yassir avoids being executed. There's a stand-off, as Amasis has Badarian at sword-point, and says that he and Yassir must be given free exit out of Djahi or he will kill Badarian. He and Yassir drag Badarian, still at sword-point, right through to the gates of Djahi, at Badarian's insistence that he isn't protected or followed by guards. There, Amasis and Yassir manage to escape, though Yassir's wound is gaping and is severely hampering him. As they are on the run, Yassir collapses, and tells Amasis to leave him and run, knowing Badarian will enforce the law and have a massive army chasing him, but Amasis insists he's not leaving Yassir behind. He picks Yassir up and carries him on his shoulders as he tries to run further away from Djahi. Meanwhile, at the gates of Djahi, Badarian is caught up with by the Tribune guards, who are told by Badarian to "Get them!"


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

In the middle of a hot, scorching day in Summer, Amasis continues to run through the deserts of the Palassia with Yassir on his back, but both are struggling with dehydration, and Yassir's condition is rapidly worsening. Yassir is dying, and he tells Amasis that if he is to live and avoid being captured by Badarian's Tribune army, he must leave him, as he is going to die anyway. Amasis makes the painful decision to succumb to Yassir's wishes, and leaves him under a tree so that he can at least die in the shade and with peace and quiet (though he also fears he will be caught by the Tribune soldiers and given a much more painful death.) Hours pass and Amasis continues to journey back to Karnak, but he is so dehydrated he collapses in the middle of the desert.

Back in Djahi, in the aftermath of Amasis, Maleo and Yassir's raid on the people of Djahi, Badarian holds a public service announcement, in which he declares the three Karnakas men as traitors who committed treason (not revealing he had already killed one of them.) He states that they have left Djahi, proving they have no loyalty to the Djahi people, and the people of Djahi begin to jeer at the prospect of the Karnakas men betraying them. Goula tells Lagüna that he fears Badarian has single-handedly created tension between the previously-unbreakable allies in Djahi and Karnak. Goula reveals that it's a common occurrence when a great ruler dies, for their people to rebel and have a change of ideologies and values, as they become defensive and want action.

Ramila is watching Ptolemy again arranging a midnight meeting with Cora, though she is unable to see what is happening behind closed doors as Ptolemy's guards stand-by. Ptolemy is shocked to see Cora's scar on her face, immediately recognising it as the work of a jealous and threatened Ramila. Cora bows down and kisses Ptolemy's feet, and he asks her if she remembers the plan. In an almost trance-like daze, Cora confirms that she is to journey to the near-by Jalalaped, where she is to act like a lost and stranded traveller from the small town of Masseau. Once in Jalalaped, she is to investigate every aspect of Jalalaped's security and communication methods, and ultimately help Ptolemy in his mission to take over Jalalaped, enforce the Nechons, the Jalalapedians and the Shekinan slaves back under his authority, and finally kill Aziza. Following their meeting, Ptolemy lambasts Ramila for potentially foiling his plans by branding Cora, and warns her that if she doesn't stop being so jealous and possessive, he will kill her with his own hands. Ramila dismisses the threat, claiming that she is required if he is to be taken seriously as an emperor, but Ptolemy reminds her that he has no slaves, a small army, no permanent home and no heir to the empire, so he's got nothing to lose, including Ramila. 

The trial of Sezbazistas finally arrives, conducted by Zanos. During the trial, Sezbazistas - after some convincing and manipulation by Menes and Nabiti - confesses to committing treason against the Triad of Djahi and Karnak by pulling out of their invasion of Jalalaped, and that he owes both Djahi and Karnak his sincerest apologies and remorse. Zanos is shocked at Sezbazistas' admission and guilty plead, but reluctantly swears Sezbazistas into Menes custody and grants Menes the opportunity to choose whatever punishment he sees fit. However, part out of fear of Menes punishment and wanting to be forgiven, Sezbazistas also reveals (unnecessarily) that it wasn't Menes who caused the fire of Jalalaped, but it was actually Aziza, the former Shekinan slave. Sezbazistas believes he has done Menes a favour, no longer making him the accused criminal, and thus meaning he is no longer on probation, but Menes and Thema are horrified that Aziza has now been revealed to be the culprit, meaning she will now be a wanted criminal. After already being on the run after escaping Ptolemy's custody as a legal slave and evading capturement, the added sentence of her being responsible for the fire of Jalalaped leads Zanos to declare Aziza "the most dangerous criminal in the land", and he offers a lucrative bounty for anyone who brings her to him alive. Zanos reveals to his off-siders that this also has the added benefit of pleasing Ptolemy, who the Tribune still requires as part of the alliance with Mecca. 

In Jalalaped, Aziza decides she herself wants to fight so that she can defend herself as well as protect baby Vizier, so she asks Shalom to teach her in one-on-one combat. As she is looking after baby Vizier, she needs somebody to care for him, and she asks Souban to do so. However, Souban suggests Lyria, so that she can prove to Aziza that she can be trusted. Aziza swears against it, not wanting to put her child at risk with someone she doesn't know such as Lyria. Souban pursuits Aziza and tells her to let go of her anger and stop being so scorned. Aziza says that Ramses said the exact same thing, which makes Souban curious of her relationship with Ramses, as well as the entire Karnakas royal family. Aziza says she genuinely loved Ramses, but that she felt alone and abandoned whenever she was around his family. She says she wants a world where one can live nomad and have their freedom and rights without legally belonging to any one ruler or empire, and Menes directly challenges that view because of his hunger for power. After some persuasion, Aziza reluctantly hands over baby Vizier to Lyria, apologises for not trusting her, and begins her combat training with Shalom. 

Cezar attempts to reason with Brava and Chemps and convince them that their involvement in the Palassian war would benefit them. He decides to tell Brava and Chemps about his romantic relationship with Lagüna, and he claims that he could convince Lagüna to make the Jorgenssens come to a peace treaty with the Nyokans if they help the Djahi military-wise. Chemps is confused about how if Karnak and Djahi have the two largest armies in the Palassia, how they can't defeat Mecca, which is just a quarter of it's size. Cezar claims that as well as having the full assistance of the corrupt Tribune under Badarian, there are also an influx of Meccans into numerous empires, including Djahi and Karnak, who are radicalizing innocent civilians and turning them into Meccan soldiers. Chemps says that if Cezar can arrange a trade which involves Palassian industries, materials and resources, as well as organising a peace treaty between the Jorgenssens and the Nyokans, then they will assist Djahi in their fight against Mecca.

Aziza and Shalom are continuing to train the Jalalapedians, Nechons and Shekinan slaves for combat when they're alerted by a mysterious girl outside the gates of Jalalaped, and it's revealed to be Cora. Shalom warns Aziza to be careful when letting Cora inside, given they have no idea who she belongs to or what her objectives are, but Aziza immediately recognises the scar on Cora and believes it is the work of Ramila. She demands that her guards allow Cora access into Jalalaped as a refugee. She, Souban, Lyria and Shalom sit Cora down and interrogate her, but she just mumbles jiberish statements of allegiance to Ptolemy. Shalom is convinced that Cora has been sent in as something of a trojan horse by Ptolemy, and even Souban believes that she's dangerous. However, Aziza believes that despite her obvious connection to Ptolemy, that she is somehow a victim of Ptolemy. Souban tells Aziza that it's not her job to try and fix people who have made poor choices, but Aziza is convinced Cora is under Ptolemy's threat. Souban says Aziza isn't being a good ruler by allowing a potential threat into Jalalaped purely on the basis of a mutual scar, but Aziza feels like she can't win, because she was either being too tough or scorned, and now her caring side is risking the safety of her people. Aziza firmly declares she's going to give Cora a chance, and allows her to stay in a private residence where she will be watched. 

With Sezbazistas free, and Menes no longer on probation, he and Nabiti decide it's urgent they return to Karnak via Djahi so that they can continue their defense efforts against Mecca. However, Thema says they have to make an effort to find and rescue Aziza, as she is probably unaware of the danger she's in and the target on her back. Nabiti thinks it's more important they focus on saving all their families lives back in Karnak, but Thema doesn't believe they are under attack. Menes is stuck choosing who to listen to between Nabiti and Thema, and he eventually agrees with Nabiti that their first priority needs to be Karnak, so they set off to return to Karnak through Djahi, leaving Thema angry and anxious about the safety of Aziza. 

Ulrayss is almost in Karnakas territory with his Meccan army, en route to attack Karnak while Menes isn't present. However, as they prepare for the next phase of their journey, Ulrayss notices the Shekinan army, led by Ptolemy, marching in a different direction. Ulrayss enquires to Ptolemy why they are journeying to Jalalaped when their priority should be on taking down Karnak while it's vulnerable. Out of fear that Ulrayss will be suspicious of him, he tells them that they were actually travelling to Mecca to reunite with their army so they could march to Karnak together. Tsafento and Ramila are both concerned about Ptolemy's lies, but follow his lead. Ptolemy agrees to station the night with the Meccans so they can discuss strategy and tactics. 

That night, two separate things occur: In Jalalaped, while everyone, including Aziza, is alseep, Cora manages to sneak past the incompetent guards (who are Shekinan slaves), and begins drawing illustrative maps of Jalalaped, notably the exit gateways and security around the wall, and sends an eagle with the maps back to Shekinah, presumably to Ptolemy. She also begins digging a hole under the wall in a hidden corner of the town, before hurriedly running back to her chamber without the guards catching her, and going back to sleep. At the same time, in the middle of the arid desert, where the Shekinan and Meccan armies are camped, Ptolemy has Tsafento sneak into Ulrayss' sleeping tent and kidnap him silently, before bringing him to Ptolemy where he forces Ulrayss to tell him the code to access the weaponry shipment cage, before slitting his throat and killing him, gloating to Tsafento that the Tribune weaponry now belongs to him, as do the Meccans.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

Aziza is sitting on her throne at the top of Jalalaped, where she's about to be presented with honorary gifts from the devoted people of Jalalaped, who idolise her, particularly the Shekinan slaves after the kindness shown to her by giving Cora a chance at safe refuge. She's presented with a cobra, a puma, a lion, an eel, a giraffe, a zebra, and a bejewelled camel. Trissa finds it enthralling, as all the animals are exotic, rare and fascinating, but Souban laments to Shalom that they're just materialistic and aesthetic distractions from the real test, which is cementing the loyalty of the Jalalapedians without the need for war or bloodshed. Aziza eventually settles on a puma, after baby Vizier randomly pointed to the puma. The jet-black puma is decorated in a jewelled crown, and bows to Aziza, much to rupturous applause from the onlooking Jalalapedians. 

Menes, Thema, Nabiti and Sezbazistas lead the small portion of the Honcho, plus the Hathorn army, onwards to Karnak, and while travelling through Djahi, they see that it's completely under Badarian's rule in Cezar's absence. Badarian panics when he sees that Menes is travelling back to Karnak, and that Sezbazistas was obviously free'd and has chosen to side with Menes instead of his planned alliance with Mecca and Shekinah. Sezbazistas is intimidated by Badarian, but also knows that he wouldn't risk exposing the alliance because it would also expose his corruption. Menes is stunned by the hostile reaction he and the Honcho get by the Djahi people, who still blame Karnak for the raids by Amasis, Maleo and Yassir. Menes is still furious with Badarian for wasting his time, and it suddenly clicks to him that Badarian planned the whole thing. He realizes that Badarian wanted to have Cezar and Menes distracted with other matters (such as the trial of Sezbazistas and the Meccan attacks) so that he could make Djahi his own. Though he doesn't fully comprehend the extent of Badarian's corruption (that he's supporting the Meccan agenda), he is correct in thinking Badarian wants Djahi under his control because Cezar is a well-respected leader, and Djahi also has the second-largest army in the Palassia. Menes believes that it is just Badarian's corrupt way of controlling an army large enough to directly attack Mecca. 

The Meccan soldiers awaken to find Ulrayss burnt and decaying body impaled on a stake, and are shocked and immediately threatened and on high alert, raising their weapons at the Shekinans. Ptolemy emerges and calmly tells them that although they are barbarians and savages and radical terrorists, and they've just lost their leader and been betrayed, that they're also educated enough to know they still have a common enemy: Menes. Ptolemy swears that if the disgruntled Meccans can let bygones be bygones and stick with Ptolemy, he will help them in their revenge mission against Menes and Karnak. However, if they are too angry and betrayed by Ptolemy and try to kill him or rebel against his rule at all, he will have them killed, not just with his army, but with the code to the Tribune weaponry cage. As they depart their stationed camp, they see a man passed out unconscious on a sand-slope, and Ptolemy turns him over to find it's Amasis. "Well I'll be damned", Ptolemy exclaims, shocked that one of the Honcho's lead soldiers is alone and stranded in the middle of the desert. He takes Amasis aboard one of their chariots and ties him up, gagging him but not waking him up.

In Nyoka, Cezar and Brava prepare to journey back to the Palassia, where Cezar will attempt to convince Brava that it's worth Nyoka's involvement. If Brava approves of the mission, he will relay a message back to Chemps, who will then bring the Nyokan army to help in the fight against Mecca. Brava says it also hinges on if Lagüna is willing to agree on a peace treaty between the Nyokans and the Jorgenssens. Meanwhile, in Djahi, Goula and Lagüna secretly tell Menes that Badarian wanted Menes out of Karnak and tried to postpone Menes reaching Djahi as well. Menes demands to see the investigative papers with Goula, and the pair, plus Nabiti, dissect the information, and Menes reaches a dramatic conclusion: the Meccans had no idea or no way of knowing the Tribune shipment was there, and there's no other explanation as to how or why the Meccans would have even been near the area, so based on the witness description of Meccan boats several miles away from the area, they clearly timed their journey to Djahi for that moment, which meant they were informed. He concludes that Badarian was behind the attack on Djahi and was responsible for Cezar's "death", and that if he was planning on taking out Cezar with the help of Mecca, then Karnak is undoubtedly next. He, Nabiti and Thema hurriedly lead the Honcho back to Karnak where they fear an attack is imminent and they must get back to Karnak in time to prevent it.

Amasis finally awakens and he is on a chariot with a group of Meccan soldiers, and as they're travelling, they pass Yassir, whose decaying body is still under the tree, which makes Amasis happy because it means he at least died in peace where he left him. During a pit-stop, Amasis is taken down to a river bank by one of the Meccan soldiers, who makes a strange clicking noise in his mouth by accident, a sound that Amasis finds strange given that it could only be done with a tongue, which none of the Meccans should have. He tries to converse with the soldier, realizing he is unique amongst the Meccans, but when he refuses to turn around or even take his cloak off, Amasis tackles him to the ground and his cloak falls off, and it's revealed to be Manu, whose whereabouts were unknown for months after running away. Amasis is shocked to find Manu amongst the Meccans, and is so disgusted he doesn't even talk to him, simply turning away and returning to his carriage in shackles and cuffs.

In Karnak, Tobat informs Amenophis and Isis that there were complications in Djahi, and Maleo and Amasis are missing, while Yassir's body was found several miles from Djahi. Isis is distraught at the possibility of Maleo being dead, as is Rabiah at the prospect of Amasis being killed. Amenophis says there is growing tension between the people of Djahi and Karnak, and Tobat warns that the people of Karnak are getting restless in the face of increasing uncertainty and a lack of information about the current status of the war. He claims they don't know why Menes is at the Tribune dealing with Sezbazistas trial, why there was an attack on Djahi, and why the Djahi people are sending threatening messages to the Karnakas. He says that in this time, they need a leader, and since Menes and Ramses are at the Tribune, and Manu has disappeared, Isis should step up and prove her worth both to her family and to the people of Karnak. When Isis agrees, Amenophis tells her that Menes has warned of an incoming attack, most likely from Mecca, with Tribune-supplied weaponry. Isis announces to the people of Karnak to prepare for battle, who cheer that they finally have a leader who practises solidarity and strength in numbers. Amenophis promises to support her.

Ptolemy informs the Meccan soldiers that they will accompany the Shekinan army to Jalalaped, where they have something important to do. En route to Jalalaped, Amasis asks Manu how and why he came to join the Meccans. Manu says that at first it was just an attempt to get back at his father, knowing that Mecca were the enemy, it was his way of proving he wasn't just his father's puppet. However, he soon developed a genuine passion for the Meccan agenda, and said that he appreciates how they're a family, and their meaning of family is doing literally anything, no matter how awful it is, for someone you love. Manu says Menes and his family have no idea of what love or family is, and that their too enthralled in their empire and their power to recognise what makes Manu happy. Amasis is upset that Manu has chosen this lifestyle, because he recalls the times when he, Manu, Ramses and Nabiti would spend together while growing up as children and then as teenagers. However, Manu says that Karnak only represents memories of misery to him, and the sooner it's burnt to the ground, the better. 

Aziza talks to Cora, and finally manages to get through to her. Cora concedes that she was beaten and raped by Ptolemy, and her family killed by him, and sent into Jalalaped as a spy to try and weaken Jalalaped's security, and she tearfully confesses that she did so. She warns Aziza that Ptolemy is already on his way, and he has a large and powerful army with him, and they're coming to attack Jalalaped, steal baby Vizier and kill Aziza. Shalom is furious with Cora and tries to have her killed, but Aziza orders Cora to be safely locked into a chamber where she cannot escape, not wanting to kill her because she knows she's a good person deep down, but also deeply betrayed by Cora's actions under Ptolemy's control. Aziza orders the Nechons, Jalalapedians and Shekinan slaves to prepare to defend their empire and their freedom, though she confesses to Shalom secretly that she thinks Jalalaped has what it takes to withstand an attack from Ptolemy (unbeknownst to her, he also has the Meccans now fighting for him.) She shows Lyria the greatest sign of trust imaginable, giving her baby Vizier and telling her to take him down to the cellars where they need to hide out until the attacks are over. 

With Menes, Thema, Ramses and Nabiti leading the Honcho and the Hathorn army back to Karnak, Ptolemy leading the Shekinans and Meccans to Jalalaped, and Cezar leading the Nyokans back to the Palassia, each empire prepares for an inevitable battle as the war and conflict amongst the Palassia reaches an all-time high. Ptolemy says he wants to lead the Shekinans into Jalalaped, but he wants the Meccans to take Karnak. Tsafento is concerned that allowing the Meccans to travel to Karnak without him will give them the chance to break from his authority, so Ptolemy orders a portion of the Shekinan army, led by Tsafento, to accompany them to attack Karnak, while the rest will join him in his mission to kill Aziza and take baby Vizier. He says that his plan of attack isn't about launching an oceanic battle, but simply discreetly entering and exiting Jalalaped without a major conflict taking place through Cora. Tsafento is instructed to wait on the hill overlooking Jalalaped with the Meccans, and when he is given a signal by Ptolemy from inside the walls, he is to lead the Meccans on an extended journey to Karnak. 

Ptolemy kills several of the Jalalapedian guards from a distance where they cannot see him, and this allows him closer access to the walls of Jalalaped. In her cell, Cora tries to remember the map so she can remember the bearings of the hole she dug, but when she calls out to try and tell someone to guard the spot once she remembers, there is nobody outside her door and she is unheard. Using the map sent by Cora, Ptolemy finds the hole, and he and several Shekinan soldiers, including Fayoum, enter through the hole, and find themselves within the walls of Jalalaped. They walk casually into the town square, which is deserted as all the residents are preparing for battle. Everyone is stunned that the enemy has wandered into town, and Aziza, slightly nervous at the sight of Ptolemy, asks what his business in Jalalaped is. "I'll make it quite simple," he says. "Give me my son right now or I will not leave." Shalom threatens to kill Ptolemy on the spot, but Ptolemy reminds him that if he is harmed in any way, the entire Meccan army waiting outside the walls of Jalalaped will use Tribune weaponry to blow the entire place up in just one second. 

When Aziza checks with Shalom to see if it is true, he sees the Meccans waiting on the hill, and nods towards her that Ptolemy is indeed telling the truth. Aziza says no, but Ptolemy announces to the people of Jalalaped that Aziza is a fraud, as she's currently the most wanted person in the Palassia because it was she who set Jalalaped on fire and killed many people, including the Jalalapedian's families. He reveals to Aziza that Sezbazistas confessed during his trial, and the Tribune soldiers are now on her trail. Furious, the Jalalapedians begin to turn on Aziza, throwing stones in her direction, and Shalom, Trissa and Souban rush her into a safe spot while Ptolemy watches on cackling. Aziza tells the trio to leave her and save themselves, as she is overwhelmed with guilt and shame, but Trissa reminds her that they will be there for her because they know she's a good person and a good leader. As Aziza is no longer present in front of the disgruntled Jalalapedian population, Ptolemy orders the Shekinan soldiers who have followed him in through the hole to search every building in Jalalaped and turn every stone until they find baby Vizier. 

As Aziza weeps behind a wall, unable to even lead a combat resistance against Ptolemy out of fear that the Meccans will attack them, when she hears Ptolemy announce in the distance that he's found her prescious baby boy. Mortified, Aziza walks out onto the terrace to find he does indeed have baby Vizier, as well as Lyria, who he claims is a "worthless souvenir", letting her go as she scrambles to try and take Vizier from him. Aziza is devastated, and pleads with Ptolemy to take her instead, since she is the one he really wants to see dead, and it will be a good reward to take to the Tribune. Ptolemy laughs at her hysterical begging, but dismisses it, and says that with the Tribune already on their way to capture Aziza, she's as good as dead anyway. She's forced to watch in shock and horror as Ptolemy walks out of Jalalaped with her son, before turning around and saying, "If you want this child to live, and one day rule Shekinah, you won't ever come after me, and if I ever see your face again, you'll burn, and he'll burn with you." 

Isis, as the first female member in the Honcho's history, prepares the Honcho, as well as the Karnakas soldiers and residents, to prepare for battle. Within an hour, the Meccans arrive, and immediately begin launching small bombs at the walls of Karnak, creating such destruction they are able to just walk in, and an all-out battle ensues, with Isis leading the battle and taking on many Meccan men, managing to defeat them all, though landing some cuts along the way. Some of the Meccans remain back outside the walls to cover more ground, including Manu. Amasis, devastated as he watches his home empire (and possibly the love of his life Rabiah) be attacked and his people be slaughtered, lambasts Manu for being such a disgraceful person, and says he doesn't understand how someone can sit there and watch people he's known and who have looked after him just be killed by people he's supporting. The sick and elderly Amenophis, watching the battle from his terrace, feels guilty that he isn't able to help, and refuses to be a spectator to the city and people he loves more than anything being destroyed. He goes down in the middle of the battle, where his experience allows for surprising success, as he takes out several Meccans in one-on-ones and puts in an impressive display despite his age and condition. However, he is speared through the shoulder by Tsafento in the middle of the fight, and though he doesn't die, he falls to his knees, and is forced to crawl back into the safe-haven of the terrace on his knees, clutching his bloody and wounded shoulder. Rabiah immediately tends to his wounds, but also begins to panic. Amenophis being on the battlefield makes Isis even more angry, and she takes out a host of Meccans, but she realises that the more the battle goes on, the more Karnakas people are dying, and it's clear they severely under-estimated the size and strength of the Meccan army (which is composed of Saui, Ussaiian and now Shekinan soldiers.) Tobat advises Isis to call for a truce, because she needs to at least have something to show for herself when Menes finally arrives back in Karnak, otherwise the entire empire will be wiped out. Isis calls for a truce, and Tsafento, looking around at the destruction caused around Karnak, plus the hefty Karnakas death toll, agrees, and is satisfied as he leads the Meccan and Shekinan troops out of Karnak. 

Cezar and Brava finally arrive back in the Palassia, and they arrive in Djahi after a lengthy journey. Keeping his identity hidden under a cloak, Cezar accompanies Brava inside Djahi and pretends to be a local fisherman from a nearby town Masseau. While inside the walls of Djahi, Cezar sneaks around to the temple where Badarian is located. Badarian receives two simultaneous notifications from Zanos at the Tribune and Odessis in Karnak. Zanos' letter informs him that Aziza is now the most wanted person in the land because of Sezbazistas' testimonial, and that Jalalaped was attacked by the Shekinans and that the Jalalapedians were defeated. Odessis' letter informs him that Karnak was attacked by combined Shekinan and Meccan forces, proving their alliance came to fruition, and that Amenophis was severely injured in the attacks. Badarian smiles into the distance as he realises everything is going according to his plan. Cezar overhears all of this while listening with Brava, and realises the extent of the chaos in the Palassia in his absence, while an apprehensive Brava wonders what he got himself into.

After a long, tumultuous journey, Menes, Thema, Ramses, Nabiti and Sezbazistas, plus the Honcho and the Hathorn army, make it to Karnak, where they are devastated to find they are too late, as it is already largely destroyed and the death toll is in the high hundreds, though the Karnakas, led by Isis and Tobat are still searching for and finding bodies. Menes reunites with Isis, and he hugs her affectionately, though he wonders why she isn't ecstatic to see him and his family. She takes him into the temple, where Amenophis is slowly dying from his wounds. Menes returns to Karnak in time to say one final goodbye to his father, before Amenophis dies with his entire family (besides his wife, and Manu) around him, and the Karnakas royal family of Menes, Thema, Ramses, Isis, Rabiah and Nabiti hold hands and connect in a peaceful moment of love as the devastation surrounds them outside the walls of the temple.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next instalment of the story. The next lot of chapters will probably be longer and have more than usual, so maybe 12-14 chapters this time.

The people of Karnak unite momentarily for the Right of Departure ceremony for Amenophis. As Menes, Thema, Ramses, Isis and Rabiah sit in their thrones overlooking the people of Karnak, Amenophis is remembered as "undeniably the greatest ruler this world has ever seen", praised for his actions in uniting the Palassia and leading with a diplomacy that still hasn't been matched. Menes says it was his own bravery in insisting on fighting with the Honcho that led to his downfall and the eventual downfall of Karnak itself. After the ceremony, a furious Menes is consoled by Thema, who cautiously warns him that he cannot make the same mistake Amenophis made in allowing himself to die for the cause, because if he dies, so does any chance of defeating Mecca and restoring peace in the Palassia. Menes says he is going to kill every living Meccan and doesn't care how he does it. Thema is worried Amenophis' murder at the hands of the Meccans will make Menes reckless. Ramses asks his father if he's even heard or seen from Manu, but Menes says Manu is "dead" to him.

Stationed in Mecca until they can journey back to Shekinah, Ptolemy welcomes the returns of the Meccan soldiers who attacked and invaded Karnak and killed Amenophis. He celebrates the death of Amenophis, his father's great rival and the weakening of Karnak as an empire. Manu watches on, almost absent-mindedly, while Amasis attempts to block any of it out, devastated that his home was attacked and he could do nothing about it. Amasis tells Manu that he should be feeling guilt that hundreds of innocent civilians from Karnak were attacked by the Meccans, but Manu recalls in a flashback when he met Ulrayss in the chambers of Karnak. When he was acting Emperor in Menes' absence, he ordered Ulrayss to be tortured in the chambers of Karnak, not trusting him. Ulrayss points out to Manu that Menes and the rest of his family never loved Manu, and don't approve of his aggressive values. Ulrayss explains how he himself, as well as all the Ussaiians and Saui soldiers who make up Mecca, suffered repression in some form or another, and found a connection in their shared isolation. In a continuation of the flashback, Manu has ran away from Karnak and is in the midst of the woods, when he encounters a stranger simply scouring the shrubs for herbs, and though unarmed and unprovoked, Manu kills the man, hearing Ulrayss' words about aggressive actions being required while in the middle of a war. It's at that moment he subconsciously convinces himself that he belongs with the Meccans. He returns to the present, where he warns Amasis that he has no business telling him what he should and shouldn't be doing. Ptolemy almost catches Amasis and Manu talking, but Manu manages to cover his identity in time. However, Amasis notices that Manu is keeping his identity a secret, and wonders what Ptolemy would do if he knew Manu was amongst the Meccans.

Cezar and Brava are in Djahi, still remaining hidden from Badarian, whose stationed himself as well as a large portion of the Tribune army in Djahi. Cezar remembers a woman named Tanzanaia, a staunch pro-Cezar supporter and rallier, and Cezar hides out in Tanzanaia's tiny village until he and Brava can devise a plan. Tanzanaia is shocked Cezar is alive, having believed him to be dead. After her relief sets in, she agrees to keep Cezar and Brava in her house for as long as is needed. Cezar concludes they need to find a way out of Djahi, and make it to Karnak, so they can reunite with Menes and work on forming a Triad with the Nyokans. However, Tanzanaia informs him that the relationship between Karnak and Djahi is fractured because of Badarian's intervention, and Cezar may not be welcomed back into Karnak as easily as he thinks, especially if Karnak is now fragile and at risk of another possible attack from Mecca. They all agree their best course of action is to wait it out in Tanzanaia's until they know for certain where they can find a safe-haven.

Isis is pulled aside by her father and questioned about the events that took place in Karnak in his absence. Thema lambasts Isis for taking the brave route and leading the Honcho to fight the Meccans, but Menes praises her, calling her a hero and thanking her for doing her best in his absence. Thema tells Menes that he has to stop encouraging their children to follow their individual paths, as Ramses is prime to be the King, which is a dangerous task, Isis is now fighting in Oceanic battles with the Honcho, and Manu has fled Karnak and is missing. She says sometimes the best thing is to enforce discipline and to treat the children as if they're simply Karnakas followers who need to be put into line, if it means saving their lives. Rabiah interrupts and asks Menes on an update about the location of Amasis, but Menes says he's confident Amasis was killed in Djahi, leaving Rabiah devastated, and Thema to scold him for his cold delivery of the news. Rabiah accuses Menes of being heartless, revealing that Amasis volunteered to travel to Djahi to stand up for Menes and defend his objectives, and this is the thanks he get. Menes feels guilty, and laments to Nabiti that he can't win, as he is too soft on Isis and Ramses, but too tough on Rabiah. 

Rabiah is mourning what she believes is the death of Amasis, when Nabiti consoles her. As Amasis' closest friend, the two share a special bond over the 'death' of Amasis, and Ramses is about to interrupt when he notices it's best to leave them to it. As he is walking through the streets of Karnak inspecting the destruction brought by the Meccans, he is confused by mixed reactions towards him. While some people are bowing down (as he was voted to be the future King in the election) and praying he can help Karnak recover and find peace, others express disinterest and even disappointment in him. He also notices Tobat is preparing a pro-Isis meeting, which he's shocked at, as Tobat is supposed to be one of his supporters and advisors. Omorose pulls him aside and attempts to rekindle their relationship. When he is startled and anxious, Omorose asks him if Aziza is on his mind, and if he still has feelings for her. When he's in a state of shock and doesn't respond, Omorose taunts that he should get over her, as she's "probably already dead" in Jalalaped, either by her own people killing her for her "betrayal" or the Tribune army capturing her. Ramses is brought out of his daze and remembers that Aziza is the most wanted woman in the Palassia and facing immense trouble. 

In Jalalaped, a devastated Aziza remains hidden in her chamber, in a state of complete shock at the loss of baby Vizier, as Trissa, Shalom, Souban and Baroq try and ground her back into reality. Lyria attempts to enter the chamber, but Souban warns that, as Lyria was present when Ptolemy stole baby Vizier, it would be best if Aziza didn't see or hear from Lyria at the moment. After what's revealed to have been a full day of Aziza laying in complete shock on the floor of her chamber, it is Souban who finally gets through to her. Souban reminds her that Ptolemy will never hurt or kill baby Vizier, since he is his heir to Shekinah, and if she is going to find baby Vizier, she needs the people of Jalalaped to support her in her mission. It's revealed that the people of Jalalaped, furious at the revelation of Aziza's role in the Fire of Jalalaped, have been aggressively demanding Aziza face up to the Jalalapedians. Souban believes Aziza should go out there and face the music, as she suspects the people of Jalalaped, Necho, and the Shekinan slaves, aren't viscious and violent people, and will reasonably allow her to justify herself. She claims they just want a leader whose honest with them and who has a good heart and spirit. However, Shalom and Baroq believe tensions are rising, and Aziza needs to have a sit-down, one-on-one discussion with a representative of the Jalalapedians, as it ensures her safety more than exposing herself to a large crowd of angry people.

Back in Mecca, Ptolemy finally has time to sit down and bond with his child, baby Vizier. Tsafento and Ramila watch on, and Tsafento notices Ramila's tension as she witnesses the child of Ptolemy's infidelity. Ramila confesses to Tsafento that she doesn't love Ptolemy, more the idea of Ptolemy. She says she's attracted to a strong, ruthless and powerful man with dreams of glory and leadership, and Ptolemy represents all of those values. However, when Ptolemy began developing feelings for Aziza, and a burning desire to have an heir to Shekinah, it made him seem weak, fragile and vulnerable in her eyes, which made him less attractive. Tsafento concludes Ramila is obsessed with the idea of making Ptolemy into something that he's not, and she feels it's her job to keep him on the right track and remind him of what makes him great and mighty. Ramila angrily says that baby Vizier is a symbol of everything that makes Ptolemy weak, fragile and vulnerable, and therefore, though he's just a child, he's dangerous.

In Djahi, Badarian and Zanos discuss the success of the Meccan and Shekinan attacks on Djahi, Jalalaped and Karnak respectively, as well as the weakening of the rulers - Cezar, Aziza and Menes. Zanos questions what their next move is, and Badarian declares his intention to relocate the Djahi army to the Tribune, while the people of Djahi can remain in Djahi. Zanos is concerned about the separation of the Djahi people and the Djahi army, but Badarian dismisses his worries, stating that the people of Djahi don't matter so long as he's got two of the three most powerful armies in the Palassia under his control. Zanos is also worried about the newfound power of Ptolemy, who killed Ulrayss to assume leadership of the Meccans, as well as rebuilding his Shekinan army through the attack on Jalalaped. However, Badarian is also dismissive of Ptolemy's position as a potential threat in his own quest for ultimate power, as he believes Ptolemy won't disrupt Badarian's plans so long as the Tribune continues to allow the reinstitution of the slavery commission. Badarian says as long as he accommodates Ptolemy's methods in his own empire, he won't face an issue with Ptolemy. He says his only threat is Menes, whose constant "do-gooding" and heroism (because he's the only ruler who refuses to sit back and turn a blind eye to Ptolemy's evil policies) means he'll relentlessly try to resist, since he's already proven to be an Oath-breaker, meaning even an Oath of Submission won't stop him.

Menes calls for an Inner Circle meeting, where he's joined by Thema, Ramses, Isis, Nabiti, Tobat, and, for the first time, Rabiah, who was allowed to join by Menes, who felt guilty about the way he dealt with the Amasis situation. He discusses a variety of issues, mainly Karnak's plan going forward. He says he's well aware that Karnak has all but lost Djahi as an ally (but gained a less powerful ally in Hathor), and also that Ptolemy is now in full authority of the Shekinan and Meccan armies, who planned and carried out coordinated attacks on Karnak and Jalalaped. He says he wants to dedicate a small portion of the Honcho for the search and recovery efforts towards Amasis and Maleo, though he doesn't know that Badarian ordered Maleo's death. Menes is now aware that Badarian is corrupt, and is supporting Mecca resourcefully. Tobat also stuns everyone present by revealing that the people of Karnak opted for Isis to be their future leader instead of Ramses, despite their election, after her display of bravery and courage in the battle against Mecca. Isis is humbled, and while Menes thinks it's a crazy idea, Ramses welcomes the idea of a sibling rivalry, though he doesn't want to let on to his father that he's considering giving up the title to his sister who wants it more. Thema airs her concerns about working with Sezbazistas, because she doesn't trust him, and blames him for making Aziza the most wanted person in the Palassia, but Menes owes Sezbazistas a debt of gratitude at least for his honesty, as it meant he was no longer on Badarian's probation and was able to return to Karnak to prevent any further attacks. Rabiah says Menes doesn't even care about Aziza, or Amasis, because he's too busy obsessing over his power. Menes lambasts everyone for pressuring him about his priorities when he just lost his father and he's trying to prevent any more losses to the people he loves. Menes says he is going to prove his love for the people he cares about, as he decides he's going to send the entire rest of the Honcho (that isn't guarding Karnak and isn't searching for Amasis and Maleo) to Jalalaped, where he believes he can protect Aziza, but also gain access to the Jalalapedian, Nechon and Shekinan slave armies, where they could team up with the Honcho and Hathorn armies to strike back against Mecca and Shekinah. Everyone unanimously agrees this is their best course of action, and that Jalalaped represents their best hope at fighting back.

Aziza finally emerges from her chamber and sits down with Yasmeen, a representative for the Jalalapedians still fuming about Aziza's actions that led to the deaths of their loved ones. They stare awkwardly at each other for several minutes, before Aziza asks Yasmeen what the Jalalapedians require if there is to be peace and unity. Yasmeen says there is no way the Jalalapedians will ever forgive her, and that she may want to spend the rest of her days locked up in her chamber if she wants to live, because the Jalalapedians, as well as the Nechons and Shekinan slaves, have gotten their first taste of blood after the Shekinan invasion, and they are ready for any conflict that gets thrown their way. She cunningly wishes Aziza "good luck", before demanding to be taken away, leaving Aziza to ponder her grim future in Jalalaped.


	30. Chapter Thirty

Aziza is still determined to get through to Yasmeen, so she decides to tell her her life story. She reveals how she was abandoned as a baby by Qazeem, and almost killed by the Great Fire of Jalalaped. She tells how she's lived a life constantly belonging to somebody else and never having any freedom, and whenever freedom was given to her, such as when she walked into the gates of Jalalaped as a free woman supported by the entire Karnakas Honcho, she became a different person, as if somebody else was inside of her. She says she's lived a life of constant fear that she will somehow, someday become her mother, who was an evil psychopath, and that every time she tries to do something for the good, it ends up rebounding and making her question herself even further. She says she would rather the people of Jalalaped look at her and revel in her flaws and faults, because she isn't perfect and doesn't want to proclaim to be. She says at the end of the day, everyone she's loved has left her. From Qazeem, to Menes and Thema, to Droma, to Ptolemy and Ramila, to the death of Ruba, to Monifa, and now the loss of her baby Vizier, she says she's tired of constantly being in pain. She concludes by saying that she still wants to lead the people of Jalalaped to prevent them from suffering the same pain she's suffered from, but that if they choose not to follow her lead anymore, she will take that as a personal victory, as it will be a relief from having to think about pain at all. Souban watches on proud as Azzia finally confronts her role as leader and embraces the truth of who she is as a person. 

Menes says his goodbyes to his family, as he, Ramses and Nabiti are leading a large portion of the Honcho to Jalalaped, while another Honcho soldier Aokken stays in Karnak to assume Nabiti's position as Commander of the Honcho. Isis and Rabiah remain in Karnak, where they are promised protection by Aokken and Tobat. Rabiah, feeling out of the loop since she's not usually a member of either the Inner Circle or the Honcho, asks Isis why their father is going to Jalalaped when it's the place that enforced slavery and was in a military conflict for many years. Isis explains how Karnak has potentially lost an ally in Djahi, meaning their allies are diminishing rapidly, so Jalalaped, which is being led by Aziza, could be their last hope. Isis confesses to not trusting Aziza, despite her being their distant adopted sister, but Rabiah says they still don't know her. However, Isis believes that not knowing Aziza and not trusting her are the same thing. 

As Tanzanaia is walking through the streets of Djahi, she encounters Lagüna, still stationed in Djahi in the hopes of recovering Cezar's body. However, she's also preparing to leave and return to Jorgenssen, having given up hope that Cezar is alive and no longer finding any purpose for remaining in Djahi, stating that her people need her. She also inadvertently reveals to Tanzanaia that Badarian is planning to march the Djahi army to the Tribune, splitting the people of Djahi and the army and forcing the Djahi people to fend for themselves. Tanzanaia relays the news to Cezar and Brava back in her villa, and Cezar is infuriated. Tanzanaia explains how Badarian will ensure virtually all of the Djahi army is under his authority at the Tribune, while only a tiny portion will remain in Djahi. Cezar says that even those few soldiers who remain in Djahi will only be in Djahi to enforce the rules and make sure there's no rebellion or resistance, and they won't actually protect them should an external threat target Djahi. Cezar says it is vital he finds a way to alert the people of Djahi to Badarian's corruption and reveal he's alive without Badarian interfering and trying to kill him. He also has Brava pressuring him to find a solution to their problems, since he accompanied him all the way to the Palassia but so far hasn't been able to offer him or Nyoka anything substantial.

After some persuasion from Yasmeen, the people of Jalalaped give Aziza another chance to prove herself as a leader, beginning with the punishment of Cora. The people of Jalalaped demand Cora be punished by death for breaching the security of Jalalaped and being largely responsible for the Shekinan attack on the empire. Yasmeen believes it should be a straight-forward decision for Aziza, since her duty is now to protect the people of Jalalaped, and Cora's actions directly risked all of their safety, but Aziza isn't so sure. She confides in her Inner Circle of Souban, Trissa, Shalom, Lyria and Baroq that Cora is an innocent woman caught up in the trials and tribulations of war. Aziza believes she was brainwashed by Ptolemy and forced into doing his bidding for him, and that if she really was a slave of Ptolemy, which she believes, then she's no different to Aziza or Souban or Baroq, and they should be trying to help her. Lyria argues that Cora's enslavement should be no excuse, since Souban and Baroq never did anything to endanger the lives of thousands of innocent people. However, Aziza freezes when Lyria begins speaking, and tells her to get out and leave, still reminded of how it was she who was partly responsible for baby Vizier being captured by Ptolemy. Aziza is stressed out, because she wants to focus on rallying her army to form a plot to rescue baby Vizier from Shekinah, but she has distractions in trying to gain the support of her people, as well as dealing with the punishment of Cora. 

En route to Jalalaped with the Honcho, as well as Sezbazistas' Hathorn army, Thema again expresses her concern about Sezbazistas to Menes. She points out how often he has flipped and changed allegiances depending on which direction he thinks the tide is going in. She also asks Menes what is going to happen when they arrive in Jalalaped, as Aziza has a large army under her command now, and rules her own empire, and whether they're going to be interested in a peace treaty with Karnak. Menes believes that the Jalalapedians, Nechons and Shekinan slaves should all be invested in Karnak's prosperity since Karnak has assisted them on many occasions involving politics and the war. Thema also makes Menes promise that he won't resent Aziza for abandoning them at the Tribune, and also leaving Menes to take the fall for the fire of Jalalaped. Menes is concerned Aziza may be getting too big for her boots, but Thema sees Aziza's new-found power as a good thing, as it means they have another ally in a position of strength. But both she and Menes have an underlying fear that Aziza and the Jalalapedians won't want to pursuit an alliance with her because of their past tension. 

In Mecca, Ptolemy is alarmed to learn that the Tribune soldiers still haven't arrived in Jalalaped to capture Aziza, and he believes now that he has baby Vizier, and has weakened both Jalalaped and Karnak, he could lead the new Shekinan army, formed largely of Meccans, into Jalalaped to kill Aziza himself. Tsafento urges Ptolemy to move on and forget about his revenge mission against Aziza, while Ramila grows continually frustrated by Ptolemy's obsession with Aziza, believing that his "revenge" mission is really just an attempt to gain his "prized Aziza" under his control again. Meanwhile, Amasis is plotting to expose Manu to his fellow Meccans as an outsider from Karnak. He is afraid that if he openly calls Manu out, it could backfire, so he begins carving a message into one of the railings of a chariot, beginning with "There is an enemy amongst us...", however, he has to abandon the message when he's almost captured by a guard. He and Manu talk further, and Amasis believes Manu could give himself up, and escape the Meccans alongside him, and together they could return to Karnak, and he would forever keep Manu's deflection to the Meccans a secret. However, Manu isn't interested, explaining his individual relationships with each of his siblings, and how Rabiah, the forgiving one, is the only one who would be willing to forgive Manu and welcome him back to Karnak. Amasis realises Manu thinks it's too little too late for him to redeem himself and return to Karnak. Ptolemy commands his Shekinan army to march towards Shekinah, where they will make a pitstop in Jalalaped with the hopes of killing Aziza. 

Badarian commands his Tribune soldiers to return to the Tribune, as well as the majority of the Djahi army to accompany them, where they will establish the Tribune as an impenetrable fortress for Badarian's wealth and power. The people of Djahi look on confused as their authorative soldiers walk out the gates of Djahi, and, feeling abandoned, they begin to chase after them in the hopes of joining the Djahi soldiers who they assume are going to a safer place. However, as they try to escape, they're aggressively prevented from doing so by the remaining Djahi soldiers who have been instructed by Badarian to keep all Djahi civilians within the walls of the empire. He then gives a speech to the people of Djahi, informing them that by following his rule is the only way to survive, and that Karnak are a direct threat to the Djahi people, and it's for their own sake that Badarian is enforcing such authorative, totalitarian measures, as Cezar, Brava and Tanzanaia watch in horror as the Djahi people fall under Badarian's reign.


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

With Djahi's authorities practically deserted, save for minimal security to prevent any resistance, Cezar and Brava take the opportunity to plot their escape from Djahi unnoticed. Tanzanaia questions if it will be more benefitial to their cause for Cezar to reveal himself as alive, but Cezar believes he could be more effective if he remains unknown and under the radar. Brava suggests that perhaps Cezar never really had the full support of the Djahi people if they could abandon him so easily at the urge of another leader, but Tanzanaia believes he could still come out to the people of Djahi and have them follow him when they see he's alive. But Cezar believes it's too late, as Badarian has already polluted their minds with the idea that the Djahi and Karnak alliance was a threat to their safety and peace, so the Djahi people no longer respect the Karnakas, not to mention Cezar himself. They begin inspecting the perimeters of the city progressively each day, taking turns sneaking out in disguise to make notes on which guards are stationed where. 

In Karnak, Isis and Rabiah are visited by Omorose, pondering about Ramses' status. They tell her that he is in Jalalaped, and Omorose assumes he's going to rekindle his romantic relationship with Aziza. She sits down with her parents Aegis and Gessra to discuss her failing marriage to Ramses, and she declares it non-existant. But both of her parents push Omorose to persevere with the marriage, and find a way to manipulate Ramses into returning to Karnak and marrying her. Meanwhile, in the Meeka, Rabiah spirals deeper into depression as she mourns the "death" of Amasis, and despite Isis' attempts to cheer her up, and remind her that Amasis could still be alive and to have hope, she yells for Isis to leave her alone. Isis tells Aokken that she resents her parents for leaving Rabiah in her time of need, and says it's typical behaviour from her parents.

Aziza still faces the difficult decision of whether to punish Cora by death or not. She warns Cora about the difficulties of the decision, and Cora, feeling guilt and remorse over her actions leading to the Shekinan invasion of Jalalaped, says she would be okay with Aziza killing her. But Aziza suggests possibly breaking Cora out of the city and feigning it as an escape. Shalom shuts the idea down, saying that it would highlight her inefficiency as a leader if their prime suspect managed to escape. A guard returns to inform Aziza that a large portion of the Shekinan army was spotted travelling towards Jalalaped a fair distance away. Aziza realises she has to make a decision on Cora immediately so that she can prepare to defend, as well as escape the city from Ptolemy if necessary. She looks on in panic as she stares out into the vacant distance, unaware of the threat that's travelling closer to her each minute.

During the journey to Jalalaped, Ptolemy and Tsafento are training their soldiers in 'hawk-eye vision', in which you direct a large cannon at a particular target within the walls of Jalalaped. Ptolemy believes this will be effective as it means they could attack the exact location of Aziza without having to enter Jalalaped, knowing that since the attack their security and defense will be borderline impenetrable. Amasis continues etching the message "There is an enemy amongst us... Manu of Karnak", when Manu catches him. As he notices the message, he punches Amasis, and hurries to scratch out the message and cover his name. He then informs Fayoum that Amasis was attempting to etch a message into the railing, pointing out the now-scratched out patch. Fayoum directs the message to Ptolemy, who believes Amasis was trying to make contact with an outside party somehow. He takes him to his private chariot, where he plans on torturing him. As he's being carried out, Manu gives him a warning look to advise him against mentioning his name if he's interrogated.

Menes is informed by a contact within Djahi, a former guard and advisor to Cezar, that Djahi is deserted and only vacated by civilians under Badarian's rule, while Badarian has already sent a group of Tribune soldiers to Jalalaped to capture Aziza. Menes realises that between the Karnakas, the Tribunes and the Shekinans, it's a race to Jalalaped. Menes orders the Honcho to change their trajectory to arrive in Jalalaped as soon as possible, including skipping sleeping periods to make up for the hours. As Menes fears that Jalalaped will be attacked and they'll lose their only powerful allies in the Jalalapedians, the Nechons and the Shekinan slaves, and Ramses panics that Aziza's life is in great danger with all the threats wanting to kill her, and Sezbazistas' growing paranoia over joining Menes and risking his safety to do so, Thema realises something. She tries to tell the men, however, their quarrelling and arguing over the threat to Jalalaped leads them to ignore. She screams and holds a dagger up to Menes throat to catch their attention. Although she had no intention of harming Menes, and jokingly dismisses it as a successful tactic to grab everyone's focus, it forces everyone to listen to her. She tells them that with Ptolemy heading to Jalalaped with the Shekinan army, and Badarian dividing the Tribune's attention between Djahi and Jalalaped, it means the supply of Tribune weaponry in Shekinah would be minimally manned. She suggests they possibly redirect towards Shekinah, so they can access the weaponry and prevent it from being in the hands of Ptolemy. Menes chastises Thema for her logic, accusing her of hypocrisy as she constantly judges him for not putting Aziza first. Nabiti thinks it's too risky, as it leaves a lot to chance: It requires them not only hoping Aziza can escape death without any of their help, but also them being able to defeat the Shekinan guards protecting the Tribune weaponry. Ramses believes he may have an alternative solution that could both ensure Aziza's safety, while also giving them a chance at securing the weaponry.

Cezar and Brava make their move with their escape plan out of Djahi. They split up, with Cezar attacking the guards of the weaponry office, and managing to steal enough weapons to move around town, and meet up with Brava, whose hiding from the guards on the walls of the city. Using their weapons, they combine to take them down, scale the wall, and run from Djahi to head towards Nyoka. While on the run, Brava confesses to being dumfounded at the way of life in the Palassia. He says that while the Nyokans and the Jorgenssens may have political and social disputes and conflicts of interest, their war has never been anything but civil, with no violence or loss of life, excluding individual rogue attacks. Cezar says it's different in the Palassia because of the importance of power and leadership. Outside of the Palassia, in lands such as Jorgenssen and Nyoka, the people elect their leaders based on virtue and policy, whereas in the Palassia, one can only assume leadership through blood ties, which motivates everyone and increases their passion for their own reign. Cezar says that even the most despicable of people, such as Ptolemy, Badarian and the Meccans, are only acting from a place of foolish oblivion and delusional power, and not true evil. However, Brava believes that Cezar tries too hard to see the good in people who don't have any good in them. 

Rabiah is drunk in the Meeka, and as Tobat attempts to provide guidance for her on when the next Inner Circle meeting will take place (without Menes, Thema, Ramses or Nabiti), she scowls him, and begins to weep. Aokken, on duty to protect Rabiah, hears her crying, and checks in on her. He manages to seduce the intoxicated Rabiah, and, while she is willing, he assumes the dominant role as they have sex. However, in the process, Rabiah looks up at the ceiling and sees only Amasis' face, and, ridden with guilt, attempts to stop Aokken, but he continues, and eventually Rabiah concedes until his completion, all the while unable to shake the image of Amasis from her mind. 

Meanwhile, in Ptolemy's private chariot, he continues torturing Amasis, first waterboarding him, then stretching his body between two chariots, threatening to tear his body literally in half, and finally slicing his throat milimetre by milimetre until he draws blood, and continues cutting deeper. He demands to know who Amasis was trying to communicate with, and despite the blade being mere milimetres from cutting his vital blood vessels, Amasis refuses to divulge the truth of his message. Finally, when blood begins to spurt, Amasis screams, "Wait!", believing Ptolemy will stop. He says he will tell him, if he gives him the chance to catch his breath. Ptolemy, growing impatient, has Ramila watch Amasis while Ptolemy commands the troops towards Jalalaped. As Ramila nonchalantly watches as Amasis attempts to recover from his wounds, he surprises her by jumping up and slamming her head into the table, knocking her unconscious. He then escapes, quietly crawling out of the chariot and jumping off. He manages to go a few minutes without being noticed as he runs into the distance, before Ptolemy notices and commands several of his soldiers to "Rip the boy to shreds!", forcing Amasis to run for his life. 

In Jalalaped, Aziza is visited by Lyria, and while she is afraid that Aziza will dismiss her, she sits down and talks to Aziza, and finds her to be receptive. Aziza apologises for blaming her for what happened with baby Vizier, and she says she was just looking to blame someone, when she should have blamed herself. She says she was the one who, despite being a mother, made the decision to assume the role of leader of Jalalaped and place such a large target on her back. She says if she wasn't so caught up in the politics of trying to rule and be powerful, she would have been there to protect her son. She says that desire to be powerful is growing stronger and stronger within her and she's afraid it's a sign of her becoming more like her mother each day. However, Lyria says there is one key difference between Aziza and Qazeem: the ability to acknowledge. Lyria says the fact that Aziza knows what is right and wrong, and at least tries to always do the right thing makes her different from her mother. She says so long as Aziza knows in her heart what is right, she will never become her mother and will remain a good person. Inspired by Lyria's words of wisdom, and realizing she's on a path for the greater good, to save her son and provide a better life for him, she comes to the conclusion that she simply cannot excuse Cora's actions. She has Baroq escort Cora from her chamber, where she apologises and tells her there was no other way it could go, before she has Baroq execute her. In a make or break moment, Aziza realises she must remain strong and defiant in her actions, and know that it was the right thing to do, so she holds her head high, and walks out the door, leaving a deceased Cora on the floor.


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two

After days of journeying, pitstopping for sleep and food, and hiding from various travelling armies, Cezar and Brava arrive back in Nyoka, where they learn that Lagüna has been summoned. She's furious, as she wishes to return to Jorgenssen, but Chemps urged her to come to Nyoka for "something bigger than all of us." She's confused, but is stunned when Cezar walks into the chamber alive. Lagüna is ecstatic and hugs him, and as she's still in a state of disbelief, Cezar reveals he survived the Meccan attacks on Djahi, and needs the help of Jorgenssen and Nyoka to stop the corrupt Badarian and the evil Shekinah from gaining in strength. Lagüna is immediately suspicious and reluctant, given the complicated history between the Jorgenssens and the Nyokans. Cezar reminds Lagüna that there are thousands of innocent lives in danger in the Palassia if Badarian and Ptolemy aren't stopped. Lagüna asks if she can return to Jorgenssen and discuss the matter with her advisors, but Cezar says they can't afford to waste any more time with her travelling to Jorgenssen and back, so she must come to an agreement with Brava instantly.

Amasis is still being chased by the relentless Ptolemy, who is having a temper tantrum over being distracted by the escape of Amasis. Several Shekinan guards fire arrows at Amasis, who is running ahead of them in the distance, and Amasis is struck by an arrow in the shoulder. He continues running until he reaches the edge of the rainforrest, where he hides and begins digging a ditch in the soil, where he mostly buries himself, and covers the remaining parts of his body that aren't buried in leaves and palm fronds. He tries to pull the arrow out of his shoulder, but it causes too much pain to his already injured body, so he snaps the arrow in half so it's at least more comfortable for him while it's lodged in his shoulder. He hides out, trying not to breath too heavily as the Shekinan soldiers walk around searching for him. They eventually give up, not being able to find him, and return to inform Ptolemy that he evaded them. Ptolemy is furious, calling the soldiers amateurs, and, taking his spear out, saying he will find and kill Amasis himself if nobody else can. 

Rabiah continues to her erratic, anxious and nervous behaviour, and she finally is pulled aside by Isis, who questions why she's behaving the way she is. Rabiah reveals she had sex with Aokken, but that she was intoxicated and was thinking about Amasis the entire time. She's about to tell Isis that she tried to stop Aokken when Isis cuts her off and lambasts her for her actions. She reminds Rabiah that while Amasis probably died for her, she is too busy sleeping around and feeling sorry for herself to mourn his life. This makes Rabiah even more afraid to confide in Isis, and she apologises for sleeping with Aokken. Isis tells her she doesn't have time to be worrying about Rabiah's personal affairs, before storming off.

Having executed Cora, Aziza's guilt keeps creeping back, before she continually subconsciously tells herself that it was the right thing to do and justice was served. Souban tells Aziza she can put Cora behind her, and focus on finding her son now, but their conversation is interrupted by Yasmeen, who relays the demands of the Jalalapedians, who want to see evidence of Cora's execution in the form of her body. Aziza thinks it is barbaric, as do Shalom, Souban, Lyria and Baroq. However, Trissa states that this is a ritual of the Jalalapedian people, engrained in their culture since the reign of Qazeem. She says the Jalalapedians won't believe that Cora is dead until they see the body, and that they won't respond well to having their culture changed under Aziza's leadership. Aziza remains defiant that she won't display the body of Cora, as she was a good person who did a bad thing, and should be enabled to rest in peace. Trissa and Yasmeen warn Aziza to prepare for resistance from the Jalalapedian people.

With full focus now on possibly stealing access to the Tribune weaponry situated in Shekinah, Ramses delivers his plan to an attentive Menes, Thema, Nabiti and the rest of the Honcho, plus Sezbazistas and the Hathorns. If the weaponry is the one thing Ptolemy is holding onto for his ambitions of defeating Karnak, they could use it to exploit his weaknesses. They can catch him off-guard in Jalalaped if the Shekinans are also there, and then race his army back to Shekinah to gain access to the weaponry. It would lead to a battle in Shekinah, but they would be able to have Aziza safely with them, and possibly use the Jalalapedians to help defeat the Shekinans to win the weaponry. Thema and Nabiti aren't sure, as it would require getting to Jalalaped before Ptolemy, so they can save Aziza and secure the allegiance of the Jalalapedians, and then it would further require them beating Ptolemy's army back to Shekinah with enough of a head-start to attack the Shekinans and secure the weaponry. Menes has faith that the Honcho is strong enough to take on the Shekinans and defeat them both in combat and in venturing, so he approves the idea and commands the Honcho to make it a priority to get to Jalalaped before the Shekinans, where he will take it upon himself to work out the politics of forming an alliance with Aziza, and they then have to prepare for a potentially deadly attack en route to Shekinah with Ptolemy's army.

Cezar and Brava overlook the summit between Lagüna and Chemps, as they try to come to an agreement to work together to enter the Palassian conflict. Both Lagüna and Chemps have mutual concerns about what they will receive for assisting Cezar in the Palassian war, but Cezar reminds Lagüna of the industrial potential in the Palassia, which Brava confirms having seen it for himself. Brava reminds both that the Palassia is rich in organic foods, fresh water supplies and oil, all in an abundance that both Nyoka and Jorgenssen simply can't match. Lagüna believes that working with the enemy in Nyoka, who have consistently insulted and attacked the Jorgenssen culture, just for economical and industrial benefits goes against her principles. Lagüna says it seems that she is the one doing all of the compromising, while Chemps will most likely continue his repression and discrimination towards the Jorgenssens. While Chemps insists that the Nyokans feel the exact same way about the Jorgenssens, indicating their rivalry is a two-way street, he's optimistic enough about the peace treaty that he agrees to re-write the Immigration and Importation Act, a Nyokan legislation that prevents the immigration of Jorgenssen civilians, as well as Jorgenssen produce, from entering the Nyokan walls. Chemps states that this will go a long way to easing the relations between the Jorgenssens and the Nyokans, and will help infuse each culture into the other. With the Jorgenssens and Nyokans now "short-term allies", they gather their armies and march towards the Palassia, alongside Cezar, who assumes the commander position, despite being accompanied by no other soldiers.

Amasis, still hiding in disguise in the rainforrests just on the borders of the vast Bahr Desert, is bleeding out from his arrow wound, despite him making the wise decision to keep it in his flesh. It's making his entire upper body numb, and he's in even more pain from having to hold it in and not make any noise, as Ptolemy and his group of immediate soldiers, including Tsafento, continue to search for him. Eventually, he cannot contain a slight whimper of pain that escapes him, and he's discovered by Tsafento, who, noticing that he's possibly dying, decides to bring him back to the chariots, instead of killing him on the spot. Ptolemy praises Tsafento's actions, as he needs Amasis alive to investigate who he was trying to communicate with. Ptolemy interrogates Amasis back in the chariot, and again threatens to torture him to find out who he was attempting to communicate with, but he refuses to say. Ptolemy gives up, and orders his guards to keep Amasis alive for now as they can't afford to waste any more time on their way to Jalalaped.  
Badarian and Zanos are discussing their return to the Tribune, accompanied by the Djahi army, and they briefly hear about a small case of resistance by a Djahi civilian who doesn't believe Badarian and thinks the Djahi people have been radicalised in the wake of Cezar's death. Badarian is informed by a guard that the man was "taken care of." They receive a message from Odessis, still undercover in Karnak, informing them that Menes and a large portion of the Honcho are en route to Jalalaped, where they plan on attempting to strike an alliance with the Aziza-led Jalalapedians. Badarian is furious, as he didn't expect Menes to be desperate enough to want to work with the "feeble" Jalalaped. He's also furious that his Tribune soldiers haven't arrived in Jalalaped first to capture Aziza, and he laments not sending them earlier knowing that Jalalaped is further from the Tribune than Karnak. Zanos says that while Badarian may be threatened by Ptolemy's growing stature as a mighty leader, he has no choice but to rely on Ptolemy to arrive in Jalalaped first for his own revenge mission, kill Aziza, and effectively destroy any chance of Karnak and Jalalaped forming a solid alliance. Just as he's about to give up, putting all his faith in Ptolemy being able to completely defeat Karnak in a battle in Jalalaped (he's unaware of the fact that Karnak are also intending to race to Shekinah to steal the Tribune weaponry), he concocts another plan. He orders another group of Tribune soldiers to head directly to Karnak, to attack the city and weaken it's defenses even more in Menes' absence. Badarian says this will teach Menes to "search for allies in low places", as it will cost him possibly his family's life.

Aziza braces herself to announce to the people of Jalalaped that she won't display the body of Cora, out of respect to her, and she's supported on her terrace by Souban, Shalom, Baroq, Trissa, Lyria and Yasmeen. When she makes her announcement to the people of Jalalaped, they erupt into outrage, jeering and chanting for Cora to be revealed to their people. Aziza pleads with them that while she's paying respects to Cora because she was a good person that she nevertheless killed, she did it for the people of Jalalaped, and that she's on their side. However, the Jalalapedians get increasingly aggressive, and accuse Aziza of being in a conspiracy with the Shekinans to take down Jalalaped and assume a totalitarian regime over the Jalalapedians. Aziza is stunned at the allegations, and just as she's about to respond, Baroq alerts her to an army approaching in the distance, though they can't tell who. As she fears for her life with the impending threat of combat, she gazes out in horror over the people of Jalalaped violently rioting against her.


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three

With Jalalaped in a state of complete chaos, Aziza asks Baroq to investigate who the nearby army is, and what they want with Jalalaped. Somehow, word of an army arriving soon spreads throughout the town, and the Jalalapedians assume this is the next phase of Aziza's militant takeover of Jalalaped. Yasmeen says that Aziza may have crossed the line too many times with the Jalalapedians, after first the fire which burned down most of the city and now directly going against their demands. Yasmeen says that Aziza is trying too hard to rule with justice and morality, when the truth is, the Jalalapedians are from a semi-barbaric culture and don't know how to live in a world without violence and aggression. Aziza says that she's trying to cleanse herself from her own life of horror and vicious behaviour, and she wants the Jalalapedians to change their ways with her. Aziza, needing order and coordination if there is an impending attack coming, decides she has no choice but to display the body of Cora to the people of Jalalaped. At the random sight of Cora's body being unveiled, they cheer, before Aziza abruptly interrupts them and demands their attention. Although there's still obvious tension and a slight resistance to Aziza, they pay attention to her and follow her advice when she announces she is on their side, and wants to provide them with a better life. She tells them of how her son was stolen from her by Ptolemy, and she wants as powerful an army as possible behind her so that she can defend their home and rescue her child. When she asks for their help, the Jalalapedians reluctantly agree, before finally cheering and pledging their allegiance to defend Jalalaped from an oncoming attack.

Unbeknownst to Aziza and the rest of the Jalalapedians, the army stationed nearby Jalalaped is the Honcho, led by Menes. Thema looks onwards to Jalalaped, and confides in Menes that she's nervous to see Aziza. She doesn't know if Aziza will hold onto any anger towards she and Menes for abandoning her, or if she still has trust issues with them. Menes says he just hopes the Tribune soldiers haven't gotten to Jalalaped first and captured her, and that she's open to combining her army with his to take on the Shekinans, as well as the corrupt Tribune. Menes and Nabiti discuss their tactics. Using their memory of Jalalaped from the Invasion of Jalalaped when Qazeem was killed, they know that Aziza, as the Empress, will be stationed in the main temple, so they have to make reaching that temple their main priority so they can rescue Aziza, and arrange a discussion with her. Meanwhile, another portion of the Honcho assume a defensive position to prevent the Shekinans from entering Jalalaped and hurting Aziza. Finally, the rest of the Honcho, which will be led by Nabiti, will charge ahead to Shekinah, where Nabiti will use his highly-trained skills to battle his way into Shekinah, and then steal the Tribune weaponry, before Menes and the rest of the Honcho and Jalalapedian army will arrive to help them battle in Shekinah and secure the Tribune weaponry.

Also on their way to Jalalaped, Ptolemy leads the Shekinans to Jalalaped, with Amasis chained up as a prisoner. Ptolemy decides that if Amasis was trying to communicate with someone from Jalalaped, then he will know about it when they bring him into Jalalaped and threaten his life. Manu, anonymously, volunteers to keep watch of Amasis during their travels. Manu asks Amasis why he didn't tell Ptolemy that he's amongst the Meccans, and Amasis says that for all the evil things Manu has done, he's still the brother of Rabiah, who is the love of Amasis' life. Manu says that Amasis is too decent a man, and that Manu will have to kill him for it if it came down to his own survival, to which Amasis replies that there's only one person he is willing to die for, implying that he wants to survive for long enough to at least see Rabiah in Karnak once more. 

In Karnak, Rabiah continues to spiral further into depression without Amasis, and, feeling alone in having nobody to talk to about it, she sees Aokken. She begins firmly stating that they cannot repeat what happened before, as she's in love with Amasis. But she explains how she's always felt alone, and like she's on the outside of her family, and all of them being away and having no one left to turn to has only emphasized that feeling. She says that while she loves Isis, and she's always been close with her, Isis also has ambitions, and other things on her mind than just their sisterly bond. Eventually, she and Aokken get close, and she ends up sleeping with him again, though this time fully consentual. Meanwhile, Tobat adds insult to Rabiah's injury by encouraging Isis to work on her campaign if she wishes to seriously contend with Ramses for the throne of Karnak, reminding Rabiah how insignificant to Karnak she is compared to her siblings. As Isis searches for Rabiah for assistance, she sees Aokken leaving Rabiah's chamber. She then sits down with Rabiah, and warns her that if she loses control of her life, she will follow in Manu's footsteps. However, Rabiah is deeply offended at the insinuation that she's on the same path as Manu, as she claims that just because she is upset with her life and doing her best to cope in the wake of Amasis' "death", doesn't mean she hates her family, or that she wants to hurt anyone. Rabiah says she now understands why Aziza felt like she didn't belong with the family. Isis apologises and says she didn't mean to insult Rabiah, she just didn't want to lose another sibling, but Rabiah storms off.

Ptolemy and Tsafento are planning their attack on Jalalaped, while one of Ptolemy's slaves looks after baby Vizier. Ramila demands the slave give baby Vizier to her for a while, which the slave finds strange. The slave is hesitant, because she knows Ramila despises the child, and could potentially hurt it, but nonetheless, is given an order by Ramila, so she hands her the baby. Ramila holds the child, and looks at it with no affection, as if she is about to hurt it. However, she hands the child back to the slave, and turns to Ptolemy. She interrupts his tactical meeting with Tsafento to announce that she wants a child. Ptolemy is stunned, but Ramila demands Tsafento leave the room so they can try to conceive a baby. That night, while the Shekinan army is around the campfire, several soldiers, including Manu, take the prisoners, including Amasis, down to the bay to bathe. While stripping off his clothes, one of the soldiers sees that Manu doesn't have the tattoo that all Meccans are branded with, making him think he's possibly a true Shekinan. However, one of the Shekinan soldiers there doesn't recognise him from Shekinah. Panicking that they've discovered his true identity, Manu kills three soldiers, but is stopped when the fourth soldier holds a knife at Amasis' throat, threatening to behead him. He tells Manu to lower his weapon or Amasis will die. Manu almost charges at him, but changes his mind, as he doesn't have the heart to have Amasis killed, so he lowers his weapon. The soldier then ties he and Amasis together, realising Manu is a traitor as well, and takes them both back to Ptolemy. 

The vast stretch of desert and rainforrest surrounding Jalalaped shows the Honcho is just a few miles ahead of the Shekinan army, which is just a few miles ahead of the Tribune army which has come to capture Aziza for her crimes. Meanwhile, Cezar is also leading the Nyokan and Jorgenssen coalition army towards the Palassia, while Badarian is at the Tribune awaiting confirmation that his planned attacks are happening. Nabiti is also leading a small group of the Honcho on a separate mission straight to Shekinah to steal the Tribune weaponry in his own personal chariot that he's renowned for driving with skill and speed. 

In the Shekinan army, Ptolemy and Ramila's intercourse is interrupted by the soldier bringing in a tied and bound Amasis and Manu. Ptolemy immediately recognises Manu as Menes' son, he asks where the soldier found Manu, and he's dumfounded at the revelation that he was in the Shekinan army all along. Ptolemy is furious that an imposter could pretend to be a Shekinan soldier without being caught, but nevertheless plans his course of action. Tsafento believes they should kill Amasis and Manu, as they're both from Karnak and could have found out anything about Shekinah's tactics or plans. But Ptolemy believes there's more benefits to keeping them alive. He says he now has an esteemed Honcho soldier and Menes' own son as hostages, which means he has the upper hand over Menes should they need it in the future. With Amasis and Manu now his prisoners, Ptolemy continues his army's charge towards Jalalaped to kill Aziza.

Before Cezar arrives in the Palassia, he sends a message to Tanzanaia, back in her villa in Djahi, asking on the status of the battle, and where it would be most advantageous for Cezar to lead the Nyokans and the Jorgenssens. Tanzanaia receives the message in Djahi, and replies, informing him that there is a strong Karnakas and Hathorn presence in Jalalaped, while Badarian is also focused on having Aziza captured (as indicated by Badarian's bounty on Aziza, which he declared to the Djahi people), which means Jalalaped is likely a focal point of any conflicts between the empires. As she is about to send the message, her house is raided by Djahi soldiers who were alerted to an incoming message into Djahi from an unauthorised bird. She quickly manages to successfully send the message without any interception from the Djahi soldiers, but because of her direct insubordination, she's killed on the spot by the radicalised Djahi soldiers who suspect her of treason, but she dies happy knowing she's helped support the war effort by Cezar. 

With the Jalalapedians now mostly on her side and comprehending the severity of the situation if they're attacked, she has Baroq command the Shekinan slaves, Shalom command the Nechons, and Trissa command the Jalalapedians to prepare for the battle. Aziza stands at the top of the gates as the army approaches, and she's shocked to see it's the Honcho. She isn't sure how to respond, as Souban, Lyria and Yasmeen pressure her into doing something before they arrive. However, she can see Menes, Thema and Ramses, and says she feels secure enough for now as long as they stay outside the walls. The Honcho finally arrives at the walls, and Menes, Thema and Ramses are all in awe at the impressive army Aziza has formed (plus the restructuring of Jalalaped in the wake of the fire.) Menes confesses to Thema in private that he's proud of her and thinks it's a good sign because it shows she's ambitious. Ramses is also attracted to Aziza when he sees the colossal empire she now leads. Menes gets out of his chariot and walks up by himself to the walls, saying "So, we meet again" to Aziza, who stares back suspisciously at Menes from above.


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four

Souban, Lyria and Yasmeen enquire whether they should allow Menes inside the gates of Jalalaped. Yasmeen reports that she heard Karnak was corrupt and secretly involved in the Meccan attack on Djahi that killed Cezar, while Souban has ongoing concerns about the emotional toll Menes' presence would take on Aziza, given their complicated past. However, Aziza believes that because Thema is there, clearly Karnak aren't in a position to be attacking Jalalaped, as the Queen of Karnak would never be involved in an Oceanic battle. She commands her guards to open the gates of Jalalaped, but only to Menes and the members of his Inner Circle, which only includes Menes, Thema and Ramses. Aziza reunites with Menes and Thema, though reluctantly, given their history. She then apprehensively greets Ramses, who is excited to see her, but she feels guilty about abandoning him. She asks where Nabiti is, as he usually accompanies Menes on any Oceanic journeys, but Menes says he will explain that and everything if she sits down and hears him out. 

Menes, Thema and Ramses sit with Aziza, Souban, Lyria, Shalom, Trissa, Yasmeen and Baroq to discuss why Karnak needs Jalalaped. Menes warns Aziza that she's most likely under certain fire from Badarian, whose desperate to capture her for her "crimes." Menes says he can offer her protection, but he wants to form an alliance with Jalalaped. Aziza dismisses Menes offer, claiming that the combined armies of the Honcho and the Hathorn isn't powerful enough anymore to intimidate her into doing what they want. Frustrated, Menes tells Aziza to stop being stubborn and realise she's in serious danger, and that she's letting her grudge against Menes and his family cloud her judgment on how to protect herself and the people of Jalalaped. Thema interferes and says that without their protection, she'll be taken away from her son by the Tribune army, or worse, the combined forces of the Shekinans and Meccans could take over the entire Palassia. At the mention of baby Vizier, Thema notices Aziza's body languages, and enquires about where baby Vizier is. Aziza says he's being looked after by one of her advisors, but Thema sees her tearing up, and suggests that baby Vizier was killed. Aziza says no, and eventually caves, revealing Ptolemy stole him. Ramses says that if she wants any chance of seeing baby Vizier again, Ptolemy needs to be stopped, and the only way they can do that is to work with Karnak. He says it's a mutually-benefitial alliance, because Karnak needs Jalalaped's extra men and resources if they are to defeat Ptolemy's army, as well as the corrupt Tribune, while Aziza needs Menes' army to prevent her capture from the Tribune soldiers, to defeat Ptolemy's army, as well as rescue baby Vizier. Finally, after much consideration and discussion with her own Inner Circle, she agrees, and tells Menes she will command her army to prepare her army for battle, but Menes says he has other things in mind.

Ptolemy and Ramila are in their private chariot just over the hills from Jalalaped (and unbeknownst to them, in the same vacinity as the Honcho), as they lay in bed following another attempt to conceive a child. Both are excited about the prospect of having their first child together, and expanding their Shekinan royal family. However, when Ramila floats the idea of their child potentially becoming the future Emperor or Empress of Shekinah via a public election, similar to that of Karnak's which occurred between Ramses and Manu (and even currently between Ramses and Isis), Ptolemy shuts the idea down. He says that giving power to the people is a certified way to lose control and authority, and that it's Shekinan tradition to keep the royalty and power within the line of succession. Ramila is clearly bothered by the fact that, even if they do have a child together, it will remain secondary to baby Vizier because of his status as the rightful heir to the Shekinan throne. As Ramila remains reluctantly cuddling Ptolemy, they're interrupted when Tsafento tells them that something is wrong with baby Vizier. Ptolemy throws Ramila out of bed to hurry to his crib in the next chariot, but finds that baby Vizier is dead, lying still and pale in his crib. Ptolemy is enraged, and finds the slave who was tending to him also dead on the floor in a pile of blood. One of the elderly Shekinan soldiers declares that baby Vizier died of asphyxiation, possibly a result of suffocation, prompting Ptolemy to suspect it was murder.

Ramses relays the plan involving the Tribune weaponry to Aziza, informing her of Badarian's corruption, his involvement in the death of Cezar, the infiltration of Djahi, and the unprecedented weaponry shipment that the Tribune supplied to Mecca which is now in Ptolemy's possession. Menes believes Badarian and Ptolemy have a mutually-benefitial alliance between their respective armies with a common goal: Destroy Karnak. Trissa suggests this may not be such a bad idea, as she has only dark memories of Karnak and their attack on Jalalaped during the fire. Trissa thinks that if Karnak has virtually everything going against them, it's foolish to risk the security and safety of everyone in Jalalaped just to assist Karnak. But Menes reminds Trissa that Karnak remains the only hope for a peaceful future in the Palassia. Ramses says that their plan is to beat Ptolemy at his own game and steal the shipment from within Shekinah themselves. He says that Nabiti is already leading the charge to Shekinah, but he needs Aziza's knowledge and intel on Shekinah to know where to access it and how to navigate through the empire, because it will more than likely end in a battle. Thema says Aziza and everyone in Jalalaped would be more than welcome to live in Karnak, as well as baby Vizier, so that she can be part of a family. At the promise of a future with a proper family, Aziza agrees. Ramses also promises her that she is going to be reunited with her son once the battle is over. 

Just as the Honcho, led by Menes, the Hathorn army, led by Sezbazistas, the Jalalapedians, led by Aziza and Trissa, the Shekinan slaves, led by Baroq, and the Nechons, led by Shalom, are about to depart Jalalaped for Shekinah, they're stopped in their tracks when they see the Shekinan army approaching them from over the hill. Ptolemy leads his army, though he's distraught and in a state of shock at the death of his son, with Ramila and Tsafento by his side. They eventually meet, with Ptolemy (holding the dead baby Vizier in his arms), Ramila and Tsafento finally coming face to face with Menes, Thema, Ramses, Sezbazistas, Aziza, Souban, Lyria, Trissa, Shalom and Baroq. Aziza is relieved to see baby Vizier, and when Ptolemy demands that Aziza offers herself in exchange for baby Vizier safely being given to Menes and Thema's care, Aziza doesn't hesitate to do so. Souban tells Aziza to reconsider, as she doesn't trust Menes and Thema to care for baby Vizier, since they didn't care for Aziza herself when she was a child, and she also thinks Ptolemy won't give away his only child so easily. Trissa also believes Aziza would be abandoning her Jalalapedian people by giving herself up for one child. But Aziza says that it is her child. At this point, the Tribune soldiers sent by Badarian arrive and demand that Aziza surrender herself to their custody. Ptolemy tells them that he was given permission by Badarian to serve Aziza her punishment however he saw fit, so the Tribune soldiers agree to join Ptolemy's army. He also brings forward a tied up Amasis and Manu, both of whom Menes, Thema and Ramses are stunned to see. Ptolemy explains how Manu was the disgruntled son lured into the Meccan agenda by Ulrayss, while Amasis was found stranded and left for dead. He says he will return both Amasis and Manu, as well as baby Vizier, to Menes and Thema, and all he wants is Aziza. Aziza, realising she has no alternative and not wanting any more innocent blood to be spilt, surrenders herself to Ptolemy. He hands her baby Vizier, telling her he's just asleep, but when he won't wake up, Aziza realises he's dead. She weeps hysterically and falls to her knees cradling her baby, while Ptolemy tells her that he was murdered. 

Amasis and Manu are returned to Menes, and while he hugs Amasis appreciatively, recognising the fact he risked his life and was almost killed fighting in honour of Menes, he ignores Manu, and coldly tells him to get in the chariot. Thema can only offer a palm to his cheek, while Ramses says it's good to see him. Aziza is distraught, and attempts to run back to Menes, realising Ptolemy lied about their deal, but she is restrained by Tsafento. As Thema and Ramses attempt to comprehend the situation, and Aziza continues to panic and fight against Tsafento, Menes announces for his army to follow ahead with the plan. He tells Ptolemy that while Aziza is precious to him, he can think of something a lot more precious to Ptolemy, before smirking and saying, "See you in Shekinah", before leading his chariot off at full speed. Ptolemy, realising what Menes was hinting at, commands his own army to turn around and pursuit the Honcho's many chariots, as do the Tribune soldiers. Still stationed at the walls of Jalalaped, Baroq, Shalom, Souban, Lyria, Trissa and Yasmeen ponder what they should do. Souban says that Aziza trusts Menes and wanted to work with Karnak, so therefore they should too. But Yasmeen says their loyalty is only to their Empress. However, Baroq reminds them that Aziza shaped their culture into one of strength and unity, and they shouldn't shy away from battle, especially when their leader's life is at risk. 

As the Honcho is being chased and is eventually caught up to and attacked by Ptolemy's army, Menes looks back continously in search of the Jalalapedian army, but notices they're nowhere to be found. Furious, he attacks back at Ptolemy's army, even as they race ahead in their chariots at full speed. Ptolemy commands Tsafento to get to Shekinah before Menes, so Tsafento uses a sledge-hammer to smash the windows of several Honcho chariots and uses the opportunity to charge ahead of even Menes' chariot. Meanwhile, Thema also gets involved in the battle, first using a bow and arrow to take out several Tribune soldiers, and then using large nets to throw over several soldiers at once, and drag them down off their chariots. Menes is leading the chariot while Ramses is beside him firing arrows, throwing spears and using his shield to deflect oncoming attacks, but Menes assists his son while simultaneously pulling the reins to the chariot at the same time. At the back of the chariot, Amasis tells Manu that it's his chance to redeem himself as he is firing shots at Ptolemy's army, even with his wounded arm, tormented body and exhausted state of dehydration, and Manu decides to join in, firing an arrow that kills Fayoum. 

Nabiti is camped temporarily, exhausted from the journey, which involved him directing the chariot entirely by himself (whereas usually the chariot-drivers take turns, but because of this particular journey, in which several Honcho members required a chariot each, Nabiti and his men directed solo), when he sees Tsafento approaching. He decides that instead of trying to regain their momentum and continue their charge towards Shekinah, he should just prevent Tsafento from getting there at all. He stands directly in the path of Tsafento's oncoming chariot, and hurls his gigantic chain out, wrapping it around the wheels of Tsafento's chariot, and then pulling, completely tipping his chariot over. Tsafento falls out and tumbles onto the ground where he's surrounded by Nabiti and the several other members of the Honcho. Tsafento masterfully battles his way through the Honcho men, surprisingly killing three of them by spinning his spear around impossibly fast, making it difficult for the Honcho soldiers to get within a certain distance of him without getting stabbed. Another Honcho soldier hesitates, afraid to approach Tsafento as he's swining the spear around in such a fast motion, and Tsafento pounces on the moment of hesitation, spearing him directly in the chest, leaving it just he and Nabiti. Unafraid of Tsafento's difficult method of attack, Nabiti approaches Tsafento, expertly ducking and weaving out of the way of the spear, before landing a blow to Tsafento's shin, forcing him to pause for a moment. As Nabiti moves to attack Tsafento from a different angle, Tsafento raises from the ground and strikes Nabiti in the arm, almost severing it entirely and leaving Nabiti shrieking and falling to the floor in pain. Tsafento cackles as he believes he's defeated his enemy, and begins to walk off, hoping to walk to Shekinah until one of Ptolemy's chariots comes through to collect him. However, as he turns his back, Nabiti, using all of his strength possible to use his remaining strong arm, throws his spear at Tsafento and it strikes him in the leg, forcing him to fall to the ground. Both men lay on the ground, severely wounded and too exhausted to get up and finally defeat the other, as they look back hoping their allies arrive to help them. 

In Karnak, Isis is keeping a close watch on Rabiah, still concerned about her mental stability, when they're interrupted by Aokken. Isis says he has no business being in their chamber, especially after taking advantage of her younger sister when she was fragile. However, Aokken says there's no time, before telling Isis to come to the main terrace. Once there, she sees that her guards at the walls of Karnak have been shot with arrows, and that the Tribune army sent by Badarian has arrived to attack Karnak. She brings together Aokken and Tobat and says they have no choice but to defend, rallying the remaining portion of the Honcho and preparing for battle with the Tribune.


End file.
